And Baby Makes Three
by SarahRabb705
Summary: Harm and Mac are married and make not one, but two additions to their family. Chapter 49 is up!
1. Chapter 1

And Baby Makes Three

This story is not set after any particular episode but after that time that Harm and Mac get their act together! LOL! They are married, and have very recently returned from their honeymoon.

Disclaimer: I do not own or have anything to do with JAG, other than being a fan.

Harm and Mac's house

Mac woke up and groaned inwardly. This was the third day in a row she'd woken up feeling terrible. Harm was still asleep, so giving him a quick kiss on the cheek she got up from in his arms where she always slept and hurried to the ensuite bathroom. There she proceeded to lose whatever remained in her stomach from dinner the night before, and wet a washcloth to wipe her face with. The feel of the cool cloth was soothing against her clammy skin.

"Honey, again?" asked Harm, standing in the doorway behind her.

"Morning. It's nothing to worry about, I must have a stomach virus," said Mac as he sat down beside her on the floor.

"I can't help worrying about you," said Harm, pushing a stray bit of hair out of her face.

"I know, I love you," said Mac, touching his cheek.

"I love you too," said Harm.

He helped her up and walked back into their bedroom with her.

"Would breakfast be tempting?" he asked.

"Not right now," said Mac with a smile, her stomach turning just at the thought.

"Okay, but I'm going to make sure you have something later," said Harm.

"Yes, sir!" said Mac, saluting him with a laugh. 

"Good, I'll hold you to that," said Harm, concern showing on his face.

"I'll be fine sweetie, I'm going to go have a shower," said Mac.

Harm had breakfast while she showered and when Mac was dressed she stayed in their room and tidied up rather than go to the kitchen and smell food. She stopped in front of the mirror for a moment and thought about the realisation that had come to her just moments before.

"How are you feeling Sarah?" asked Harm, coming back into the room and interrupting her thoughts.

"A bit better," she replied, slightly distracted.

Harm noticed this but assumed it was just because she was feeling unwell.

"I'm going to go take a shower," said Harm.

"Okay," said Mac.

She moved forward and his lips met hers in a loving and passionate kiss. When Harm had gone into the bathroom she quickly picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hi Harriet, it's Mac. I need to talk to you," she said when Harriet answered.

"Something the matter ma'am?" said Harriet.

"No, I just need to talk to you about something. Are you free for lunch?" said Mac.

"Yes ma'am, where would you like to meet?" 

"Well, how about your place?" asked Mac.

"Sure thing ma'am, I'll see you at around 1200," replied Harriet.

"Thanks Harriet, I'll see you then and please call me Mac," said Mac.

"Sorry ma...Mac. I'll try to," said Harriet.

With that, they said goodbye and Mac hung up the phone.

This chapter is short, but I thought that would be a good place to end it for now. Check back for chapter 2 shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Bud and Harriet have another child in this story, a girl. They had already named the daughter they lost Sarah so they didn't use it again but they did name her Mackenzie, after Mac of course.

Mac sighed softly and went out to the living room where she sat down and curled her legs under her.

"Hey beautiful," said Harm, coming out dressed in jeans and a button up top.

Mac laughed. "Hi handsome," she replied, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Red light Colonel," said Harm with a mock stern look.

"Oh really? And here I thought you liked when I flirted with you," said Mac mischievously.

"You're right, I do," said Harm, sitting beside her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Mmm, I always love being in your arms," said Mac, leaning back against him contentedly.

"I love it too, and I love you," said Harm, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too," said Mac.

Harm kissed her gently before intensifying the kiss.

"You keep kissing me like that and I'll miss my lunch date with Harriet," said Mac, running her fingers through his hair.

"You have a lunch date and didn't invite me?" asked Harm.

"I didn't think you would be very interested in our girl talk," said Mac.

"Well, I could always catch up on some sleep...for a few months," said Harm with a smile.

"Oh you! At least us girls don't sit around talking about planes," said Mac rolling her eyes playfully.

"I'll have you know that planes are a fascinating discussion topic," said Harm.

"I'll take your word for it," said Mac.

"So when did you plan this?" asked Harm, more seriously.

"I rang Harriet while you were in the shower, now that we've all ended up with a day off I thought it would be nice to catch up outside of the bullpen," said Mac.

"Well, I hope you have fun," said Harm.

"Thanks, will you be here when I get home?" asked Mac.

"Sure, I'll probably take the chance to entertain the living room coming up with some songs on my guitar," said Harm.

"Good, then you can play me one when I get home," said Mac.

Harm nodded his approval. "Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am feeling better," said Mac.

"Have you eaten anything?" asked Harm, still concerned.

"I'm not really hungry, I'll have something at Harriet's I promise," said Mac.

"Okay, and you better feel like dinner later on too. A Marine who won't eat is a cause for concern," said Harm.

Mac smiled. "I'll have dinner," she said, laying her head down on his shoulder.

1200

Bud and Harriet's house

"Hi Col…um, Mac, come on in," said Harriet, giving her a hug.

"It's nice to see you," said Mac smiling.

"It's nice to see you too. The kids will be so happy to see you," said Harriet.

As if on cue, AJ ran towards them. "Auntie Mac!" 

"Hi AJ. You're getting so big!" said Mac, kneeling down so she was eye level with him before giving him a hug and kiss.

"Where's Uncle Harm?" asked AJ.

"He's not here right now, but I'm sure you'll see him very soon," said Mac, ruffling his hair.

"Okay," said AJ, before running off to play again.

"I didn't get a chance to bring him anything," said Mac.

"That's okay, you and Harm spoil him and Mackenzie enough," said Harriet.

"Where is little Kenzie?" asked Mac.

"She's sleeping now but she'll probably be up soon," said Harriet as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hi there ma'am," said Bud who had been upstairs.

"Hi Bud," said Mac, giving him a quick hug.

"I'll leave you girls to it," he said, taking a juice from the fridge.

"Thanks sweetie," said Harriet as Bud went back upstairs.

Harriet made herself and Mac some coffee and cut a few slices of cake.

Mac was feeling queasy again, which she realized was from the smell of the coffee.

"Harriet, I need to go sit down," she said.

"Are you okay?" asked Harriet, taking in her friends pale face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Mac. She went and sat down in the living room, taking some deep breaths to ease the nausea. Harriet followed her, concerned, forgetting all about the coffee she had just poured for them.

"Are you sure you're okay Mac? You're a bit pale," said Harriet sitting beside her.

"Thanks Harriet, I'm fine. I do need to talk to you though," said Mac.

"I'm listening, I hope I can help," said Harriet.

 "I think I might be pregnant," she said.

"Mac!" squealed Harriet. "Oh, I'm so excited for you!"

Mac accepted Harriet's hugs with a smile before looking at her.

"I'm excited but scared at the same time," said Mac.

"That's totally normal, you and Harm are going to be great parents," said Harriet.

"Thanks," said Mac.

"I bet Harm's going around grinning," said Harriet.

"I haven't told him, I'm not completely sure. All I know is I'm late and have been feeling terrible," said Mac.

"Sounds like a pregnancy to me," said Harriet.

"But come with me!" she added getting up.

Mac followed her upstairs and into the bathroom.

"I know it's here somewhere," said Harriet, going through a drawer.

"Here it is," she said a few moments later pulling out a box, which Mac saw was a home pregnancy test.

"I keep one around, you know just in case," explained Harriet.

"I don't know, I kind of think Harm should know and be there with me when I take one," said Mac.

"That's a good idea. Take this one home and go tell your husband!" said Harriet.

"And ring me as soon as you can to let me know of course!" said Harriet excitedly.

"Thanks Harriet, I really appreciate your help," said Mac taking the box.

"Now, I just have to come up with a way to get you out of here before lunch without being rude," said Harriet with a smile.

"Oh thanks," said Mac laughing.

After a quick lunch of sandwiches Mac was on her way home, the pregnancy test tucked safely into her purse.

1340

Harm and Mac's house

_This is it, _thought Mac smiling to herself as she parked her car and got out.

Chapter 3 will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for all the great reviews guys! I appreciate your comments. I hope this next chapter lives up to your expectations.

"Sarah, I didn't expect you home so soon," said Harm, putting down the guitar he'd been strumming as Mac walked into the living room and put her purse down.

"Actually, Harriet couldn't wait to get rid of me," replied Mac, sitting down beside him and giving him a kiss hello.

"Harriet couldn't wait to get rid of you?" questioned Harm looking confused.

"That's right," said Mac, a smile playing on her lips as she took in Harm's confusion.

"Are we talking about the same Harriet?" asked Harm.

"Okay, I'll stop confusing you. Yes we are talking about the same Harriet, she just had a good reason to want to get rid of me," said Mac. _And she's probably already waiting by the phone, _she thought to herself.

"It better be a good reason, or else I might have to go over there and insist she adore you as much as I do," said Harm.

"You're very sweet Commander," said Mac as she kissed him.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone, my reputation as a tough JAG is at stake," grinned Harm, kissing her back.

"I'll try to keep that knowledge to myself," said Mac as she smiled at him. _It's now or never Marine, _she thought.

"We need to talk about something. Harriet thought so too," said Mac.

"Sounds serious," commented Harm.

"It's important," said Mac. 

"Okay," said Harm.

Mac took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. _All right, I'm ready now,_ she thought to herself.

"You know how we have a spare room," began Mac.

"Yeah," said Harm, not yet following.

"It won't be a spare room for long," finished Mac.

"It won't?" asked Harm, not having connected with what she was telling him.

"No, it's going to be a nursery," said Mac.

Harm grinned. "Sarah, are you telling me…"

Mac smiled back. "Yes, I'm telling you that I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh Sarah!" said Harm, hugging and kissing her happily.

"I'm not completely sure yet though," said Mac.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's find out," said Harm.

Mac got her purse and pulled out the test Harriet had given her.

"You already bought one?" asked Harm.

"No, Harriet gave it to me," said Mac.

"So are you going to take it?" asked Harm.

"Are you in a hurry Commander?" replied Mac, enjoying seeing him so happy about their possible new addition.

"Maybe," replied Harm. "How about you Colonel?"

"I'm in a bit of a hurry too," said Mac smiling as she quickly read through the instructions.

A few minutes later they were sitting on their bed, Mac having just taken the test in the connecting bathroom. The test was sitting on the dresser so it would be showing the result clearly when they looked at it. 

"I don't know if I can pick it up and see," said Mac nervously.

"Do you want me to do it?" asked Harm.

"Would you?" asked Mac.

Harm crossed the space from the bed to the dresser and picked up the test, looking down at it as he did so.

"Guess what Sarah?" he said with a grin.

"Oh, I don't want to guess, just show me," said Mac.

Sitting down beside her, Harm put the test into her hand. Looking down, Mac saw the two blue lines that indicated a positive result.

"Harm!" she said excitedly, throwing her arms around him.

"We're having a baby," said Harm, his excitement evident.

"Yes we are. Are you happy?" asked Mac.

"Very happy, you?" asked Harm, touching her cheek.

"Very happy," said Mac.

Leaning forward Harm captured her lips with his, and they shared a passionate kiss.

"Watch it Commander, are we going to give our baby a sibling before it's even born?" asked Mac.

"Well, maybe not," said Harm, placing kisses along her jaw line.

Mac just looked at him for a moment, thinking.

"What are you thinking?" asked Harm, noticing her gaze.

"I was just wondering what our baby is going to look like," said Mac.

"Like I've told you before, with your looks and my brains he or she will be perfect," said Harm with a smile.

"And like I've told you before, what if our baby has your looks and my brains?" asked Mac.

"Both could work," replied Harm.

Harm and Mac laughed, remembering the baby deal they had made years ago. The 5 years had passed, but being that they were in a relationship with each other at the time, they had preferred to wait it out.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" asked Mac.

"Hmm, I really don't mind. How about you?" said Harm.

"I don't mind, I just want a healthy baby," said Mac, placing a hand on her flat stomach. Harm put his hand over hers.

"It will be something to see you pregnant Marine," said Harm mischievously.

"Ah, so you won't mind the weight gaining I'll be doing," replied Mac.

"You'll be beautiful as always. I don't want you to worry. Besides there will just be more of you to love," said Harm.

"When did you get to be so incredibly romantic," said Mac, laughing as she kissed him.

"I'm a romantic guy, really," said Harm.

"You are," agreed Mac, running her fingers through his hair.

"I'm guessing that someone is waiting by the phone?" asked Harm, taking her hand and kissing it.

"I'd say that you're right," said Mac.

She picked up the phone to ring Harriet.

"Let me do it," said Harm, taking the phone out of her hands before it was answered.

"Hello," said Harriet's voice on the other end.

"Hi Lt, how are you?" said Harm. Mac moved closer so she would be able to hear too.

"I'm fine sir, and you?" said Harriet, thinking that Harm sounded rather cheery but glad that they'd rung her.

"I can't complain, a beautiful wife, a baby on the way…" said Harm, trailing off.

"Sir?" came Harriet's excited squeal. Mac took the phone.

"Hi Harriet, ignore Harm, he's a bit of an excited dad-to-be," said Mac.

"I'm so happy for the two of you! Congratulations! Bud's going to be happy too," said Harriet.

"Thanks Harriet, and thanks for our talk earlier," said Mac.

"Not a problem ma'am, um, Mac. Does anyone else know?" asked Harriet.

"Not yet, we'll probably wait until it's official after I see a doctor," said Mac.

"I'll agree with you there. Take it easy Mac, I'm sure Harm will take good care of you," said Harriet.

"Thanks, you take care too. We'll see you tomorrow," said Mac.

"Okay, bye," said Harriet.

"We'll need to tell the Admiral after you see a doctor, and can we please tell my mum and Frank tonight?" asked Harm.

"Why not?" smiled Mac.

Chapter 4 is coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thanks again for the reviews, keep them coming! Oh and Tiner is still there in this story. Besides we're still in season 8 here down under, so the only thing I know about season 9 is what I read online.

A few days later, Harm and Mac stood in Mac's office, about to see Admiral Chegwidden. They had told the happy news to Harm's parents who were of course thrilled that they would soon be grandparents. After a doctor at Bethesda had confirmed it for them, it was time for the Admiral to know.

"I'm so nervous," said Mac, who was feeling quite morning sick again.

"It'll be fine, the Admiral will be happy to hear the news. If we hadn't finally woken up I wouldn't have been surprised if he'd ordered us to wake up!" said Harm with his flyboy grin.

Despite her nausea, Mac laughed. "You've got a point there!"

Suddenly, with an apologetic look towards Harm she ran out of her office heading for the bathroom.

"Lt, can you make sure the Colonel is all right?" said Harm, sticking his head out Mac's office.

"Yes, sir," said Harriet. She headed to the bathroom where she found Mac coming out of a cubicle.

"Harm sent you?" asked Mac weakly.

"Yes, ma'am, how are you feeling?" asked Harriet.

"I've been better," replied Mac with a smile.

"I understand ma'am, listen we should have a woman to woman talk about things you might find useful to help with the morning sickness," said Harriet.

"That would be great Harriet, it doesn't last the whole 9 months does it?" asked Mac.

"No, well, it's not all that common to last all the way through. Just the first trimester," said Harriet.

"I'll be glad when I can enjoy being pregnant more, rather than getting sick every morning," said Mac.

"Totally normal ma'am," said Harriet.

"I'll just freshen up a bit, tell Harm I'll be there in a few minutes," said Mac.

"Yes, ma'am I'll tell him. Let me know if you need anything," said Harriet.

"Thanks Harriet," said Mac.

Harriet left the bathroom and found Harm hovering around outside.

"She's fine sir, she'll be out in a few minutes," said Harriet. "Just normal morning sickness, that's all," she continued, lowering her voice.

"Thanks Lt," said Harm appreciatively.

"Not a problem sir," said Harriet.

Harm waited in Mac's office, and soon she returned.

"Hey, that baby of ours troubling you?" asked Harm, hugging her.

"Just a bit," said Mac. "He or she must take after you," she added with a smile.

"Aww, I'm not that troublesome and you love me anyway," said Harm with a grin.

"No, you're not too much trouble and yes I do love you anyway," said Mac, giving him a hug.

"I love you too," said Harm, stroking her cheek.

There was a knock on the door and they both turned.

"The Admiral is ready to see you now," Tiner said from the doorway.

"Thanks Tiner," replied Harm.

"You ready?" asked Harm, turning back to her.

Mac sighed. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Good, so am I," said Harm.

He gave her a quick kiss, and then they walked to the Admiral's office. Harm knocked.

"Enter," came the Admiral's familiar authoritative voice.

Harm opened the door, allowed Mac to walk in ahead of him and closed the door behind them.

"Commander, Colonel," said Admiral Chegwidden.

"Sir," they said in unison.

"At ease," said AJ.

"What can I do for you?" he added, as Harm and Mac sat down.

"Well sir, we need to talk to you about something," said Harm, taking the lead as he glanced at Mac.

"Go ahead," was the reply.

"Sir, we need to tell you that…that I'm pregnant," said Mac, speaking up.

"Really? Congratulations, that's wonderful news Colonel, and Commander," AJ, a smile spreading across his face.

"Thank you sir," said Harm and Mac.

"How are you feeling Colonel," asked AJ.

"I've been better sir, but I'm doing fine," said Mac.

"Understandable," said AJ. He'd heard that the Colonel had been running off to the bathroom the past few days, and had been suspecting his two officers would be telling him news of this sort.

"I can see that you're both very happy," said AJ.

"Yes sir," said Harm and Mac smiling.

"Well, I guess we need to talk about your case load Colonel," said AJ, his business-like demeanor returning.

Mac looked ready to protest but stopped as Harm put a hand on her leg. She gave him a sidelong glance and saw that he agreed with the Admiral. AJ was leafing through some papers; mentally taking note of cases he, and most likely Commander Rabb would want Mac removed from.

"With all due respect sir, I don't feel my case load should be affected," said Mac, not being able to stop herself.

"That may be so Colonel, but we both know some of the cases you and the Commander get yourselves into can be quite dangerous," said the Admiral.

Mac had to admit that was true. "Yes, sir," she said.

"Commander you take the Harrington case. Lt. Roberts can assist you, and I'll give the Barr and Manovich cases to Commander Turner," said the Admiral.

"Yes sir," said Harm.

"Is that all right with you Colonel?" asked AJ.

"Yes sir," replied Mac.

"Good, well that's that taken care of," said AJ.

AJ put his hands together, looking thoughtful. "I'm deciding what the best way to let your fellow officers know is. You realize there has been the usual scuttlebutt going around surrounding your being sick lately Colonel," explained AJ seeing their questioning looks.

"I wasn't aware of that sir," said Mac, suppressing a laugh.

AJ seemed to decide on something. "That will be all, dismissed," he said.

"Aye Aye sir," said Harm and Mac as they stood.

"Tell Lt Sims that I want to see her," said AJ.

"Yes sir," said Harm as he closed the door.

"The Admiral wants to see you Harriet," said Mac as they walked past her desk.

"Yes ma'am," said Harriet as she stood up.

Curiously, Harm and Mac lingered close by, wondering what the Admiral was discussing with Harriet. Shortly afterwards, Harriet emerged from AJ's office looking pleased.

"Is anything the matter Harriet?" asked Mac conversationally.

"No ma'am, everything's fine," said Harriet, before hurrying back to her desk with the same pleased look on her face.

"I wonder what's going on?" asked Harm as he and Mac returned to her office.

"I wish I knew," mused Mac.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

1300

JAG Headquarters

"You hungry Marine?"

Mac didn't need to look up to see who it was. "Actually I am Sailor, are you buying?" she replied, looking up.

"You bet. So do you have any cravings yet?" asked Harm, coming into her office and leaning on the desk beside her seat.

"Not yet, but I could go for Chinese," said Mac.

"Chinese it is. You ready to go?" asked Harm.

"Yeah, just a sec honey," said Mac as she put away the file she'd been working on.

Mac stood up and wrapped her arms around Harm who hugged her back.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's that for?" asked Harm as he stroked her hair.

"Do I need a reason?" asked Mac with a smile.

"No," said Harm placing a kiss on her lips.

"Good, I just needed to be in your arms, that's all," said Mac.

"Wow, I think I like these pregnancy hormones," said Harm jokingly.

"Very funny Commander. Are you implying I don't give hugs otherwise?" asked Mac.

"I'm not implying that at all Colonel," said Harm.

Mac simply kissed him in reply. Just then the Admiral happened to walk past Mac's open office door. He stopped as he saw them.

"What have we said about PDA at the office, Commander, Colonel?" he asked.

Harm and Mac quickly broke apart. "We're sorry sir," they replied quickly.

"No need," said AJ, as he smiled and went on his way.

"The Admiral's in a good mood today," commented Harm.

"Yes, we chose a good day to tell him I was pregnant obviously," said Mac.

"Talking about being pregnant, have you thought about who we want as Godparents?" asked Harm.

"Actually I have, you?" asked Mac.

"I have too. You go first though sweetie," said Harm.

"Okay, I was thinking about having four Godparents because I can't decide between them," said Mac. 

Harm raised his eyebrows. "I hadn't thought of that many," he admitted.

"Well, I'm thinking of Bud, Harriet, Chloe and the Admiral," said Mac.

"Wow, and I was thinking of Bud, Harriet and the Admiral," said Harm. "I hadn't thought of Chloe, she'd make a nice young Godmother."

"So you agree?" said Mac.

"Yeah, I think our baby will be lucky to have four great Godparents," said Harm.

"Uh oh, I just thought of someone else," he added after a moment.

"I think I know who you're thinking of," said Mac thoughtfully.

"Sergei," they said in unison.

Harm laughed. "What do you think?"

"I think Sergei would be a great Godfather. Five Godparents sounds like a bit much though," said Mac.

"Yeah, it does," said Harm.

"I guess we have plenty of time to think about it further," said Mac.

"Sure do," agreed Harm. 

Two days later…

1433

Harm and Mac's house

"Hello?" said Harm, picking up the phone.

"Commander," said Admiral Chegwidden.

"Admiral, what can I do for you?" asked Harm. Mac looked up from the pregnancy book she was reading, the Admiral didn't normally call them at home.

"I've got some information you might find interesting for the Thomas case Commander. Webb came through," said AJ.

"Really? I'll be interested to see it sir," said Harm.

"I was wondering whether you wanted to come by and pick it up tonight?" asked AJ.

"Ah, sure that shouldn't be a problem," said Harm, glancing at Mac who was still interestedly listening to his side of the conversation.

"Bring the Colonel too, we can catch up over coffee," said AJ.

"Sounds good, just letting you know though Admiral, coffee isn't exactly to Mac's liking at the moment," said Harm, as Mac made a face.

"I'll make sure to remember that. How does she do with tea?" asked AJ.

"That's fine," said Harm with a smile.

"All right I'll see at around 1700," said AJ.

"Yes sir," replied Harm.

"What is it?" asked Mac, as Harm hung up the phone.

"Webb came through with the information for the Thomas case. The Admiral wants us to go by his house to pick it up and catch up while we're at it," said Harm sitting beside her on the couch.

"Great, the information should help with the case and I wouldn't mind going to the Admiral's for a bit," said Mac.

"I made sure to tell him not to have coffee around," said Harm.

"I noticed," said Mac laughing. "A good thing too. It's weird how I've gone from drinking a lot of coffee to not being able to stand the smell of it."

"Well, let me know if you get any more food or drink aversions," said Harm.

"Trust me, you'll know," said Mac.

"I'm still wondering what Harriet's been bustling around about the past few days," she continued.

"I don't know, whatever it is has been keeping her busy," said Harm.

"Yes, and she's resisted all of my attempts to get her talking about it," said Mac.

"Do you suppose she could be pregnant too?" asked Harm suddenly.

Mac looked surprised. "No, she would have said something. I'm sure she would have," she said.

"Maybe she didn't want to rain on your parade," said Harm.

"I don't think that's it, after all two pregnancies would be great news," said Mac.

Harm shrugged. "I guess we'll find out eventually."

"Yeah, I'm not normally so curious but this has peaked my interest," said Mac.

Soon they were both ready and drove to the Admiral's house, picking up some wine to take with them on the way.

"That's strange, it doesn't even look like anyone's home," said Harm as he parked the car.

"I know," said Mac, looking towards the house.

They got out of the car and went to the door. There was no answer to Harm's knocking and he and Mac exchanged a worried look.

"Maybe we should try the door," suggested Mac.

Harm nodded his agreement. "It's open," he said in surprise when he tried it.

Harm and Mac went inside. The house was quiet. "Hello? Admiral? Meredith?" called Mac as they went through to the living room. Suddenly the room was bathed in light and they heard many voices shouting "SURPRISE!"

Stay tuned for Chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sorry there's been such a delay between chapters, I've been really busy with assignments and such. This isn't a really shippery chapter, it's a bit of fun and another surprise at the party!

"Wow, we weren't expecting this!" said Harm laughing, after he and Mac had a chance to digest that all their friends and co-workers were standing inside the Admiral's house with big grins on their faces, there were tables laden with finger foods and drinks and a large banner that said "Congratulations!" was up on the wall. 

Beside him, he saw Mac wipe away a few tears, but her smile showed she was pleased at the gesture. Harm wrapped his arm around her waist and they moved further into the room and were at once approached by Harriet.

"Who can I blame for making my Marine tear up?" asked Harm, as Mac smiled, a few tears still on her cheeks.

"Me sir, but it was the Admiral's idea. I just helped to plan the party," replied Harriet.

AJ had approached also with Meredith beside him, looking just as mildly guilty as Harriet did.

"It was my idea, I wanted to help you both celebrate. And Lt. Sims was kind enough to help with the planning along with Meredith. I'm afraid I don't have the patience for all the planning that goes into these sorts of things," said AJ, gesturing around him.

"Thank you sir, this is great. It's definitely a nice surprise," said Mac.

"Don't mention it, and please we're out of the office, call me AJ, that goes for all of you," said AJ looking around at his officers, knowing they would call him sir anyway.

"Yes si…ah AJ," said Harm, slipping almost immediately.

With a smile Meredith hugged Mac warmly, congratulating her and Harm, and was followed in quick succession by Harriet and Bobbie who was there with Sturgis.

"Congrats buddy," said Sturgis, clapping Harm on the back and then giving Mac a quick hug.

"Thanks Sturgis," said Harm smiling.

For the next hour, Harm and Mac felt like they were constantly being congratulated and hugged by their friends and co-workers. Both enjoyed the congratulations but nonetheless felt like they needed some space after awhile. Mac was feeling bit tired so sat down with Harriet, Meredith and Bobbie as the girls excitedly discussed baby names and more. Harm moved into the game room with the men, and they started a friendly game of pool.

"Harriet, where's Bud?" asked Harm, coming back into the room after noticing that his friend appeared absent. 

"Oh…ah he had to go for a bit but he'll be back soon," replied Harriet, smiling.

"Okay, when he gets back tell him we're playing pool," said Harm.

"I will," said Harriet.

With a loving smile at Mac, who returned it, Harm headed out of the room.

"You two are so cute together," gushed Bobbie.

"Well, it took us long enough to work out our perfect match was right in front of us," said Mac.

"Yeah, it really did. The rest of us could see it and you two were blind to it," said Harriet with a laugh.

"I agree, I didn't even know you very well and I could see there were so many feelings beneath the surface between you and Harm," said Meredith.

"Let's hope our children don't inherit our stubbornness," said Mac laughing.

The girls laughed and the ringing of Harriet's cell phone interrupted them.

"Hello?" answered Harriet, getting up and moving away slightly. She listened for a few moments, responding only with an "Okay, I'll be right there" and after hanging up excused herself and went outside.

"I wonder where Harriet went," commented Meredith.

"I have no idea," said Mac.

They didn't have long to wonder because ten minutes later, Harriet was back and was calling for attention. After she had the attention of everybody, she smiled and said, "I won't apologise, but Mac and Harm we have one more surprise for you. I think you'll enjoy this surprise more though Mac."

Harm and Mac just looked at her, and wondered what the next surprise could be. A moment later the doorbell rang and Bud entered followed by a very excited Chloe.

"Chloe!" said Mac, rushing to hug her 'little sister'.

"I missed you heaps Sarah!" said Chloe.

"I missed you too," said Mac, fondly pushing a stray lock of hair back from Chloe's face.

"I haven't seen you guys since the wedding, I was so excited when Lt. Sims rang and said I should come. I love you," said Chloe, hugging Mac again tightly.

"I love you too Chloe," said Mac.

"Are you feeling okay, is the baby growing, when are you going to get a tummy?" asked Chloe.

Mac laughed. "I'm fine, the baby is growing and I'm guessing the tummy will come soon enough."

"Hey Chloe," said Harm.

"Hey!" said Chloe, hugging Harm.

"It's nice to see you too," said Harm, hugging her back.

"Way to go Harm and Mac," said Chloe with a cheeky grin.

"Thanks," said Mac blushing slightly as Harm gave Chloe a mock stern look and their friends tried to hide smiles.

Harriet and Bud were standing to the side with matching grins and Mac took the chance to go and thank them as Harm grilled Chloe about boys. He'd gotten quite protective of her and considered her his little sister too.

"Harriet, Bud, what a wonderful surprise. Thank you so much," said Mac, hugging them both.

"We wanted to Mac, we know you miss her when she goes back home after visiting and we thought you'd like to see her and share this all with her," said Harriet.

"I loved seeing her, when did she get here?" asked Mac.

"I actually just picked her up from the airport," said Bud.

"So that's where you went," said Harm coming up behind Mac and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I was hoping I could get away and back without anyone noticing," said Bud.

Mac leaned back against Harm with a smile. "She's staying with us, isn't she?" she asked him.

"I better be," said Chloe, joining them.

"You bet," replied Harm, kissing Mac's cheek.

"Cool," said Chloe with a grin.

"How long can she stay?" asked Mac, turning back to Harriet and Bud.

"She can stay for a week, her Dad was glad to let her come and see you both," said Harriet.

"Yep, we're going to have so much fun," said Chloe.

"Definitely," said Mac.

Harm gave them an "I hope you're not planning on going around giving each other manicures and make-overs and all that girly type of stuff" look.

"Sorry to disappoint you honey, but we're probably going to do all the things going through your mind," said Mac, noticing his look with amusement. She'd seen that look before.

"Oh great," replied Harm good-naturedly.

Chapter 7 is coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long delay, this chapter is just some H/M fluff (more interesting developments begin next chapter though) but it's fun.

Chapter 7

Harm and Mac's house

Harm, Mac and Chloe made their way into the house after the party had ended. Chloe had been happily chattering all the way home about what felt like every possible subject to Harm.

"I'm so tired," commented Mac, kicking off her shoes and sitting on the couch. Chloe sat down beside her and Harm took Chloe's bags to their guestroom.

"Me too," she said.

"I've missed you," said Mac, putting and arm around her little sister and holding her close.

"I've missed you too," said Chloe.

Harm smiled as he came back into the living room and saw them. "You two planning a sleepover already?" he joked.

"If we did you wouldn't be invited," said Chloe, with a look that showed she wasn't serious.

"Ouch," said Harm, dramatically clutching his chest.

Mac laughed. "Hey Chloe, I'll race you to your room," she said getting up.

"You're on!" said Chloe. She took off and Mac ran after her, both of them laughing.

_I'm in for it,_ thought Harm, shaking his lead and laughing too.

"Is everyone decent in here?" he asked a short while later, after Chloe had taken a shower and was ready for bed.

"Yup," came the reply from Chloe.

Harm stepped into the room, Chloe was sitting on the bed wearing pyjamas and Mac was sitting beside her with the hair-dryer, drying off Chloe's hair. _Sarah's going to make a great mother,_ he thought, taking in the scene before him.

"All right, all dry," said Mac, turning off the hair-dryer.

"Thanks Mac," said Chloe.

"Not a problem," said Mac.

"Hey guys, what are we doing tomorrow?" asked Chloe, stifling a yawn.

"Why don't we play it by ear," said Mac.

"Sure," said Chloe, laying down and pulling the covers up around her.

"Good night, sweet dreams," said Mac, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Good night Chloe," said Harm, lightly ruffling her hair.

"Good night," said Chloe.

With a smile, Harm and Mac left the room, turning off the light as they did so.

In their bedroom, Mac flopped down on the bed fully clothed.

"I can't believe how quickly I've been getting tired," she said.

"Marines not trained for pregnancy?" asked Harm, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Well, it's a new experience. A really good one though," replied Mac.

"Come on Marine, let's get you and little Rabb ready for bed," said Harm.

Mac chuckled. "Little Rabb…I like that," she said sitting up.

"Talking about little Rabb, have you said anything to Chloe about being a Godmother?" asked Harm, sitting beside her.

"No, not yet. I was actually wondering about whether she'd prefer to be an aunt or a Godmother," said Mac.

"Hmm, that's a good point, maybe we should ask her," said Harm.

"And using that logic, Sergei will be an uncle too so might not need to be Godfather," added Harm.

"Too many choices for my tired brain at the moment," said Mac with a smile.

"We have plenty of time, and I agree, it's time for bed," said Harm.

Soon they were both ready for bed and Mac took her place in his arms once again.

"Good night Sailor," she said, kissing him.

"Good night Marine," said Harm, kissing her back.

0615

Mac woke up and just lay in bed, enjoying the feeling of being in her husband's arms. However, it wasn't long before the first waves of nausea hit and she had to get up quickly to go to the bathroom. Just as Mac was washing her face and freshening up, Harm appeared in the doorway behind her. She smiled at him in the mirror.

"Morning handsome," she said.

"Good morning beautiful," he replied, the concern showing on his face.

"Well, I wouldn't go right to 'good'," she said jokingly.

Mac noted his concern and turned to face him. "Before you ask, I'm fine," she said.

"I wish you didn't have to be sick," said Harm.

"Well, that's pregnancy for you," said Mac as Harm came towards her.

To Mac's surprise, Harm knelt down so he was at belly height with her.

"What are you doing down there flyboy?" she asked with a mixture of laughter and curiosity in her voice.

"Having a daddy to baby chat," replied Harm matter-of-factly.

Mac could only giggle. Harm gave her a mock "this is serious" look and proceeded to chat to her still flat belly.

"Hi little Rabb. I'm your daddy. I just wanted to tell you that your mummy and I love you very much and I hope that you let your mummy feel better soon. We know you're growing and we want you to be healthy and happy and your mummy needs to be both those things too. I have a Marine who won't eat on my hands, that's a tough place to be little one. So remember what I said all right," said Harm.

Mac was trying hard not to laugh but couldn't help getting teary-eyed also, watching how loving her sailor was towards their child. _How did I get so lucky,_ she thought with a happy sigh.

"Oh and you'll be Navy, little Rabb," continued Harm. Placing a kiss on her belly, he stood up beside her.

"You were going to get a kiss for being so sweet, but little Rabb will be a Marine. Not Navy," said Mac, laughing.

"Darn, so no kiss?" asked Harm, mock crest-fallen.

"Well…" said Mac. She leaned forward so her lips met Harm's and they kissed each other lovingly before reluctantly pulling apart.

"You feeling better?" asked Harm, softly.

"How could I not feel better," said Mac, wrapping her arms around him again.

"I love you Sarah," said Harm, placing a kiss on her hair.

"I love you too Harm," said Mac with a smile as she buried her face against his chest.

When they pulled apart, Mac wanted to go and have a shower and Harm went to the kitchen to get some breakfast, knowing that Mac would stay away from the kitchen so she wouldn't smell any food while she was still feeling nauseous.

Harm was reading the newspaper with a freshly made cup of coffee beside him when Chloe padded into the kitchen.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" asked Harm.

"Fine," replied Chloe.

"Where's Mac?" she added.

"She's feeling a bit sick so is staying away from food smells," said Harm.

"Oh, the baby," said Chloe.

"Yeah," said Harm.

"We should cheer her up!" said Chloe.

"We could. She tends to feel better after awhile though luckily," said Harm.

"Morning sickness," said Chloe, understanding.

"What would you like for breakfast?" asked Harm.

"I'll just have some toast," said Chloe, getting up from the counter stool and moving towards the fridge.

"I'll make it for you," said Harm.

"It's fine, really. I can do it. I'm not all that little anymore," said Chloe pointedly.

"Would you be planning on joining the Marines by any chance," said Harm with a chuckle, noting that some of Mac seemed to have rubbed off on Chloe.

"Maybe," said Chloe, putting a few slices of bread in the toaster.

"Are you going to have anything to drink?" asked Harm when Chloe sat down again with a plate.

"Yeah…" Chloe trailed off.

"I was wondering, would I be allowed to have coffee? Pretty please?" she continued.

Harm considered this for a moment before coming up with a question of his own.

"That really depends. Does you father allow you to have coffee?" he asked.

"He does sometimes," said Chloe.

"Well, okay. But I'll make it for you," said Harm.

"Cool," said Chloe.

"Oh and don't let Mac get a whiff of it, little Rabb doesn't seem to like it," said Harm.

Chloe laughed. "Okay," she said.

Harm made Chloe a cup of coffee, purposely making it weak for her, which had been his plan when he offered to make it. He knew Mac would have done the same and Chloe didn't seem to notice a difference when she took a sip.

"Mac!" she said a moment later, getting up to hug Mac who had come into the adjoining living room.

"Hey, how are you this morning?" asked Mac, returning the hug.

"I'm fine, how about you? Is the baby fine?" asked Chloe.

"We're both fine. I'm starting to feel a bit better," said Mac.

"I'm glad. Hey, can we go shopping today?" asked Chloe.

Harm groaned inwardly, shopping was not his favourite pastime. 

"Good idea Chloe," said Mac enthusiastically.

Look out for Chapter 8, things start getting more interesting!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At a mall in Washington D.C. (Author's Note: I don't live in the US, so that's why the mall doesn't have a name.)

"Ooo Mac, look at this dress! Isn't it pretty!" said Chloe.

"It sure is," said Mac.

"Where would I wear it though?" asked Chloe.

"How about to little Rabb's christening?" suggested Mac.

Chloe grinned. "Yeah," she said, grabbing her size and going to try it on.

Harm was with them but had left them to it and visited a sports shop.

Chloe stepped out of the changing room and twirled around for Mac.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"You look beautiful Chloe," said Mac, putting a hand to her head and smiling so Chloe wouldn't worry about her.

"Thanks," said Chloe, disappearing again and changing back into her own clothes.

Emerging, Chloe looked at Mac with concern. Mac was pale and seemed to be a bit out of it.

"Are you okay Sarah?" asked Chloe.

"Sure, I'm fine Chloe," said Mac, a moment before collapsing on the ground.

"Mac!" screamed Chloe, kneeling down beside her.

A sales girl had rushed over and put a cushion underneath Mac's head while another rang for assistance.

While they waited, Chloe reached into Mac's purse and pulled out her cell phone. She pushed the speed dial for Harm's phone and he answered after one ring.

"Hey Mac," he said.

"It's Chloe, Mac's fainted in the store, she hasn't woken up yet and I'm scared," said Chloe urgently, speaking quickly in her haste to tell him everything.

"Whoa, slow down Chloe. I'll be right there," said Harm, ending the call and sprinting to the store he'd left them at.

Harm got there at the same time the medics did.

"What happened?" he asked a frightened Chloe.

"I don't know, she just fainted," said Chloe.

Harm gave Sarah's name and details to the medics, also telling them that she was pregnant. He anxiously held onto her hand, silently telling her he loved her. Mac stirred as she was being taken to the medical centre and opened her eyes.

"Hi there Marine," said Harm, relief flooding through him.

"Hi, what happened?" she asked.

"You fainted, you're being taken to a medical centre," said Harm. They reached the centre and the medics took Mac through on the stretcher while Harm and Chloe followed.

"Chloe, where's Chloe?" asked Mac looking around.

"She's fine, she's right here," replied Harm, indicating to Chloe.

Chloe hung back and Harm didn't have time to question her behaviour before a doctor came in to examine Mac.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" said Dr. Andrea West.

"Hi, I'm fine," said Mac.

"Uh huh, and how were you feeling before you fainted?" asked Dr. West.

"Weak and dizzy," replied Mac.

"I'll just examine her and then you and your daughter can come back in again," said Dr. West, speaking to Harm.

Harm looked at Chloe. "She's not…" he began before deciding it wasn't important to correct the assumption right away. He gave Mac a quick kiss before leaving the room with Chloe and going out to the waiting room. Chloe was quiet, Harm noted. _Too quiet,_ he thought.

"Is everything all right Chloe?" he asked.

"Yup," replied Chloe quickly, hiding her face behind a magazine. She avoided any further attempts by Harm to get her to talk and Harm gave up, knowing that Mac could get her to talk.

_I hope everything's okay with Mac and the baby. She didn't eat breakfast again this morning. I should have tried harder to get her to eat,_ thought Harm.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Dr. West open the door of the examination room and call them back inside.

Mac was sitting on the examination table, the colour returning to her cheeks when they entered.

"Mac, how are you feeling?" asked Harm worriedly.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry that I scared you and Chloe," said Mac.

Harm put a hand on her cheek and Mac leaned into his caress. "You scared me," he whispered.

"Really, I'm okay," said Mac.

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips before turning back to Dr. West.

"Your wife is fine sir. She needs to be better about eating though so this doesn't happen again," she said.

"And the baby?" asked Harm worriedly.

"The baby's fine, everything seems to be as it should," said Dr. West with a smile.

"Thanks doctor," said Harm.

Dr. West merely nodded in reply.

"Would it help if I was to give you a list of foods you should be eating?" she asked Mac.

"I have always had a healthy appetite. It's just that I haven't been eating well in the morning because of the morning sickness," said Mac.

"I can vouch for that, you'd be amazed at how much she can manage to eat doctor," said Harm.

Mac playfully swatted his arm and Chloe couldn't help but giggle.

"Good, you're eating for two now. Morning sickness can be difficult to deal with. Especially to find a food that you don't have an aversion to at the time! I'll give you some information on what you could do to combat the morning sickness," said Dr. West smiling.

"That would be great," replied Mac.

Soon the three of them were making their way out of the medical centre. Harm kept a firm arm around Mac's waist, despite her insistence that she felt fine. Chloe was still quiet.

"What's wrong with Chloe?" asked Mac, turning to Harm after Chloe had entered their car and they had shut the door behind her.

"I don't know. I tried getting her to talk to me but she wouldn't. She's been like that since you fainted," said Harm.

Mac sighed, her heart going out to her little sister. "I'll talk to her when we get home. You can make yourself scarce can't you?" she asked.

"Sure, as long as you promise to get some rest as well," said Harm.

"I promise," replied Mac, kissing him.

Harm and Mac's house

Chloe ran ahead of them into the house and went straight to her room, closing the door behind her.

"It looks like it's time for that talk," said Mac, turning to Harm.

"Good luck Sarah," said Harm.

"Thanks, I hope she talks to me," said Mac, before making her way to the guest room.

She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Chloe.

"It's me Chloe, can I come in?" asked Mac.

"I guess," came the reply.

Mac opened the door. Chloe was sitting on the bed, studying the pattern on the sheets intently. She didn't look up when Mac sat down beside her.

"Are you all right Chloe? You've been pretty quiet," began Mac.

Chloe didn't reply.

"Hey, you know you can talk to me, don't you?" asked Mac.

Chloe looked up. "Yeah, I know."

"So do you want to talk? I'm sorry that I scared you today," said Mac.

"It's my fault," said Chloe sadly.

"What's your fault sweetie?" asked Mac.

"I was the one that wanted to go shopping. If we were here nothing would have happened," said Chloe.

Mac wrapped her arms around Chloe. "It is not your fault. I don't want you blaming yourself. I'm the one that hasn't been eating like I should be," said Mac.

"It's not?" asked Chloe.

"It's definitely not your fault. Pregnant women faint sometimes, it happens. You helped, you did the right thing in calling Harm," said Mac.

Chloe managed a small smile. "You're sure that you're okay?" she asked.

"Positive, the baby and I are both fine," said Mac reassuringly.

"I'm so glad. I was scared today," said Chloe.

"I know, I didn't mean to scare you and Harm," said Mac.

"That's okay," said Chloe.

"Promise me you won't blame yourself," said Mac.

"I promise," replied Chloe, hugging Mac again.

"I love you," said Mac, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too," said Chloe kissing Mac's cheek.

Harm looked at Mac as she and Chloe made their way back into the living room. Mac silently told him that everything was all right and he noticed that Chloe seemed much brighter than she had been.

"Well ladies, what do you say about lunch?" asked Harm.

"I'm starving!" said Chloe.

"Now that you mention it, lunch does sound good," said Mac with a smile.

"How does pasta sound?" asked Harm, getting up.

"Pasta sounds great," said Mac as Chloe nodded her agreement.

"Oh and Chloe and I want ice-cream for dessert, don't we Chloe?" said Mac, winking at Chloe.

"Definitely!"

"All right, have your ice-cream orders ready after lunch," said Harm with a smile, disappearing into the kitchen.

Chapter 9 follows!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sorry for the long delay in posting this. This chapter is pretty much just some fun fluff, but that's just the way this chapter went as I wrote it. It won't always be this "fluffy" I promise!

"I want chocolate, no I want cookie dough..."

Harm waited patiently, a knowing smile on his face as Chloe tried to decide what ice-cream flavour she wanted. 

Chloe was thinking, her brow furrowed. "Hey Mac, what are you going to get?"

"I feel like Rocky Road today but cookie dough sounds good too," replied Mac.

"How about we get all three?" asked Harm.

"We can, really?" asked Chloe.

"I don't see why not," said Harm, glancing at Mac who nodded her agreement.

"Cool," said Chloe.

"Well, it's settled then. I'll go and get it now and should be back soon," said Harm.

"Okay, thanks Harm," said Mac.

"Yeah, thanks," echoed Chloe.

"No problem," replied Harm.

He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door, car keys in hand after Mac had given him a kiss goodbye.

"Chloe, do you want to go back and get that dress tomorrow?" asked Mac.

"I don't know, we should stay here and you can rest more," said Chloe.

"I'll be fine, really. I promise we won't stay long. I really want to get it for you, " said Mac.

"Okay," said Chloe, after considering for a moment.

"Good, so what else do you want to do tomorrow?" asked Mac.

"I want to paint my nails purple," said Chloe.

"Purple huh. Do you want a dark purple or a light purple?" asked Mac.

"Light, it looks prettier," said Chloe.

"Okay, we'll do that before we go to the mall tomorrow. I'll do your hair as well, you'll be the prettiest girl there," said Mac, affectionately smoothing down Chloe's hair.

Chloe smiled. "Thanks. I want to be beautiful like you when I'm older."

"Aww, Chloe! You're already beautiful, and what matters most is how beautiful you are on the inside," said Mac.

"Well, I haven't been bratty for ages," said Chloe.

Mac laughed. "Yeah, you've grown-up. I can't believe that you'll be 12 next year."

"Yeah. Mac, since I'll be 12 next year. Do you think I could get my ears pierced?" asked Chloe, hopefully.

"Chloe, I don't know. That's up to your dad. I'll ring him and ask though, what do you say?" said Mac.

"Okay, I hope he says yes," said Chloe.

"I'll try to sell the idea to him if he isn't sure. I think you're old enough now," said Mac.

"Cool," grinned Chloe.

They heard the sound of Harm's SUV in the driveway.

"That'll be our ice-cream now," said Mac.

"Yup," said Chloe, getting up from the couch she and Mac were sitting on and moving to the kitchen table. Mac followed her and Harm entered the house carrying the shopping bag.

"Here we go ladies, an order of chocolate, rocky road and cookie dough ice-cream," he said good-naturedly, putting the bag down and letting them help themselves.

"Mmm, I really had a craving for Rocky Road," said Mac, after a few spoonfuls.

"Little Rabb an ice-cream lover?" asked Harm with a grin.

"Maybe, if I start craving rabbit food though, I'll know the baby will take after you," replied Mac.

"And would that be bad?" asked Harm, giving her his flyboy grin.

Mac thought for a moment, pretending to decide. "No, not at all," she said.

Harm kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss.

"Eww, guys, I'm eating here," said Chloe loudly.

Harm and Mac pulled apart laughing and Mac playfully tossed a napkin at her.

"Um Harm, do you know you're probably the only person in the world who doesn't eat ice-cream?" asked Chloe.

"I don't know about the only person," replied Harm seriously. "But I suppose it couldn't hurt."

He grabbed a spoon and took some of Mac's ice cream and then Chloe's.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" asked Mac.

"Surprisingly not," remarked Harm with a grin.

"Way to go Chloe, you've single-handedly made Harm eat something other than rabbit food," said Mac, holding out her hand.

"Ah, it was easy," said Chloe, as she and Mac solemnly shook hands.

"How many times do I have to tell you ladies, I do not eat rabbit food," protested Harm jokingly.

Mac muttered something that sounded like "right" underneath her breath for which she earned a mock glare from Harm and Chloe quickly shoved ice-cream into her mouth to stop herself laughing.

The following morning

Harm woke up to the sound of shrieking and giggling. Momentarily confused from sleep, he yawned and stretched out, realizing Mac was not in the bed with him. Pulling a shirt on over his boxer shorts, Harm moved to the door to go and investigate before remembering that he couldn't just go around in boxers with Chloe in the house as well. Pulling on some shorts, he left the bedroom. The shrieking had stopped but a giggle every now and then led him to the living room. Pillows were thrown haphazardly around the room and Mac and Chloe were sitting on the couch. Mac was painting Chloe's nails while they talked and both of them would giggle every once in a while. Harm had a mental image of the same scene happening years from then, if he and Mac had a daughter. He grinned to himself and made his presence known.

"Good morning," he said walking further into the room. "Whoa it looks like a hurricane came through here."

Chloe giggled and Mac stood up to greet her husband.

"Hey, you overslept and I didn't want to wake you," said Mac, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him lightly.

"That's okay, what have you girls been up to?" asked Harm, his eyebrows raised slightly.

Mac looked around. "Well, first we had breakfast, then we had a pillow fight and now we're doing nails, followed by hair."

"And then we're going to the mall for a little while," she finished, smiling at Harm's comical look.

"Sounds like a fun day," said Harm, keeping the sarcasm to a barely noticeable minimum.

"I know, I'm sorry honey. This must be too much girly stuff for you," said Mac with a laugh.

"Hey, no problem," said Harm easily.

"Besides you'll get practice for when you and Mac have your baby. It's going to be a girl," said Chloe knowledgeably. 

"Really? How do you know that?" asked Harm, as Mac smiled beside him.

"I just know. I'm psychic," said Chloe.

"Hmm, in that case can Mac and I come and ask you about the cases we get at work? You could help with your psychic abilities," said Harm.

"I don't know. I'm psychic, but I'm not that psychic!" said Chloe with a grin. "I don't know about all that lawyer stuff. I want to be one when I grow up though."

"Wow, you'll make a great lawyer Chloe," said Mac.

"You will," agreed Harm.

"Thanks. Mac, can we do my other hand now?" asked Chloe.

"Oh yeah, we'll get right to it," said Mac.

"I'm off to take a shower," said Harm, kissing Mac and going back to their bedroom.

Another peal of giggles burst out just moments later and despite the fact that their living room had turned into a beauty salon Harm found he didn't mind. __

_This is going to be an interesting week,_ he thought to himself, shaking his head with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mac stepped into the bedroom she shared with Harm. 

"Hey beautiful," said Harm, pulling on a shirt after his shower.

"Hey yourself," said Mac.

"How's everything going?" asked Harm.

"Great, I'm about to do Chloe's hair," said Mac.

"I needed to ask your opinion on something," she continued.

"Mac, I'm not the best person to ask about hairstyles," said Harm, a teasingly serious tone in his voice.

Mac laughed and threw a pillow at him, which he ducked.

"Funny squid," she said.

Harm just shrugged with a smile. A few kisses later, Mac extricated herself from Harm's lap and sat down beside him.

"Chloe asked me about getting her ears pierced last night. That's her Dad's decision, but I don't have a problem letting her get them pierced. I think she's old enough and responsible enough now," said Mac.

"Okay. That's reasonable. Have you called him?" asked Harm.

"Not yet. I'm about to though. The thing is I kind of told her that if he wasn't sure I'd try to convince him," said Mac.

"I don't think it's something Kyle will have a problem with," said Harm.

"I know. I guess I just wanted to know what you think," said Mac.

"I don't see anything wrong with it. It's just one hole in each ear right, not more?" said Harm.

"Yes, just one in each," confirmed Mac.

"Chloe's a big girl, if she's decided she wants them I don't see why not," said Harm.

"Thanks honey," said Mac.

Harm grinned at her. "Will we be having this conversation again if we have a girl?"

"Probably," said Mac, smiling.

"Even with a boy these days," she added.

Harm grimaced. "Good point."

Kissing Harm, Mac left the bedroom with Harm behind her who made his way to the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Chloe I'm going to call your Dad to ask about getting your ears pierced and then we'll do your hair okay," said Mac.

"Sure," said Chloe who was making sure her nails were dry. Mac dialed while Chloe sat and watched, her fingers crossed for good luck.

"Yay!" said Chloe when Mac ended the call. She jumped off the couch and hugged Mac excitedly.

"I wonder what earrings I should get. Flowers, hearts, butterflies, a pretty colour?" said Chloe, thinking about it.

"I don't know, I guess we'll see when we get there," said Mac, squeezing Chloe's shoulder affectionately.

At a mall in Washington

Mac and Chloe walked into the store they'd been in the previous day with Harm following.

Chloe grabbed the dress she'd tried on and Mac looked around.

"Chloe, do you want to choose one more outfit?" she asked.

"It's okay Mac, really," said Chloe.

Mac smiled at Chloe's maturity before pressing on.

"Please? I want to," she said.

Chloe thought for a moment. "Well, okay but I don't want any more presents. Deal?"

Mac pretended to consider for a moment. "Deal."

"Cool," said Chloe.

"Mac, do you like this skirt?" asked Chloe, holding up a black skirt that ended just above the knee.

"It's really nice," said Mac, admiring it.

"Which of these tops do you like?" she asked, having found two nice tops that she thought would look lovely on Chloe.

"Ah…both," said Chloe.

"But I like this one a bit better," she added, fingering the purple top.

"Okay, try them on," said Mac.

Mac looked over at Harm when Chloe had disappeared into the changing room.

"Bored flyboy?" she asked.

Harm wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her cheek.

"Well, I could say no but I'd be lying," he said.

"Sorry," said Mac.

"Hey, don't apologise. It's nice to see you both enjoying yourselves," said Harm.

"We'll do something fun for you too. How about a baseball game or something?" said Mac.

"Sounds good," said Harm with a smile.

Mac kissed his cheek as Chloe came out of the dressing room.

"Wow Chloe, you look beautiful," said Mac.

"Thanks," said Chloe twirling around, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"You look very pretty Chloe," added Harm.

"Thanks," said Chloe, a slight blush creeping to her cheeks at the compliment from the handsome naval aviator.

She disappeared again to change.

"That was very sweet of you Harm," said Mac.

"I meant it. She's a good kid," said Harm.

Mac smiled. "Yes she is," she agreed.

After they had paid for the dress, the skirt and top, they all left the store.

"What do you say Chloe. Do you want to go and see if we can get your ears pierced today?" asked Mac as they walked.

"Yeah!" said Chloe enthusiastically.

Two hairdressing stores later, they had found one that had an opening available. Chloe sat down in the chair, with Mac beside her holding her hand while Harm flipped through a magazine in the waiting area.

"You ready dear?" asked the lady doing the piercing.

Chloe began to nod before shaking her head. "I don't know," she said in a small voice.

"That's okay. You think about it and I'll be back in a few minutes," said the assistant.

"Chloe, I thought you wanted this," said Mac gently.

"I really want to, I'm still a bit scared though," said Chloe.

"It will hurt a little but I don't want you to do this unless you're positive okay?" said Mac.

Chloe nodded. A few moments later she let out a breath she had been unconsciously holding.

"I'm ready now," said Chloe.

"You sure sweetie?" asked Mac.

"Yeah," said Chloe.

"How are we doing over here?" asked the lady, coming up to them.

"I'm ready now," said Chloe.

The preparations were made, Chloe chose some small studs in the shape of butterflies and not long after that she had pierced ears.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought," said Chloe as they left the store.

"You did very well," said Mac, admiring the earrings.

"That looks painful," said Harm.

"Chicken," retorted Chloe.

"Oh thanks," laughed Harm.

"Harm," began Mac.

"Yeah," replied Harm.

"Baby Rabb and I are hungry. Are you going to feed us?" asked Mac with a smile.

Harm's smile was wide. "You bet. Let's get all three of you fed."

"Cool, I'm hungry too," said Chloe.

After lunch they made their way back out to the car park, to go home. As they passed a group of young boys, several looked at Chloe with interest. Mac noticed this and smiled to herself while Harm gave them a warning look. Mac elbowed him lightly as they walked on.

"What was that about?" she whispered to him.

"They were looking at her," defended Harm.

"So? She's a pretty girl, of course they're going to look," whispered Mac.

"She's too young Mac," Harm whispered back.

"Guys, I'm not deaf you know," said Chloe in a loud whisper, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Sorry Chloe, Harm and I were just disagreeing on something," said Mac.

"I can take care of myself you know Harm," said Chloe.

"I know. I might be a bit protective. You're my little sis too," said Harm, playfully swatting her arm.

"Thanks, I like having a big sister and a big brother," said Chloe, as they reached the car.

Mac shook her head, chuckling as they all got into the car.

"You're really good at this father thing, you know that?" she said.

Harm smiled at her and took her hand. "I hope so. You're going to be a great mother too."

Chapter 11 follows.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Haaarm," said Mac, dragging his name out with a laugh.

"I didn't do anything," said Harm, an innocent expression on his face.

Mac pushed his hands away from her stomach area, where he seemed to rest his hands often.

"I'm trying to cook here," said Mac, emptying the cake mixture into a tray.

"Yeah, we're baking!" said Chloe, as she took the bowl and used a spoon to taste the remaining mixture.

"Or eating," said Harm jokingly.

Chloe thought for a few seconds on the appropriateness of the action before deciding to do it anyway and poked her tongue out at Harm.

"Two can play that game young lady," teased Harm as he returned the gesture.

Mac laughed. "Okay you two. Cut it out. Chloe, do you want to put the tray in the oven?"

"Yeah, I want to do it!" said Chloe.

After Chloe had put the cake in the oven to bake, the three of them left the kitchen.

"So what do you want to do until the cake's ready?" asked Mac.

"I'm gonna watch tv," said Chloe, glancing at the wall clock.

"Okay, we're going to get some work done," said Mac.

"What work? We don't have any cases," said Harm.

"You wish flyboy. Now get your stuff," said Mac.

"Okay, okay," said Harm knowing that it needed to be done.

After a few minutes it was Mac that closed her file with a sigh. Harm looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just a bit tired," said Mac.

"Why don't you go get some sleep then," said Harm.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea. I think I might just lay down here," agreed Mac.

Harm held his arms out. "Come here Marine."

Mac scooted over and smiled as she snuggled against him. "Now, this is what I call comfortable," she said.

On the other couch Chloe pretended to gag, before giggling at the teasing warning look they both threw at her. Mac got herself more comfortable and closed her eyes, Harm lazily running his fingers through her hair.

"I love you," said Harm.

"I love you too," replied Mac before drifting off to sleep.

"Harm, I think we should get the cake out," said Chloe quietly, as Mac slept in his arms awhile later.

"Okay, let's go take a look," said Harm in the same quiet tone. He moved slowly, trying not to wake Mac. He dropped a soft kiss on her forehead before following Chloe into the kitchen. 

"How's the cake?" asked a voice from behind them.

"I thought you were sleeping," said Harm.

"I was. I plan on going back to sleep, but it's time for the cake to come out," said Mac.

"Your clock told you?" asked Chloe.

"Ah huh," said Mac.

"That's too cool," said Chloe.

"More like too confusing. She won't tell me how she does it," said Harm.

"I did tell you. It's a Marine thing," said Mac.

"Yeah and that's why every other Marine does the same thing," said Harm, raising his eyebrows playfully.

"Good point. Um, it skips a few generations?" said Mac, as she and Chloe took the cake out of the oven.

Harm gave her a disbelieving look before shaking his head with a laugh. "If you say so," he replied.

Mac smiled at him before gently piercing the top of the cake with a fork to check that it was fully baked.

"All ready," she said a moment later.

"Can I have some now?" asked Chloe.

"Do you want to wait until it cools down a bit?" asked Mac.

"Okay. I suppose it'll taste better that way," said Chloe.

"It will and it might give you a tummy ache if you eat it while it's too hot," said Mac. Chloe nodded and headed out of the kitchen, Harm and Mac following her.

"So are you going to have any cake?" Chloe asked Harm.

He glanced between them and knew they'd made it their mission to include some junk food into his diet.

"Most likely," he replied with a smile.

"Good. You so need to eat real food," said Chloe dramatically.

"That sounds like a challenge flyboy. Think you can handle it?" grinned Mac.

"Oh I'm up to the challenge," said Harm, grinning back.

"We'll see. Now, I know a tired Marine who wants to sleep in the arms of a handsome sailor. Know anyone who fits that description?" said Mac.

Harm thought for a moment. "I've got the perfect sailor for you. How about someone named Harmon Rabb?" he said winking.

"Sounds good to me. Lead the way," said Mac. 

Chloe rolled her eyes with a smile and flipped on the television. Harm led Mac over to the couch and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Mac settled comfortably against him and closed her eyes. Mac woke an hour later and smiled as she saw her flyboy had fallen asleep too. Kissing his cheek, she got up from in his arms and noticing Chloe's absence looked in the kitchen. The cake had cling wrap over the top and a piece had clearly been cut; however Chloe was nowhere to be seen. Heading to Chloe's room, Mac could hear her little sister's voice.

_She's probably on the phone, _thought Mac to herself before she knocked lightly and opened the door.

Just as Mac had thought Chloe was sitting on her bed with the cordless phone talking animatedly to a friend. 

"Hey Sarah! How did you sleep?" asked Chloe, taking a break from telling her friend Katie about her newly pierced ears.

"I slept well. Harm fell asleep too," said Mac.

"You don't mind that I rang Katie?" asked Chloe.

"No. It's fine. I was just checking on you since I didn't see you downstairs," said Mac.

"Good. I'll come back downstairs soon. I had some cake. It's really yummy," said Chloe.

"Really? I'll have to try it," said Mac with a smile.

"Say hi to Katie for me," she added as she left the room.

Harm stirred as she re-entered the living room and she sat down on the couch beside him, running her fingers lightly through his hair. Harm opened one eye and quickly closed it again. Mac struggled to contain her laughter. 

_Well, I may as well take the chance to tease him, _she thought. 

She leaned down to kiss him, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist kissing her back. Just as she'd thought, a few second later he'd deepened the kiss and pulled her closer.

"I knew that'd wake you up," laughed Mac when they pulled apart.

"How could it not!" said Harm, quirking an eyebrow at her suggestively.

Mac just laughed and threw a cushion at him. Catching the cushion, he threw it aside and pulled her closer again, his arms resting on her flat stomach.

"You've been doing that a lot you know," said Mac, as she sat leaning back against his chest.

"What have I been doing a lot?" said Harm, kissing her neck.

"Resting your hands on my stomach," said Mac, resting her hands on top of his.

"I know. I can't help it. I can't wait until you start showing," said Harm.

Mac smiled and turned her head to look at him. "You're so sweet. I'm really looking forward to showing too."

"I told you I don't make promises I don't intend to keep," said Harm with a grin.

"You did," agreed Mac smiling back.

Chapter 12 follows.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I'm going to bed," said Chloe, later that night, suppressing a yawn.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute. We have to dab the solution around your earrings," said Mac.

"Oh yeah. How much do I need?" asked Chloe.

"I'll help you with it," said Mac.

"Okay," said Chloe before leaving the room.

"We should get to bed pretty soon too. Work tomorrow," said Mac.

Harm groaned. "It's the end of the weekend already?"

"Ah huh," said Mac with a laugh.

"I'm going to go tuck Chloe in," said Mac, dropping a kiss on his head as she got up.

"Okay, I'll be in to say good night too once you're all finished with the earring business," said Harm.

Mac smiled. "Sure."

"Knock knock, Miss Madison," said Mac a moment later.

"Come in," said Chloe.

Mac walked into the room. Chloe wore her pyjamas and held the bottle of solution in her hand.

"Let's take a look at that," said Mac.

Chloe handed the bottle over and Mac quickly read the instructions. Getting some cotton wool she dabbed some of the solution around each of Chloe's earrings, turning them also.

"There we go. How are they feeling?" asked Mac, having noted that the area around the earrings looked almost normal.

"They feel fine," said Chloe.

"Good," said Mac.

Chloe climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up. Mac smoothed the covers down and kissed her cheek.

"Good night. I love you," said Mac.

"Night. I love you too," said Chloe, giving her a hug and kiss.

There was a knock on the door and receiving the permission to enter Harm walked into the room.

"Hey ladies. I just came to say good night," said Harm.

"Good night Harm," said Chloe.

"Good night Chloe," said Harm, bending to place a peck on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams," said Mac as she and Harm left the room.

"I will," replied Chloe before they closed the door.

Later that night, Harm and Mac got ready for bed also. Mac sat on the edge of their bed after her shower before a thought crossed her mind and she quickly stood to go and see whether everything was locked. A wave of dizziness hit her and she sat back down, taking a few deep breaths to ease the dizziness.

"Honey? What's wrong?" asked Harm who had just come out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. He sat down beside her, concern on his face.

"Nothing. Just got dizzy that's all. I must have gotten up too quickly," said Mac.

"Are you sure?" asked Harm.

"Yeah. Anyone getting up too quickly might get dizzy and being pregnant as well I should have thought of it," said Mac.

"As long as you're okay," said Harm kissing her cheek.

"I'm fine," said Mac.

"I was going to check if everything was locked," she continued.

"Hey, that's my job. I did lock up and I'll go and double check. You just relax," said Harm.

"Thanks sweetheart," said Mac, kissing his lips softly. Squeezing her hand, he pulled on boxer shorts and a t-shirt before leaving the room to check that the house was secure.

"All locked up," he announced when he returned. He smiled as he looked at her, half asleep on top of the covers.

"Baby Rabb making you tired?" he asked softly as he picked her up and drew back the covers, gently placing her down on the bed.

"Something like that," replied Mac sleepily. "Baby Rabb is definitely very much worth it though."

"Can't disagree with you there," said Harm with a grin as he got into bed beside her.

Mac moved into his arms and closed her eyes. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," said Harm, tenderly pushing a lock of hair away from her face as he held her close.

"I love you more," said Mac playfully, opening her eyes slightly.

"I don't think so Marine. I love you so much that it's not possible for you to love me even more," said Harm.

Mac smiled. "All right. We love each other equally then."

"We do," agreed Harm.

JAG Headquarters

1245

"I'm bored," announced Chloe.

"Did you finish your book?" asked Mac.

"Yup, I was almost finished it anyway," said Chloe.

"Do you want to go and see if PO Tiner has anything for you to do?" asked Mac.

"Like what?" asked Chloe, suspiciously.

"Maybe some filing or an errand," said Mac.

"Well as long as it's not something like cleaning," said Chloe.

"No, it wouldn't be cleaning," said Mac.

Chloe went to see Tiner who was happy to give her some simple filing to do, while Mac worked and Harm was in court.

"Hey beautiful," said a voice from Mac's door.

"Hi handsome. How was court?" asked Mac, looking up.

"Fine. It's finally over. Now it's just a matter of waiting for the verdict," said Harm, sitting down.

"That's good. How long do you think they'll be out for?" asked Mac.

"Depends really. At least a few hours," said Harm.

Mac nodded.

"Where's Chloe?" he asked.

"Tiner gave her some filing to do since she was bored," said Mac.

"Well I was just coming to see whether the two of you would like to join me for lunch," said Harm.

"Sounds good, what are we having?" asked Mac.

"We're having whatever you want," said Harm.

"Okay, well, I have a craving for pizza," said Mac.

"Pizza it is then," said Harm.

"Baby Rabb is Italian?" he asked a moment later, cocking an eyebrow at her in amusement.

"Not sure. Is Rabb an Italian surname?" asked Mac, playing along.

"Not that I know of," laughed Harm.

"Did I hear something about pizza?" asked Chloe, stepping into Mac's office holding some files in her arms.

"You sure did. Harm was just inviting us to lunch. You feel like pizza?" asked Mac.

"Yeah! I love pizza," said Chloe.

"That's settled then," said Harm.

"Cool! When are we going?" said Chloe.

"Soon," replied Mac, mentally going through her cases to see whether there was anything that couldn't wait.

"Okay," said Chloe, dropping two files onto Mac's desk and disappearing out the door.

Ten minutes later, the three of them left JAG headquarters heading for a pizza place. Parking the car a block away, they walked to the restaurant. A young blonde woman walked past them and they heard her gasp a moment later. Turning they saw that the woman's grocery bags had split and her purchases had fallen across the pavement.

"Would you like some help?" asked Mac.

The woman looked up. "No, no, it's fine. Thanks for offering though," she replied.

"If you're sure," said Mac uncertainly, before Chloe pulled her inside the restaurant. 

Mac turned after they'd entered expecting Harm to be behind them. She saw he was still outside and was helping the woman with her groceries. They were seated at a booth at one of the windows and Mac noted Harm had disappeared but the woman remained where she was. A moment later he returned, bringing a few shopping bags with him. Harm helped her load her groceries into the new bags, and ignored the woman's obvious interest in him. 

"Hmm, I guess she preferred for Harm to help her," said Chloe noticing Mac looking outside.

"Yeah," said Mac, tearing her eyes away from the way the woman was flirtatiously smiling at her husband. 

She knew Harm was only being himself, it was a part of him that she loved, how he was always willing to help others so she didn't quite know why it was bothering her. She didn't have time to ponder it further though because Harm slid into the booth next to her, putting his arm around her as he did so. Mac involuntarily tensed before relaxing.

"I was just helping the woman with her groceries. She said she didn't want help but I insisted," said Harm conversationally.

Mac nodded, forcing a smile on her face as a waiter came by to take their orders. Shortly before they finished their meal, Mac excused herself to the bathroom.

"Okay, maybe you can enlighten me Chloe. What's wrong with Mac?" asked Harm after Mac had gone.

Chloe swallowed and took a sip of her lemonade.

"Not sure. I think she was a bit upset about that woman," said Chloe.

"Why? I only helped her," said Harm.

"Umm Harm, maybe you didn't notice but that woman was flirting with you," said Chloe.

Harm sighed. "I noticed. Mac isn't usually bothered though. She knows I wouldn't flirt with someone else," he said.

Chloe shrugged before falling silent when she saw Mac was returning.

"So, did baby approve of the pizza?" ventured Harm.

"Yeah, it was fine," replied Mac, more shortly than she'd intended. 

"We'd better get going," she continued.

"Sure," said Harm, leaving the appropriate money on the table as he got up.

JAG Headquarters

Mac's office

1405

"Mac, do you have some time? I needed to talk to you about something," said Harm.

Mac hesitated slightly. "Okay. I've got a few minutes," she replied.

Chapter 13 is coming soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Harm closed the door and turned to face Mac before hesitating and turning to close the blinds also. Mac was looking at him curiously, despite having a good idea of what it was Harm wanted to talk to her about. Harm sighed and sat down on the edge of her desk while Mac waited for him to speak.

"You know I love you don't you?" asked Harm.

Mac looked at him in surprise. "Of course. And I love you too," she replied.

"Good. So tell me why Sarah," said Harm.

Mac shook her head slightly. "Why what?"

Harm gave her a look. "You know what. Why did my helping that woman bother you, because it obviously did," he said.

"I don't know," said Mac softly.

"Well, I do know but I don't know why it bothered me like that. She was flirting with you Harm and it didn't look like you set her straight," she continued.

"Mac, I'm a happily married man. My wedding ring is there for all to see," said Harm.

"She was still flirting with you and she's a blonde…" said Mac, breaking off.

"Even if she was flirting, I wasn't flirting back. I just helped her with her stuff," said Harm.

"Besides, I didn't marry a blonde, I married a beautiful brunette named Sarah. Know her?" added Harm.

Mac smiled. "I think so. She's being a bit silly at the moment though."

"I love you Sarah, with every fiber of my being. I don't want you thinking I'd want someone else. You're the only one for me. I found you, finally got my head out of my six and married you and I'm never letting you go sweetheart," said Harm, looking into her eyes.

Mac's eyes were moist and she held back tears as she got up from her seat.

"I'm sorry. I love you so much Harm," she managed to get out, before bursting into tears and burying her face against his chest.

"It's me who should be sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," murmured Harm into her hair as he held her close.

"It wasn't you. I don't know what's the matter with me today," said Mac, pulling back to look at him.

"It's okay. I just always want you to know how much I love you," said Harm, wiping her tears away tenderly.

"I do know. I love you with everything I have too honey. I'm sorry for being silly," said Mac.

"It's okay," said Harm soothingly, kissing her lips softly.

"Harm?" said Mac.

"Yeah?" replied Harm.

"Can I blame pregnancy hormones?" she asked with a small smile.

"You bet. We do have to remember that there are pregnancy hormones floating around," he said with a grin.

"Floating around?" asked Mac, raising her eyebrows at him with a smile.

"Well, whatever it is that pregnancy hormones do," said Harm, chuckling. 

Mac smiled. "You're the best husband any woman could ask for, you know that?" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I do now that you've told me," replied Harm, pulling her closer.

"Good," said Mac leaning her forehead against his.

Harm smiled before capturing her lips with his in a loving embrace.

Someone cleared their throat at the door and they sprang apart, coming at attention as they saw their CO.

"Sir!" they said together.

"I'm going to pretend that I found each of you in your respective offices working," said AJ sternly, pacing in front of them as they stood at attention. 

Neither of them dared to speak and remained staring straight ahead. Chloe's head appeared at the open door and she watched in amusement.

"I also don't need to repeat that this is a work environment and you are senior military officers," continued AJ.

"Do I?" asked AJ, pausing to wait for a response.

"No sir!" said Harm and Mac in unison.

Chloe watched, eyes wide, not knowing whether to laugh or disappear before the Admiral saw her.

"Good. Now back to work! And I need to see you both in my office at 1630," said AJ gruffly.

"Aye aye sir!" said Harm.

"Yes sir!" said Mac.

Chloe's head disappeared quickly and AJ walked out off the office, allowing a small smile to cross his lips. Harm and Mac looked at each other.

"That could have been worse," said Mac.

"Good point. Remind me of this next time I decide to break the rules though," said Harm with a grin.

"Sure. But I'll probably need reminding too," said Mac smiling.

"Shouldn't be a problem," said Harm.

"We got away with a mild chewing out really," said Mac.

"Uh huh. Even a worse one would have been worth it though," said Harm winking as he headed out the door.

Mac smiled. "I agree."

"Sarah?" said Harm a few seconds later.

Mac looked up.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," said Mac.

With a loving glance he left her office, striding over to his own.

"That went well," said Chloe's voice a moment later.

Mac laughed. "Don't think we didn't see you Miss Madison."

"Yeah, but since you had to stand there at attention you couldn't do anything even if I was sitting there eating popcorn," replied Chloe cheekily.

Mac gave her a mock stern look.

"Popcorn would have been a good idea. I wonder if I could make some for next time you guys get in trouble," added Chloe with a grin.

"Okay, okay. You've had your fun," laughed Mac.

"True," agreed Chloe.

"So I guess I don't need to ask whether you guys made up?" she continued.

"We didn't have a fight sweetie, but yeah we made up," said Mac.

"Good. Was it that lady that bothered you?" asked Chloe.

"A bit. I think these pregnancy hormones have been a bit of a shock to the system," said Mac.

"That's normal though, I think," said Chloe reassuringly.

"Yeah, it is," said Mac.

"Oh, I had a file for you," said Chloe, going through a stack she'd left on the floor and handing a file to Mac.

"Thank you. You're a good helper you know," said Mac.

"Thanks. I'm in training," said Chloe.

"What are you in training for?" asked Mac, raising her eyebrows.

"Being a Marine of course," said Chloe seriously.

"You're going to be a Marine lawyer?" asked Mac with a smile.

"Yup. I like the Navy uniform better though," said Chloe.

Mac laughed. "Don't let Harm hear you say that. He'll try to convince you to join the Navy!"

"I'm not deciding which I'm joining yet but being a Marine would be cool," said Chloe.

"That's right. You still have years before you have to make that decision," agreed Mac.

"Maybe you and Harm can tell me how you decided some time. Dad too. Better go deliver some more files though," said Chloe.

"All right. And I'd better get back to work," said Mac.

"Hey Chloe," said Mac as Chloe headed out the door.

Chloe turned around.

"Semper Fi," grinned Mac.

Chloe grinned back. "Semper Fi," she replied saluting, before heading over to Harm's office.

Chapter 14 is next.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

AN: Sorry about the delay in posting this. I've been pretty busy with assignments. This chapter isn't long but it's a decent length I think. The movie I used is just one of my favourites, I thought it'd be fun to use it in this chapter.

Harm and Mac's house

"Hey Mac, what movie do you want to watch?" asked Chloe, sitting down beside where Mac was laying on the couch.

"Um, you pick," said Mac, sitting up.

"No chick flicks ladies, please," said Harm, coming in from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn.

"Well that depends on what Chloe wants to watch," said Mac grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl and popping it in her mouth.

Chloe was kneeling down in front of the entertainment unit, looking through their DVD collection and comparing it to the few DVD's she'd brought with her from home.

The phone rang, and Harm picked it up.

"Rabb," he said.

"Oh hey buddy," he said after listening to the caller.

"Sure I'm up for it. Mac and Chloe were about to watch a chick flick anyway," said Harm.

At this Mac and Chloe both sent Harm mock teasing looks.

"Okay, see you soon," said Harm, ending the call.

"That was Sturgis, he wanted to know if I was up to playing a friendly basketball game with him," he explained, seeing Mac's enquiring look.

"Oh okay," said Mac.

"You don't mind do you honey?" asked Harm.

"No. You go, Chloe and I will have a fun girls night instead. Chick flick, truth or dare…." said Mac trailing off with a grin.

"I've been saved then," replied Harm teasingly.

"Hey Chloe, could you imagine playing truth or dare with this flyboy?" asked Mac.

"It could've ended up interesting," said Chloe mischievously.

A smile spread across Mac's face too as she thought of the possibilities and Harm wisely went to get ready after giving both of them a mock stern look.

"Well have fun you three. I'll see you later," said Harm a few minutes later as he was ready to leave.

"Three?" asked Chloe with a confused look on her face.

Mac was smiling widely. "Yeah three. Me, you and baby Rabb."

Harm grinned back. "Right."

"Cute," said Chloe smiling also.

Mac walked to the door with him.

"Have fun, and say hi to Sturgis for me," she said.

"I will, to both," said Harm.

"We'll miss you," said Mac, placing a hand on her abdomen.

"I'll miss you too," said Harm, caressing her cheek before leaning in to kiss her lovingly.

"I love you," he said as they pulled apart.

"I love you too," said Mac, pulling him in for another passionate kiss.

"Ah, you know I could call Sturgis back and cancel," said Harm, as they came up for air.

Mac laughed. "Wandering thoughts Commander?" she teased.

"Hey, it's not my fault," said Harm.

"I know," said Mac with a smile.

"Okay, well I'd better get going," said Harm.

"See you later. Love you," said Mac.

"Love you too," said Harm, before heading out the door.

The door closed behind him before it opened again a moment later. Mac turned back around, wondering what he'd forgotten.

"Oh, and no dangerous dares. We've got precious cargo there," said Harm, motioning at her stomach with his eyes.

Mac laughed. "We weren't planning any dangerous dares but I promise anyway."

"Good," said Harm, closing the door again.

Mac walked back to the living room smiling.

"About time!" said Chloe who was seated on the couch with the remote control in her hand and the bowl of popcorn beside her.

"Sorry," laughed Mac sitting down next to her.

"So what movie are we watching?" she continued.

"A Walk To Remember. A friend gave it to me for a present and I haven't even watched it yet. And Shane West is pretty cute," said Chloe.

Mac glanced at the cover, the actor was young but she had to agree with Chloe. "Great. Eye candy," she said.

"Yup. So watch the movie now or play truth or dare?" asked Chloe.

"What do you want to do first?" smiled Mac.

Chloe dropped the remote and made herself comfortable on the couch. "Truth or Dare," she said with a smile.

Half an hour later

"Okay, movie time," said Chloe giggling.

"Wait," said Mac, trying to get her laughter under control.

"Okay," said Mac a moment later.

Chloe burst out laughing again and Mac almost joined her before they both settled down and sat back to watch the movie.

2024

Harm unlocked the door expecting to be greeted by quite a bit of noise level, but was surprised to hear silence other than the sound of what sounded like a song on the television.

Dropping his sports bag, he headed to the living room. 

"That was so sad!" he heard Chloe wail, sniffling.

"I know," he heard Mac reply, also sniffling.

At the living room entrance, he stopped. Mac and Chloe were both in tears, the tissue box shared between them, and the movie credits still playing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Harm confused.

"Hi honey," said Mac, dabbing at her eyes.

"Hi Harm," said Chloe, obviously more affected than even what Mac was.

"Um. I thought chick flicks and truth or dare were supposed to be fun," said Harm, thoroughly bewildered as he sat down beside Mac and wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. 

"We did have fun. And the movie was so good, but really sad," explained Chloe, blowing her nose.

Mac nodded in agreement, still sniffling.

It took Harm another five minutes to get Mac and Chloe to stop crying and he picked up the DVD case to take off the movie when they'd both excused themselves to go wash their faces.

_I wonder what's so sad about this movie,_ he thought to himself before shrugging and putting it away.

"Okay, back," said Chloe, closely followed by Mac.

"Right, what do you ladies say to a quick game of charades," suggested Harm, hoping it would help both of them to cheer up more.

"Okay!" said Chloe brightly.

"Can I go first?" she asked.

"Sure," said Harm as Mac sat down beside him with a smile.

2115

"Okay Miss Madison. Bed time," said Mac.

Chloe opened her mouth to argue but decided against it when she had to stifle a yawn.

"I'm going," said Chloe, before going to her room to get ready for bed.

"How was the game?" asked Mac, straightening the cushions on the couch.

"Good. We had a draw so went to sudden death," said Harm.

"And which one of you suddenly died?" Mac teased.

"Sturgis. You are looking at the champion," said Harm grinning boyishly.

Mac shook her head, laughing. "Well come on champion. Let's go say goodnight to Chloe."

Chapter 15 is coming soon!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A few days later at the airport

"Can I come visit again soon?" asked Chloe tearfully.

"Of course you can Chloe. I'll miss you," said Mac, tears on her cheeks also.

"I'll miss you too," said Chloe, hugging Mac again.

Harm stood close by providing silent support.

"Miss Madison, I need to get you on board the plane now," said a flight attendant who was to accompany Chloe until her Dad met her at the end of the flight.

"Okay," said Chloe, wiping her eyes.

"I'll talk to you soon sweetie," said Mac, hugging and kissing her one last time.

"Bye, we'll see you again soon Chloe," said Harm, hugging her too and kissing her forehead.

"Promise?" said Chloe, managing a small smile.

"Promise," said Mac.

Waving to them, Chloe let the flight attendant lead her through the gate and they watched until her plane had taxied down the runway and taken off. Mac burst into tears again and Harm took her into his arms comfortingly.

"I'll miss her so much Harm," she said.

"I know you will honey, but she'll be back again soon. She can be a regular visitor," said Harm soothingly.

"Good," said Mac, embracing him tightly.

"I'm being such a baby," said Mac a moment later, chuckling softly.

"Hey, you're growing a baby, I think you're entitled," said Harm.

"Darn pregnancy hormones," said Mac jokingly.

Harm smiled. "Come on, let's go home. Want to get ice-cream on the way?"

"Thanks. I don't really feel like ice cream today though. Can we get some fruit salad instead?" asked Mac.

"You bet. Do you want a ready-made one or do you want to make it at home?" questioned Harm as they walked back to where they had parked their car.

"Let's make one at home. And we can have it with bread," said Mac, putting her arm around his waist.

"A fruit sandwich?" asked Harm, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. Now let's go, I'm hungry," said Mac.

Harm tried to hide a smile at the slightly unusual choice of food but merely opened the passenger door for her and went around to the driver's side.

"Do we have any Oreos?" asked Mac suddenly.

"I don't think so. Want to get some?" asked Harm.

"Yes," said Mac.

"No problem," said Harm, hiding another smile.

"What was that look for Harmon Rabb Jr?" asked Mac.

"Nothing, it's just that you've started getting cravings," said Harm.

Mac smiled. "I know, I'll be worried if I start craving something truly weird though like sardines and chocolate," she said.

"Well I'd get it for you, no matter what it was," said Harm.

"I know," said Mac, reaching over and squeezing his hand.

"We should get some sardines," she added. Harm looked at her.

"They'd be great with the fruit and bread," said Mac.

Harm's eyes widened but he didn't say anything.

"Just joking," said Mac, laughing at him.

"Funny Marine," said Harm, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You should have seen your face," said Mac laughing.

"You had me going there for a minute," said Harm.

"I promise not be shocked when it's for real," he said.

"Good. I think my hormones will appreciate that," said Mac.

Harm smiled at her and pulled into a parking spot at a convenience store.

"Do you want to stay in the car?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll just stay here," agreed Mac.

"Okay, I won't be long," said Harm, giving her a quick kiss.

Mac sat back, leaning her head against the headrest before sitting up quickly and exiting the car, locking it and running to the bathrooms. Harm returned to the car a few minutes later and looked around for Mac. He unlocked the car, put the grocery bag in and waited. After ten minutes had passed with no sign of her, he worriedly took out his cell phone and pushed the speed dial to call her. He heard Mac's cell phone ring inside the car and put his phone away again, thinking quickly.

"Young man, are you Harmon Rabb?" asked a voice.

Harm turned and saw an elderly woman smiling at him.

"Yes, can I help you ma'am?" he responded.

"I just met your wife in the bathroom and she asked that I let you know she's okay, she's just having morning sickness," said the woman.

"Thank you. I was getting worried," said Harm.

"Not a problem. Poor little mite, if you ask me it's more like all day sickness," said the woman.

"I think Sarah would agree with you," said Harm smiling.

"Oh well, it'll be worth it in the end," said the woman.

"Yes, it will," said Harm.

"Thanks for finding Harm, Mrs. Collins," said Mac walking up to them, looking pale but otherwise well.

"Don't thank me Sarah dear, it wasn't a problem at all. My car is right there as it is," said Mrs. Collins, pointing to a car parked several spaces away from their own.

"I hope I didn't worry you," said Mac, as Harm slid an arm around her shoulders.

"That's okay, I'm glad Mrs. Collins found me. Otherwise I would have kept worrying," said Harm.

Mrs. Collins smiled and wished them well before leaving.

"Can you handle the ride home or do you want to wait a bit?" asked Harm.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," said Mac.

"Harm pull over!" said Mac a short time later, feeling the nausea returning. Harm quickly pulled over on the side of the road and got out of the car, going around to Mac's side. Mac leaned against the side of the car, willing the nausea away while taking deep breaths.

Harm rubbed her back gently, waiting patiently until the nausea eased off.

"Thanks Harm," said Mac gratefully.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Harm, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm okay honey. I just want to go home and go to sleep," said Mac.

"You sure you want to get back in the car?" asked Harm.

"Yeah, it's passed for now," said Mac.

"Okay, but tell me if you need us to stop," said Harm.

"I will," said Mac. "But I hope I won't need to."

They got back into the car and got home without further incident and Mac lay down on the couch, closing her eyes.

"Did you want something to eat before you go to sleep?" asked Harm.

"Argh, I don't even want to think about food," said Mac, opening one eye to look at him.

"You were hungry earlier. Do you at least want some crackers?" asked Harm.

"Mmm, okay. They tend to help settle my stomach," said Mac.

Harm brought over a small plate of crackers and Mac sat up and took a few tentative bites.

"Okay, I think I can handle these," she said.

"Good, you need to keep your strength up," said Harm.

"Okay Dad," said Mac with a teasing smile.

Harm grinned at her. "I can't help worrying."

"I know. I worry about you too. And now you've got your quals coming up too," said Mac.

"It'll be fine. I wouldn't do anything I didn't think was safe," said Harm.

"I love you," said Mac.

"I love you too," said Harm.

Chapter 16 follows. And here's something new, a little taste of what's to come. In the upcoming chapters: Harm goes for his quals, Mac and Harm attend the first ultrasound, and an unexpected addition joins their family.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

AN1: Sorry for the long delay in posting, I had end of semester exams to do study for!

AN2: I started this story before baby Jimmy's arrival and as I've mentioned previously, in this fic Harriet and Bud had another child they named Mackenzie, after Mac. I suppose it's possible to change Kenzie into Jimmy, so please let me know whether you think I should leave it as is or add Jimmy. It's not too important but I thought I'd ask for opinions.

Harm and Mac's house

"Mac, have you seen my flight suit?" asked Harm, rummaging around in the walk-in closet.

Mac walked into the closet, shaking her head with a laugh.

"Honestly Sailor!" she said, helping him look.

"Here it is," said Mac a moment later, pulling the suit from the back of the closet.

"But I already looked there," replied Harm.

Mac gave him her best "yeah right" look and handed it to him.

"It's freshly dry-cleaned too," she said.

"Thanks Mac," said Harm.

Mac nodded. "You better finish packing," she said, leaving the closet.

Harm followed her and dropped the flight suit on their bed.

"You okay?" he asked, studying her face.

"I'm about as fine as I could be," said Mac.

"What's the translation?" asked Harm with a slight grin.

"I'm fine really. I just hate it when you fly, and I'm worried you'll get yourself involved in some kind of investigation out there and not be back in time for the first ultrasound," said Mac, looking at the carpet.

"Hey," said Harm, placing a finger under her chin so she looked up at him.

"Firstly, I'm not going to do anything dangerous, and there's nothing that could keep me from our first ultrasound. I'm due back on Wednesday afternoon and the ultrasound is on Thursday. I'll be here," he said.

"I hope so. Danger has a way of finding you Harm, even if you don't look for it. I'm just a bit scared," said Mac.

"Sarah, honey, I'm a daddy-to-be now, dangerous stunts are for the young guys without a wife and family to think of," said Harm.

Mac chuckled. "Right, where's the real Harm and what have you done with him?"

"I swear it's me. Look, pinch my face," said Harm playing along.

Mac pinched him and then hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest.

"All of you flyboys get a thrill out of dangerous stunts and I know you do too," she said.

"All right, point taken, but I promise you I won't do anything that could be considered dangerous," said Harm.

"Thank you," said Mac, looking up at him.

"I'll miss you," said Harm, kissing her.

"I'll miss you too," said Mac kissing him back.

"Come on, let's make sure you've got everything," she said as they reluctantly parted.

"Okay," said Harm.

A short while later Harm was all packed and then he and Mac sat cuddled on the couch together, enjoying the few hours remaining before Harm had to leave.

A few hours later…

"That'll be your ride," said Mac softly as she heard the knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Harm, squeezing her hand and going to the door.

"Hi, come on in," said Harm as he greeted their visitors.

"Uncle Harm! Uncle Harm!" said AJ, almost knocking Harm over as he collided with him.

"Hey AJ, wow you're getting really big," said Harm.

"Yeah, I'm a big boy now," agreed AJ.

Harm exchanged a smile with Bud and Harriet, who had a sleeping Mackenzie in her arms, and led them into the house.

"Auntie Mac!" said AJ excitedly and bounded onto the couch with her. Mac smiled and hugged him before greeting the rest of the visitors.

"Well, I'd love to stay but we need to get going," said Bud.

"Yeah, thanks for giving Harm a ride Bud," said Mac.

"No problem ma'am…I mean Mac," said Bud.

Mac smiled at Bud before turning to her husband. Harm enveloped her in a hug and she held him tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Be careful okay," she said as they pulled apart.

"I will, I promise," said Harm, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"I love you so much," he said.

"I love you so much too," said Mac.

Harm kissed her lovingly and then placed a hand on her abdomen.

"I expect both of you to be good while I'm gone," he said with a smile.

Mac placed a hand over his and smiled back. "We will be."

"Good. I'll call from the Henry as soon as I can," said Harm.

"We'll be looking forward to it," said Mac.

She pulled him in for another kiss and then they both remembered there was an audience. Harriet and Bud were smiling at them, and Harm and Mac blushed slightly.

"So ready to go?" asked Bud.

"Sure, let's get going," said Harm.

"You okay ma'am, er Mac?" asked Harriet after Harm and Bud had left.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just worry about him that's all," said Mac.

"Totally understandable, I worry about Bud too," said Harriet.

"And they worry about us," said Mac smiling.

"Yes they do," said Harriet.

Mackenzie stirred on the couch where Harriet had laid her down and Mac smiled.

"Mommy, mommy," cried the little girl, momentarily confused.

"I'm right here sweetie," said Harriet, picking her up. Mackenzie settled down and looked around.

"Anny Mac!" she exclaimed, holding her arms out upon seeing Mac.

"Hey sweetheart, come here," said Mac, taking the little girl. Kenzie babbled excitedly to her in a mixture of words and babble and Mac smiled fondly.

"Can I keep her?" she asked Harriet teasingly.

"Oh you'll have your own soon enough," said Harriet.

"I can't wait," said Mac.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," said AJ, abandoning his toys and running over to where they were sitting.

"AJ!" scolded Harriet lightly.

Mac laughed. "Come on then, let's see what we've got," she said, getting up and carrying Kenzie to the kitchen followed by AJ.

After the kids had a snack and Harriet and Mac had a nice chat over a cup of tea, Bud returned and shortly after they left. Mac straightened a few cushions and went to quickly do the dishes before curling up on the couch with a book. As dinnertime swung around, the doorbell rang and Mac put her book down and got up to answer it, wondering about who it could be. The visitor launched themselves into her arms, crying softly.

"Hey, what is it sweetheart? How did you get here?" asked Mac, wrapping her arms around the crying girl and leading her into the living room.

Chapter 17 is coming very soon, I couldn't resist just leaving it there. Some suspense is always good, besides it must be pretty obvious who the visitor is…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

AN: Some artistic liberties have been taken with this chapter to fit in with where I want my story to go.

Mac held her little sister close, waiting patiently while Chloe's sobs subsided, fighting the questions that kept springing to her tongue.

"Chloe, honey, what's wrong?" asked Mac gently.

"Can I stay here with you?" asked Chloe, finally looking up.

"You're always welcome here. Please tell me, what's upset you?" asked Mac, wiping a few tears off Chloe's cheeks.

"I don't want to go back to my stepfather," said Chloe.

"You've got your Dad now, you don't need to go back," said Mac, not understanding but knowing that Chloe would tell her in her own time.

"He's going away, he's being sent to a ship," said Chloe.

"For how long?" asked Mac.

"A year, maybe longer," said Chloe in a small voice.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. Of course you're going to stay here, I'll make sure of it," said Mac, kissing her forehead and hugging her little sister comfortingly.

"How did you get here?" asked Mac, after a comfortable silence had passed.

"I…" said Chloe, breaking off.

"Chloe?" asked Mac.

"I used my Dad's credit card to buy the plane ticket," admitted Chloe.

"Oh Chloe," sighed Mac.

"I didn't take it, he leaves that one for me when he goes away. You know, just in case," said Chloe.

"Okay, is your Dad at home now?" asked Mac.

"I think so," said Chloe.

"Was he home when you left?" continued Mac.

"No, he wasn't home yet," said Chloe.

"You ran away from Mrs. Parkinson?" asked Mac, knowing that Mrs. Parkinson was the lady who usually took care of Chloe when her Dad wasn't there.

"She said that since there wasn't anyone to look after me for that long, I'd have to go back to my step dad so I packed some stuff and climbed out the window," said Chloe.

Mac hid a smile, despite the seriousness of the situation. "And then you took a bus or a taxi to the airport, bought a ticket and came here."

"Yeah, and I came to your house with a taxi too," said Chloe.

"You could have called sweetie, I would have come and got you," said Mac.

"I didn't know whether you could come, you know, because of the baby," said Chloe.

"That was sweet of you, but I'll only not be allowed to fly in the last three months. And even if I couldn't come, Harm would have," said Mac gently.

"I'm sorry. Are you mad?" asked Chloe.

"No, of course not," said Mac. "Have you eaten?"

"No," replied Chloe.

"Okay, let's get you something to eat," said Mac getting up.

"Can I help?" asked Chloe.

"It's okay. You just get some rest, you must be tired," said Mac.

Chloe nodded her agreement and lay back on the couch. "Where's Harm?" she asked.

"He's off to do his quals, he left earlier today and he'll be back on Wednesday," said Mac.

"Where did he go to do them?" asked Chloe.

"The Patrick Henry," replied Mac.

Mac prepared dinner and put it in the oven before picking up the phone and dialling Chloe's home phone number. Chloe gave her an apprehensive look and waited.

"Isn't anyone there?" asked Chloe.

"It doesn't look like it Chlo," said Mac, about to hang up. "Hi, this is Sarah Mackenzie," she said as someone finally picked up the phone.

"Colonel, thank goodness. Do you know where Chloe is? She seems to have done a runner on us," said Chloe's father, the concern in his voice evident.

"That's what I was calling about. Chloe's turned up here, she's fine," said Mac.

"I'm so glad. Can I talk to her?" asked Kyle.

"Sure, I'll just put her on," said Mac, motioning for Chloe to come and take the receiver.

A short time later Mac and Chloe sat down to have dinner, Chloe having apologised to her Dad and Mrs. Parkinson, both of them being more relieved than angry. Chloe tucked in eagerly, obviously hungry while Mac took a few bites and then pushed the food around on her plate.

"You're not eating," remarked Chloe.

"I know, I'm just not very hungry I guess," said Mac.

"Tough, you're eating for two. You've got to eat," said Chloe.

Mac chuckled. "All right Miss Madison. You've made your point."

"Good," said Chloe.

"Are you worried about Harm?" Chloe continued.

"A bit," said Mac.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's always fine," said Chloe.

"Yeah," said Mac. "I'll just feel better when he's back home."

Chloe nodded in agreement and Mac picked her fork up again to have some more dinner. She and Chloe had just left their plates in the sink when the phone rang.

"Hello," said Mac as she picked up the phone.

"Hi beautiful," said the familiar voice on the other end.

"Harm!" said Mac smiling.

"I miss you," said Harm.

"I miss you too," said Mac.

"How's it going out there?" asked Mac.

"It's fine, I just got settled in my quarters," said Harm.

"And don't worry, there's calm weather and calm seas forecast," he added.

"You know me too well," said Mac with a smile.

"And I'm glad to," said Harm smiling.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel fine," replied Mac.

"Have you had dinner?" asked Harm.

"Yes Dad," joked Mac.

"Good, you need to keep your strength up," said Harm.

"You know between you and Chloe, I'm guaranteed to gain a lot of pregnancy weight," said Mac. Chloe grinned from her seat on the couch.

"Chloe? Oh yeah, she's pretty protective of you too," said Harm.

"Chloe's here Harm," said Mac.

"As in at our house?" asked Harm, slightly confused.

"Yes, she got here a little while ago," said Mac.

"I didn't know she was coming for another visit," said Harm.

"It's a long story but Kyle's been deployed to sea duty for a year, Chloe heard that she'd have to go and live with her stepfather again so she came here," said Mac.

"She ran away?" asked Harm.

"Technically," said Mac.

"Is she okay?" asked Harm.

"She's fine, she got here safe and sound thank goodness," said Mac.

"Well tell her hi for me, we'll make sure she doesn't have to go back to her stepfather," said Harm.

"That's what I told her," said Mac.

"Listen, I'd better go but I'll check back in with you tomorrow," said Harm.

"Okay, I love you," said Mac.

"I love you too honey," said Harm.

"Good night," said Mac.

"Good night," replied Harm.

"Sarah?" he continued.

"I'm here," said Mac.

"I love you," said Harm.

"And I love you," said Mac.

Smiling, they both hung up and Chloe rolled her eyes in mock exasperation.

"You guys are so sweet it's sickening," she said.

"Gee thanks," said Mac, picking up a pillow.

"But it's really nice," added Chloe.

"Nice save," said Mac, dropping the pillow.

"I mean it," said Chloe.

"Good. Let's get you settled in your room," said Mac.

"Okay," said Chloe, grabbing her bags and heading upstairs.

Chapter 18 is coming soon.

AN: Just to make sure it's obvious, I changed the existence of Chloe's grandparents to suit my storyline.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

AN: Sorry for the loooong delay, I've been snowed under with assessment! I hope people haven't forgotten the story!

Wednesday morning

"Wake up Mac, Harm's coming home today!" said Chloe, bouncing onto the bed.

Mac groaned and opened one eye. "You're up early today," she said.

"Yup, couldn't sleep anymore," said Chloe brightly.

"All right, I'm up," said Mac, sitting up.

"I'm going to go have breakfast, I'm starved," said Chloe.

"I'll be down in a few minutes," said Mac.

"Okay," said Chloe, leaving the room and making her way downstairs.

Mac rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before getting up for the day. A smile played on her lips as she thought about Harm coming home. A short while later she was showered, dressed and sitting down for breakfast with Chloe.

"Hey Chloe, I want to get into JAG a little earlier today if that's okay?" said Mac.

"Okay, after we go can I go to the library to get some new books to read?" asked Chloe after she'd swallowed her spoonful of cereal.

"By yourself?" asked Mac.

"Yeah," said Chloe.

"I'll see if Harriet can take you during her break," said Mac. "And remember, when Harm comes back we're going to discuss your school situation."

"Maaaac," whined Chloe.

"Maaaac what?" teased Mac.

"Okay fine," said Chloe, mock pouting.

"Come on, we're leaving in 17 minutes 32 seconds so you better be ready," said Mac.

Chloe looked down at herself in her pyjamas and rushed upstairs to get ready. Mac smiled slightly and cleared the table before doing some quick tidying.

17 minutes later

"32 seconds!" called Mac up the stairs.

"Coming!" Chloe yelled back as she appeared at the top of the stairs, her hair not yet done.

"Are you ready?" asked Mac.

"No, my hair's not cooperating. I want to plait it and it won't go up neatly," said Chloe.

Mac laughed. "Come on, and bring your hairbrush," she said.

Chloe dashed back for her brush before descending the stairs. Mac quickly did Chloe's hair and they left later than Mac had planned but still with time to spare.

Later that afternoon

Chloe sat in Mac's office reading her book while Mac had a meeting in one of the conference rooms. Meanwhile Harm entered the bullpen and was quickly spotted by Bud.

"Welcome back sir," said Bud.

"Thanks Lieutenant, how are things?" asked Harm.

"Fine sir. How were your quals?" asked Bud.

"Great, everything went well," said Harm.

Bud nodded. "The Colonel's in a meeting, she should finish up soon," he said.

"Okay, do you know where Chloe is?" asked Harm, peering in the direction of Mac's office.

"In the Colonel's office sir," replied Bud.

"Thanks Bud," said Harm, before crossing the bullpen.

He saw Chloe absorbed in a book and knocked on Mac's half open door.

"Colonel Mackenzie's in a meeting," said Chloe automatically, not looking up.

"I'll wait then," said Harm.

Chloe looked up and rushed out of her seat to excitedly hug Harm hello. Harm hugged her back smiling.

"How are you Chlo?" he asked.

"Good. Mac says we need to make arrangements for school though," said Chloe, making a face.

Harm grinned. "Well you know Chloe, school's necessary. Besides you're a smart girl, you should like school."

"Have you met anyone who actually likes school?" asked Chloe.

"Well, it's not that bad," said Harm.

"No, but it still means homework," said Chloe.

Harm chuckled. "Mac and I will try to help."

"Cool. Mac's going to be so happy to see you," said Chloe.

"I'll be happy to see her too. How is she doing?" asked Harm.

"Pretty good. She gets sick sometimes though," said Chloe, making a face.

"All a part of being pregnant unfortunately," said Harm.

"How were your quals?" asked Chloe.

"Good," said Harm.

"Nothing dangerous happen?" questioned Chloe.

"You sound like Mac!" complained Harm, shaking his head with a laugh.

"She's well trained," said a voice from behind them.

Harm barely had time to turn around before Mac launched herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you," she murmured against his chest.

"I missed you too," said Harm, holding her close.

Chloe grinned at them and went out into the bullpen, closing the door behind her.

"Did anything dangerous happen?" asked Mac, as she pulled back.

"No, everything was fine," said Harm, pulling her back into his arms.

"I love you," said Harm, kissing her hair.

"I love you," said Mac.

"How's baby Rabb?" asked Harm, placing a hand on her abdomen.

"Baby Rabb's fine. Still giving me a bit of morning sickness but otherwise he or she is fine," said Mac smiling.

"Good," said Harm, tenderly touching her cheek.

He captured her lips with his for a sweet, loving kiss. Meanwhile Chloe pushed the door open to retrieve the book she'd forgotten.

"Gross," she whispered before grinning and backing out again, only to back right into a solid object wearing the Admiral's uniform.

"I'm sorry sir," said Chloe quickly.

"That's okay Chloe," said AJ, glancing into Mac's office. He looked skyward with a sigh of exasperation.

"I suppose warning them about office protocol would be futile," said AJ.

Chloe giggled. "Are they gonna get in trouble?"

"Not today. Do tell Commander Rabb that I'd like to see him in my office in half an hour," said AJ, strolling back towards his office.

"Yes sir!" called Chloe after him, causing Mac and Harm to break apart in alarm.

"Good reaction, I'll file that away for the next time I want to scare you guys," said Chloe as she slipped through the door that she'd left ajar.

"That's not funny Chloe," said Mac, blushing slightly.

"Not as funny as the fact that the Admiral actually was here," said Chloe.

"What?" asked Harm.

"Yeah. I ran into him outside. He saw you guys kissing but he said you weren't in trouble. He said that he wants to see _you_ in like 29 minutes," said Chloe, directing the last part to Harm.

"The Admiral has a radar," said Mac. Harm looked at her quizzically.

"Not a real radar, I just mean that he sure finds us any time we're not paying attention to office protocol," explained Mac.

"You've got a point there," said Harm, stealing another quick kiss from her and sitting down in the chair in front of Mac's desk. Mac sat down in her chair while Chloe perched on the side of the chair Harm was sitting on.

"I'm hungry," announced Chloe.

"I am too," said Mac.

"I could comment but I won't," said Harm teasingly. Chloe stuck her tongue out at him while Mac gave him a mock glare.

"Okay, okay. What about we see if we can get out of here early and go out for dinner," said Harm.

"Sounds good to me," said Mac.

"And me," added Chloe.

Chapter 19 is coming soon, I promise it won't be a long wait!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

AN: I have no idea what happens during an ultrasound so I skipped anything too technical.

"Harm, this is ridiculous. I'm a Marine, I should be able to take this!" whined Mac, looking uncomfortable.

"Well it's for a good cause at least," said Harm.

"Yeah? Let's see you try it then," snapped Mac.

"I'm sorry, I can order them to let you take the ultrasound without the…er, presence of the all the water they made you drink if you like," offered Harm. Chloe unsuccessfully choked back a laugh from the back seat.

"Fabulous, that's something I can do myself, but thanks for the offer," said Mac softening and smiling at him, despite her level of discomfort.

Harm leaned over to kiss her cheek and squeezed her hand comfortingly. A few minutes later he pulled into the parking lot at Bethesda. After making their way to the correct floor, the three of them sat in the waiting room. Mac closed her eyes and tried to relax, willing her name to be called next.

"Colonel Mackenzie-Rabb?" called the nurse.

Mac, Harm and Chloe stood and followed the gynaecologist, Lt. Commander Katya Barrone, into the examination room.

A few minutes later…

"Everything looks fine Colonel. Let's get the ultrasound started," said Katya.

Harm and Mac looked at each other excitedly and Chloe moved from her seat to stand by the examination table.

A fuzzy picture appeared on the screen as the wand was moved across Mac's stomach and quickly became clearer.

"There's your baby," said Katya cheerfully, pushing a button which filled the room with the steady thump of the baby's heartbeat.

"Oh wow," said Mac, tearing up and squeezing Harm's hand.

"That's amazing," said Harm, his eyes glued to the screen as the gynaecologist pointed out their baby's arms and legs.

"That's too cool," agreed Chloe.

"Everything looks great, the baby is developing right on target," said Katya. "I'll just take some pictures that you can take home."

Harm grinned at Mac and leaned down to kiss her, both of them in awe over seeing their baby and hearing its heartbeat.

"Can you see if it's a boy or a girl?" piped up Chloe, squinting at the screen.

"Not yet, it's still too early but in a few months we'll be able to tell," replied Katya with a smile.

"I say it's a girl," said Chloe.

"Well, there's a 50/50 chance you're right," said Katya, exchanging a smile with Harm and Mac.

JAG headquarters

Mac's office

Mac looked up from examining the sonogram pictures yet again, at the tap on her door.

"Hi Harriet," said Mac.

"Ma'am, I had to come and see you. How was your appointment?" asked Harriet.

"Take a seat Harriet," said Mac.

"Everything is fine. Do you want to see the sonogram pictures?" she said when Harriet had sat down.

"Of course ma'am," said Harriet grinning as Mac handed over the three pictures.

"Aww, it's really something when you see your baby for the first time isn't it?" said Harriet, examining the pictures in turn.

"Definitely. There's not much to see right now, but it's still amazing," said Mac.

"Hey Mac, do you know where Commander Turner is?" asked Chloe coming to the door.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," said Chloe noticing Harriet there with Mac.

"Not a problem. I'm not sure where Sturgis is," said Mac, glancing at Harriet.

"I believe the Commander is in Norfolk for the day," said Harriet.

"Oh okay, I just had a file for him," said Chloe.

"Why don't you leave it in his office?" suggested Mac.

"Okay, I will," said Chloe leaving the office.

"She's doing really well," remarked Harriet.

"Yeah, she is. It's almost like Harm and I already have a child. She's like a daughter and little sister to us all rolled into one," said Mac.

"That makes sense. She's very lucky to have you and the Commander," said Harriet.

Mac smiled. "We're all lucky."

"I need to get back to work ma'am," said Harriet glancing at her watch.

"Oh I do too. I can't seem to concentrate though, I keep looking at the pictures!" said Mac.

"That's very understandable ma'am," said Harriet, smiling at her as she left.

Mac put the pictures away and tried to focus on the file in front of her.

"Mac?" asked Chloe from the door.

"Hi sweetie, come in," said Mac.

Chloe closed the door and sat down.

"Is anything wrong?" asked Mac.

"No, I'm just a bit bored," said Chloe.

"Well, I can't concentrate so let's go take a break," said Mac.

"Where are we going?" asked Chloe.

"Let's just go downstairs and sit outside for awhile," said Mac.

"Okay, let's go," said Chloe.

They got up and left Mac's office, stopping by Harm's.

"Hi, you busy?" asked Mac, tapping on his door.

"Not anymore," smiled Harm.

Mac laughed. "Well, Chloe and I need a break so we're going outside for some fresh air."

"Do you need any company?" asked Harm.

Mac glanced at Chloe. "What do you say, should we let the flyboy come with us?"

"Why not?" said Chloe.

"Gee thanks, I feel so wanted," said Harm.

"You're very wanted," smiled Mac, taking his hand.

"Come on!" said Chloe, leading the way.

Chapter 20 is coming soon.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Sorry for the long delay again, I had writer's block and end of year exams!

Chapter 20

"Do I have to?" whined Chloe.

"Yes, come on. Up you get," said Mac, playfully dragging the covers off Chloe.

"Hey!" protested Chloe, making a grab for her covers.

"Wow, you'd think we asked you to go to war with all the protests going on in here," said Harm, poking his head in the door and retreating as Chloe glared at him.

"Do you want to tell me what's the matter, other than you have to go to school today?" asked Mac.

"Nothing's wrong," replied Chloe.

"Chloe…" said Mac.

"Okay. It's a new school, I'll be the new girl, what if no one likes me?" said Chloe in a small voice.

"Oh Chloe. You'll only be the new girl at first, but think about all the new friends you'll make," said Mac reassuringly.

"But what if they all hate me," said Chloe.

"They couldn't. I'm not saying you'll get along with everybody, but once you're all settled in I'm sure everything will be fine," said Mac.

"Promise?" asked Chloe.

"Promise," said Mac, hugging her.

"And Harm and I will be there with you until your first class," added Mac.

"I'm glad the Admiral said you guys could go to work later. I didn't want to go there by myself," said Chloe.

"The Admiral has a soft spot for you Miss Madison. Now are you going to get ready?" smiled Mac.

"I guess," said Chloe, getting up and looking through her closet.

"Good, breakfast will be ready soon," said Mac.

"Okay," said Chloe.

Mac headed downstairs and found Harm in the kitchen.

"Is Chloe up?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's just a bit nervous about her first day," said Mac.

"Tell me she's not going to take half an hour just to choose an outfit," said Harm.

"I've got a back up plan in case that happens. I have an outfit already picked out for her," said Mac with a smile.

"Good thinking," said Harm, wrapping his arms around her. Mac smiled and hugged him back.

"I love you," said Harm.

"I love you too," said Mac.

"As much as I'd love to just stay like this, I need to make Chloe some breakfast," said Mac, pulling away a few moments later.

"You're so good at this," said Harm with a grin.

"What am I good at?" asked Mac.

"The whole parent thing," said Harm.

Mac smiled. "We're both going to be great parents to baby Rabb."

"Yeah, I think we are," agreed Harm, kissing her lovingly.

"So you're sure you don't want me to make breakfast?" he asked.

"You don't have that much time flyboy. Remember the state your briefcase is in after you pulled everything out of it last night?" asked Mac, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that. I'd better put it in some sort of order before we get to work," said Harm.

He gave her a quick kiss and turned to leave the room.

"Honey," said Mac.

Harm turned back and Mac reached out to straighten the wings on his uniform.

"Thanks," said Harm.

"No problem," said Mac, kissing him again.

"Maaac!" yelled Chloe from upstairs.

"It sounds like you're needed," said Harm.

"It sounds that way doesn't it!" said Mac with a smile, before heading back upstairs.

"What is it sweetie?" asked Mac walking into Chloe's room.

"I can't find my favourite jeans," said Chloe, pouting.

"You'll find that's because they're freshly washed and ironed, and in the pile of clothes I told you to take from the spare room yesterday," said Mac. A minute later she returned with the jeans, which Chloe took gratefully.

"Thanks Sarah," said Chloe, hugging her.

"Don't be too long okay, we don't want to be late," said Mac.

"Okay," agreed Chloe.

A short time later…

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chloe," said Mrs. Sullivan, Chloe's teacher.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too," said Chloe nervously.

"Why don't you take that desk there," said Mrs. Sullivan, pointing at a desk in the second row. "And I'll introduce you to the class when the bell rings."

Chloe glanced at Harm and Mac, receiving reassuring smiles from both of them. Mac took Chloe's hand and walked over to the desk with her.

"She's a bit nervous," said Harm.

"Yes, it's completely normal. I'll pair her up with someone and hopefully that will help her feel more at ease," said Mrs. Sullivan.

"That would be great," said Harm.

"Ah, please excuse me a moment," said Mrs. Sullivan as a dark-haired girl entered the classroom.

"Sure," said Harm and went over to Chloe and Mac.

"Kids are staring already," Chloe was saying to Mac.

"Honey, that's just because you're new and Harm and I are in uniform as well so that always draws attention," said Mac.

"Chloe, can you come up here? I'd like to introduce you to someone," said Mrs. Sullivan from the front of the room.

Chloe moved to the front, and stood next to the dark-haired girl Mrs. Sullivan had been speaking to earlier. After the introductions were made, Chloe seemed much more at ease as she chatted with her new friend, Arianna.

"Chloe, the bell's about to ring so Harm and I are going to go," said Mac.

"Okay, thanks for coming with me," said Chloe, moving with them out into the hall.

"We wanted to. Now you have a good day," said Mac.

"And be good," added Harm with a grin.

Chloe mock glared at him and he held his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, I was just kidding," said Harm.

Mac hugged and kissed Chloe goodbye and then Harm did the same.

"I'll be here to pick you up after school since Mac will be in a meeting. Then you can come back to JAG with us," said Harm.

"Okay, cool," said Chloe.

Chapter 21 will be up soon!


	21. Chapter 21

AN: I'm really sorry about the delay again, I'll try and update more often I promise. :-)

Chapter 21  
3 weeks later

"HARM!" yelled Mac from their bedroom.

Harm sprinted upstairs and appeared in the doorway to their bedroom.

"What is it Sarah?" he asked worriedly.

"What's wrong?" asked Chloe, appearing beside Harm.

Mac was standing wearing her uniform, other than the skirt that she held in her hand. She looked at them both and blinked back tears.

"My skirt won't fit me," she said.

Harm was tempted to laugh but settled to arranging what he hoped was a concerned look on his face. Chloe however started laughing.

"Is that all! You had me worried there for a minute," said Chloe.

"That's good isn't it? It means you're finally getting a tummy," continued Chloe.

Harm winced inwardly.

"Uh honey, why don't we see whether the skirt will fit for today and then we'll order some new ones?" he said.

"It won't fit. It's been feeling snug and I barely got into it last week, and now I won't fit into it at all," said Mac.

"I guess it is good though, it means our baby's getting bigger and I'm finally starting to show," she said, starting to smile.

"Exactly," said Harm.

"Does that mean we get to go shopping?" asked Chloe.

"You bet. I need some bigger clothes," said Mac.

"Cool. I'm gonna go finish getting ready for school," said Chloe, leaving the room.

"What am I going to wear to work today?" asked Mac.

"One of your other skirts," suggested Harm.

"They're all the same size Harm," said Mac.

"Oh, right. Uh, why don't you ask Harriet?" asked Harm, not being able to come up with another idea.

"But Harriet isn't a Marine. She could give me an idea on how to wear this skirt without zipping it up though," said Mac, stepping over to the phone.

A few minutes later Mac had hung up with Harriet and was searching for a large pin to use. Finding one, she pinned the skirt instead of zipping it up, giving herself some extra room.

"This will do for now but I definitely need some new uniforms," said Mac.

"We'll order some today," said Harm, wrapping his arms around her lovingly.

"You okay?" asked Harm.

"I'm fine. Not fitting into my skirt was just a shock to the system, that's all. I am glad that I'm starting to show though," said Mac.

"You look beautiful," said Harm.

"Thank you," said Mac kissing his cheek.

"Hey, did the skirt fit?" asked Chloe, coming back into the room.

"For now," said Mac, showing Chloe where she'd pinned the skirt.

"It would have been funny if you'd had to wear one of Harm's uniforms," commented Chloe with a grin.

Mac laughed, the mental image too funny not to.

"That would have been funny. I would look ridiculous!" said Mac.

"You never know," said Harm smiling.

"You wouldn't be allowed though huh, to wear a uniform like Harriet would wear," said Chloe.

"No, you have to wear the uniform that you're supposed to wear," agreed Mac.

JAG Headquarters

"Good morning sir, ma'am. How did you go with your skirt ma'am?" asked Harriet, as Harm and Mac entered the bullpen.

"Good morning Lieutenant. It worked for now," said Mac, with a smile.

"Morning Lieutenant," said Harm. He gave Mac a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to his office.

"Did you want me to order those uniforms for you ma'am?" asked Harriet.

"Thanks Harriet, that would be great," said Mac.

"I'll get right on it ma'am," said Harriet.

JAG Headquarters  
Mac's office  
After the handing out of assignments

"Mac, I'd prefer that you didn't go on this investigation. Let Sturgis do the investigating," said Harm.

"Come on Harm, it's just a normal investigation," said Mac.

"There's a murderer on the loose down there Sarah," said Harm.

"And that's why we have to investigate the matter, before he strikes again," replied Mac.

"Look, I'll ask the Admiral to send someone else, there's no reason to send you out into a possibly dangerous situation," said Harm, getting up from the seat in front of her desk.

"Harm, nothing will happen. I don't want you to ask the Admiral to send someone else. I'm perfectly capable of doing my job," said Mac, her tone indicating that for her, the discussion was over.

"I didn't say that you weren't. I just don't feel comfortable with you being out there on an investigation like this," said Harm.

"If the Admiral thought it was too dangerous, he wouldn't have put me on the case," reasoned Mac.

Sturgis knocked on Mac's office door.

"Enter!" called Mac.

"Hi Mac, Harm. Just letting you know we leave in an hour Colonel," said Sturgis.

"Hey Sturgis," said Harm.

"Thanks Sturgis. I'll be ready," said Mac.

"Okay, see you then," said Sturgis, closing the door behind him.

Harm shook his head in frustration.

"You're going to go no matter what I say aren't you?" he asked.

"Harm, I understand where you're coming from but I promise you, baby Rabb and I will be fine," said Mac.

"I hope so," said Harm.

"I'll be back," he said, exiting the office.

Mac glanced down at the files on her desk with a sigh and packed them away in her bag.

Sturgis' office

"Hey, can I come in?" asked Harm.

"Sure. What's up?" asked Sturgis, who was packing his briefcase.

"I want to talk to you about this investigation," began Harm.

"Okay, is there a problem?" asked Sturgis, reading his friend's concerned expression.

"Yeah, I don't think Mac should go but she doesn't agree," said Harm.

"Well, she may be your pregnant wife but she's still a Marine, Harm. She knows how to protect herself if necessary," said Sturgis.

"I know. But will you look after her? Make sure she doesn't get herself into something dangerous down there?" asked Harm.

"Of course, you know I will. She's got all of us her watching her back, whether the tough Marine in her likes it or not," said Sturgis with a laugh.

"Thanks buddy, I knew I could count on you. I guess I'll see you in a few days," said Harm, smiling despite his worry.

"Yeah, it shouldn't take more than a couple of days," said Sturgis.

"Okay, I'll let you finish getting ready. Thanks again," said Harm.

"No problem buddy," said Sturgis.

Chapter 22 coming soon!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

AN1: I'm sorry for the long hiatus, real life and a lot of assessment got in the way but I hope to be able to update more regularly now. I'm not making any promises but I'll definitely try my best.

AN2: Thanks to the reviewer who let me know about military rules regarding pregnant women, I didn't know about that rule. I'll have to take some writer's privilege on that one!

AN3: My other fic, Rewriting Lifeline will also be updated so keep an eye out for the new chapter of that.

JAG Headquarters  
Mac's office

"Hi," said Harm, entering the office.

"Hey," said Mac, putting down the pregnancy book she had been reading to try to get her mind off their disagreement.

"Look about before, I'm sorry, I know I'm being overprotective," said Harm sitting down.

"It's okay. I feel the same way whenever you're off on investigation. Just know that if something comes up that I feel is too dangerous, I wouldn't do it," said Mac.

"I know, I may not like it but I know you have to do your job," said Harm.

"It will only be a couple of days, " said Mac.

"Okay. I'll miss you though," said Harm, taking her hand.

"I'll miss you too," said Mac.

"So you forgive me?" asked Harm with a smile.

"Always, and there's nothing to forgive. I understand," said Mac smiling back.

"I love you and I worry, I can't help it," said Harm.

"I love you too, and I can't help worrying about you either," said Mac.

"I promise I'll be a good Marine and let Sturgis do any investigating though. I'll just do interviews," continued Mac.

"Really?" asked Harm hopefully.

"Really. So where were you?" asked Mac.

"Ah, I went to see Sturgis actually," said Harm.

"And asked him to baby-sit me I bet!" said Mac with a laugh.

"How'd you guess?" asked Harm grinning.

"I know you well," said Mac.

"Better than I know myself," agreed Harm.

Mac moved from her seat and hugged him close.

"Is the Admiral around?" murmured Harm into her hair.

"No," said Mac, after taking a quick look outside her office.

"Good, then I can do this," said Harm, stroking her cheek softly and kissing her.

"Now I just have to figure out how I'm going to entertain a pre-teen on my own," said Harm with a laugh as they pulled apart.

"Oh to be a fly on the wall," said Mac grinning.

"Mac! I'm serious," said Harm, looking a little nervous.

"Harm, it's just Chloe. She's been living with us for awhile now, you'll be fine," said Mac.

"I guess. I'll try anyway," said Harm.

"It'll be fine," said Mac hugging him.

"Yes, I'd like to speak to Chloe Madison please," said Mac, after the phone at Chloe's school was answered.

A minute later, Chloe picked up the phone.

"Mac, what is it? Is anything wrong?" asked Chloe worriedly.

"No honey, everything's fine. I do have to go out of town for a case though," said Mac.

"Oh…how long for?" asked Chloe.

"It shouldn't be longer than a couple of days," said Mac.

"Okay. I'll miss you," said Chloe.

"I know sweetie, I'll miss you too," said Mac.

"I'd better let you get back to class but I wanted to ring and let you know before I left," continued Mac.

"Okay, thanks Mac. Be careful. Bye, I love you," said Chloe.

"I will be and I love you too. Bye Chloe," said Mac.

"You ready to go, Colonel?" asked Sturgis from the doorway, as Mac ended the call.

"Yes, just give me one minute Commander," said Mac.

"Sure. I'll be outside in the bullpen," said Sturgis, exiting.

"Take care of yourself Sarah," said Harm, standing from his seat.

"I will, don't worry," said Mac.

"I'll try," said Harm.

"I'll call when we get there and I promise to keep you updated," said Mac.

"I can handle that," said Harm with a smile.

"I love you," said Mac. She kissed him softly.

"I love you too," replied Harm.

"Give Chloe a kiss for me too," said Mac.

"I will," said Harm.

After one last hug, Mac left with Sturgis and Harm returned to his office to try to get some work done.

"How much longer?" asked Chloe, putting her library book down and taking the earphones of her portable CD player out of her ears.

"Have you finished your homework?" asked Harm, glancing up from his file.

"All done," said Chloe, showing him her work.

"Well done," said Harm, after checking it.

"Thanks, are you almost finished?" asked Chloe.

"Almost. I promise we'll be out of here in 10 minutes," said Harm.

"That's what you said 10 minutes ago," said Chloe pouting.

"Sorry. This time I mean it, I promise," said Harm.

"Okay," said Chloe.

10 minutes later

"What do you say we get some dinner and then catch a movie?" asked Harm, as they walked through the car park towards his car.

"Can we have pizza?" asked Chloe.

"Sure," replied Harm.

"What movie do you want to see?" asked Chloe.

"Your choice," said Harm.

"Okay. Can Arianna come to the movies with us too?" asked Chloe.

"Uh, sure," replied Harm nervously.

"I'll call her when we get home," said Chloe.

A few hours later  
Outside the cinema

"Bye Arianna!" said Chloe, waving as Arianna's parents came to pick her up.

"Bye Chloe, see you at school!" said Arianna, getting into the car.

"Thanks Commander Rabb!" she added. Harm waved too and he and Chloe started walking to the car park.

"Did you have fun?" asked Harm.

"Yup. I know the movie probably wasn't that much fun for you but did you have a bit of fun?" asked Chloe.

"Of course I did. The movie wasn't what I'd usually see but the company was good," said Harm with a smile. Chloe grinned.

"I wish your friend would call me something other than Commander Rabb though," he added.

"But that's what a lot of people call you," said Chloe.

"At work my rank is fine but outside of work I prefer Harm," said Harm.

"I call you Harm," said Chloe.

"You do, it took you quite a while to use it regularly though," smiled Harm.

"Well, I got used to it," said Chloe as they reached the car.

The phone was ringing when they entered the house and Chloe ran to answer it.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

AN: I've decided that I should have a beta for this story so if anyone is interested please leave a review with your email address so I can contact you. Thanks!

"Hello, Rabb residence," she said.

"Hi sweetie!" said Mac.

"Mac! How are you?" asked Chloe happily. Harm came to take the phone but Chloe held up a finger to indicate that she'd be a minute.

"I'm fine, how are you?" asked Mac.

"Good, we had pizza and then saw a movie," said Chloe.

"Sounds good, did you have fun?" asked Mac.

"Yeah, after dinner we went to pick up Arianna and she came to the movies with us," said Chloe.

"It sounds like you had a great time," said Mac, smiling at the thought of Harm having to entertain two pre-teens for the night.

"I'll let you talk to Harm now," said Chloe.

"Okay, love you," said Mac.

"I love you too," said Chloe and handed the phone to Harm before disappearing into her room.

"Hi Sarah," he said.

"Hi, I hear you took two girls out tonight. I don't know if I should be jealous or not," teased Mac.

"Very funny. I did take two girls out but you don't need to be jealous," said Harm with a smile as he sat down on the couch.

"Did you have a good time?" asked Mac.

"Sure," said Harm.

"I'm assuming the girls were good. Arianna is pretty quiet," said Mac.

"Yeah they were good. Arianna kept calling me Commander Rabb though," said Harm.

"What did you expect? It took Chloe awhile to get used to calling you Harm," said Mac smiling.

"True," said Harm.

"So, how is it going?" continued Harm.

"It's fine. I interviewed some of the suspects and Sturgis did some investigating into the matter. He's not back yet but he should be soon," said Mac.

"Good, I hope it goes well," said Harm.

"It's looking good so far. I miss you though," said Mac.

"I miss you too," said Harm.

"What do you have planned for tomorrow?" asked Mac.

"Just tackling some more case files, and we'll probably have dinner at home tomorrow," said Harm.

"Sounds nice," commented Mac.

"How are your quarters?" asked Harm.

"Quite good actually, it's comfortable," said Mac.

"Is Sturgis close by?" asked Harm.

"He's next door," replied Mac.

"Well, if you need anything make sure you call him," said Harm.

"I will…Dad," replied Mac.

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Harm chuckling.

"You should," smiled Mac. She sighed gently.

"What is it?" asked Harm.

"I wish you were here," said Mac.

"I wish I was too," said Harm.

There was a knock on Mac's door.

"Honey, there's someone at the door, I've got to go," said Mac.

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon," said Harm.

"Baby Rabb and I love you. Bye," said Mac.

"I love you both too. Bye," said Harm.

Mac replaced the phone and answered the door, finding Sturgis on the other side.

"I really think Lieutenant Connors is our man," he said, stepping inside.

The next day  
Interview room

"I think we should be careful about what we say to him. If he's as guilty as we think he is, he won't like being cornered. We'll need to pressure him just enough to get something out of him," said Sturgis.

"We agreed we need to put some pressure on the Lieutenant to confess Sturgis, and I am planning on doing just that but I don't think there's anything to worry about. His defense counsel will be here," said Mac.

She took the necessary files out of her briefcase, readying herself for the interview. Just moments later the guard lead the Lieutenant and his defense counsel, Lieutenant Colonel Sullivan into the room and then resumed his place outside the door.

15 minutes later

"Let me make this clearer for you Lieutenant. Did you or did you not carry a grudge for Lieutenant Logan and want him dead," said Mac.

"That's a lie," said Lieutenant Connors.

"If that's a lie then why, when you were confronted by Staff Sergeant Perkins about the suspicions she had, did you threaten to kill her?" asked Sturgis.

"She's lying," said Lieutenant Connors.

"I don't think that's the case Lieutenant. I think that if you'd had the chance you would have killed her and anyone else who came close to uncovering what really happened that night between you and Lieutenant Logan. You hated him and wanted him out of the way. When Staff Sergeant Perkins became suspicious of you, you hit her and threatened to kill her too. You don't even regret killing him. Isn't that true?" said Mac.

Without warning, Lieutenant Connors lurched across the desk and painfully grabbed Mac's wrist. Mac reacted quickly, before the Lieutenant had a chance to strike her, loosening his grip on her wrist and pinning his arms behind his back. Sturgis took her place and pinned the man's arms behind his back tightly, causing the Lieutenant to cry out in pain.

"Are you okay ma'am?" asked Lt. Colonel Sullivan.

"I'm fine," said Mac.

"We'll make sure your client gets exactly what he deserves though," she continued.

"Yes ma'am," he said, glaring at his client who was being handcuffed by the guard.

"Let's go," said Mac, after they'd ensured that the Lieutenant had gotten acquainted with his cell.

"Sure, we can report everything and then be out of here early tomorrow mornng," said Sturgis.

"Are you going to tell Harm about what happened?" asked Mac.

"We'll be reporting everything to the Admiral, Harm will find out whether I tell him or not," said Sturgis.

"I know. I'll tell him when I get home. I don't want to do it over the phone. He'll worry," said Mac.

"That's fine. Luckily it wasn't a big deal, you were too quick for him," said Sturgis.

"Marine reflexes," supplied Mac.

"I see," said Sturgis.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter ccabello, Mxfan214, daisymh, B.Dilisi, BrittanyLS, TV Angel 711, CharmedAli and starryeyes10!  
AN: This chapter ended up a bit fluffy, I couldn't help it. LOL!  
AN2: In regards to your question CharmedAli, no it wasn't supposed to end up sounding sceptical. It is hard to tell in fics but I'll try to use more descriptive words in later chapters.

The following day  
Harm and Mac's house  
0600

After being unable to get a flight for that evening, Mac and Sturgis caught a very early flight back to Washington and Mac arrived home when the house was still quiet. She moved silently so she wouldn't wake Harm or Chloe. Standing in the doorway of the bedroom she shared with Harm she smiled as she saw him fast asleep. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she stroked his cheek gently then reached over to turn off the alarm that was set to wake him.

"Harm," she said softly.

Harm stirred slightly but didn't wake up. Mac lay down next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Harm," she said again.

He opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey, when did you get here?" he asked, enveloping her in a hug.

"Just now," she replied, hugging him back tightly.

"I missed you Sarah," said Harm, kissing her softly.

"I missed you too," said Mac.

"How are you?" asked Harm.

"I'm fine, and the baby's fine," said Mac with a smile.

"Good," said Harm, rubbing her slightly protruding belly.

"I'm just going to see Chloe for a moment," said Mac, starting to get up.

"She'll be fast asleep, you can see her when she wakes up," said Harm.

"I know, I missed her though so I'll check on her and be right back," said Mac.

"You're a good mom," said Harm with a smile.

"I'm glad that you think so," she said, smiling back.

Mac went into Chloe's room and saw that she was fast asleep. She kissed Chloe's forehead softly and tiptoed from the room.

"Fast asleep," said Mac, entering their room and sitting down beside Harm. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back against him.

"Was I worried for no reason?" asked Harm.

"About the case?" asked Mac, avoiding his eyes.

"Yeah. I promise that next time, I won't make a big deal about it," said Harm.

"That's very sweet of you but there won't be a next time," said Mac.

"What do you mean?" asked Harm, concern showing on his face.

"I'm telling the Admiral that I won't be going on any more investigations," said Mac, finally looking up to meet his eyes.

"Something happened," said Harm tensing. It was a statement, not a question and Mac could tell he was already prepared for anything she had to tell him.

"Yes. It's nothing to worry about though. I managed to get the main suspect mad at me during the interview and he grabbed my wrist. I moved around him and pinned his arms behind his back. Then Sturgis grabbed him until the guard took him away," said Mac.

Harm's eyes flashed protectively. "Boy is he lucky I wasn't there," he said.

"Yeah, he probably is," said Mac, smiling slightly.

"You sure you're okay?" asked Harm, looking towards her wrists.

"I'm fine. Look, you can see for yourself," said Mac holding her wrist out.

There was no indication of Mac being grabbed at all other than a faint bruise. Harm fingered the bruise and leaned down to place a kiss on it.

"No damage," said Mac.

"I suppose. Even a slight bruise on my wife is enough for that guy to have me very angry at him though," said Harm.

"The Lieutenant will be spending a long time in Leavenworth," said Mac.

"Good," said Harm.

"Did Sturgis hurt him at least?" he asked.

"Well, the Lieutenant certainly didn't like it while Sturgis held him with his arms behind his back. He seemed to have a tight grip and the Lieutenant looked like he was in a bit of pain," said Mac.

"I'm glad," said Harm.

Mac shook her head with a smile and leaned forward to kiss him. They went to the kitchen for some breakfast and a short while later Chloe walked into the kitchen yawning.

"Mac!" said Chloe, rushing to hug Mac.

"Hey sweetie! I missed you," said Mac.

"I missed you too. I thought you were coming later," said Chloe.

"We caught an early flight," said Mac.

"Did you catch the bad guy?" asked Chloe.

"Yeah, we caught him," replied Mac.

"Cool. I hope you're not going away again soon though," said Chloe.

"No, I don't think so," said Mac as she hugged Chloe again.

"Good. Do you have to work today?" asked Chloe.

"I have the morning off but I have to go to JAG later," said Mac.

"Did you sleep much on the plane honey?" asked Harm.

"Not really," said Mac.

"Then you're going straight to bed," said Harm.

"Yeah, you should go sleep," said Chloe.

"All right, I think I will," said Mac. She went back to the bedroom while Harm and Chloe got ready for the day.

0740

Harm nudged Mac awake gently.

"Hey Sailor," said Mac.

"Hey. I'll let you go back to sleep in a minute, I'm going to take Chloe to school and then go to work okay?" said Harm.

"Okay, I'll see you later at JAG," said Mac.

"I'll look forward to it. Go back to sleep beautiful," said Harm, pushing a lock of hair out of her face gently.

"I love you," said Mac.

"I love you too," said Harm.

He kissed her lovingly and left the room, only to return a moment later with Chloe in tow.

"I wanted to say bye," said Chloe, leaning down for a quick hug.

"Bye Chloe, have a good day at school," said Mac.

"Well, I'll try," said Chloe.

"And be good," added Mac with a smile.

"I'm always good," said Chloe in mock indignation.

"Love you," said Mac.

"I love you," said Chloe.

With a final wave she and Harm left.

JAG Headquarters  
Admiral Chegwidden's office  
1300

"No sir, I wasn't injured," said Mac.

"Was there a guard present Colonel?" asked AJ.

"There was sir. He was just outside the door," said Mac.

"It all happened quickly sir, but it was dealt with immediately," said Sturgis.

"All right then. As neither of you are hurt, there's a few new cases on each of your desks. Dismissed!" said AJ.

"Aye aye sir!" said Mac and Sturgis. Sturgis exited the office while Mac lingered behind.

"Sir, could I have a quick word with you about something?" asked Mac, as AJ looked up at her expectantly.

"Take a seat," said AJ.

"It's about future investigations sir," said Mac.

"Not to worry, I think I know what you're going to say and I agree. Future investigations will not be necessary," said AJ.

"Yes sir," said Mac.

"You may be in for some time on the bench Colonel. Is that something you'd be interested in?" asked AJ.

"I would sir," replied Mac.

"I'll look into it and let you know," said AJ.

"Yes sir," said Mac.

"All right. Dismissed!" said AJ.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Thanks to TV Angel 711, DD2, BrittanyLS, CharmedAli, jaggurl, Lisa and daisymh for the reviews for chapter 24!  
AN: To answer TV Angel 711's question, I don't really know when Mac will have the baby but it will be pretty soon I guess. I can't reveal whether the baby will be a boy or a girl but I had a plan when I started the story and it hasn't changed. You'll find out when it's time for the birth :)

Sunday afternoon  
Harm and Mac's house

Mac sat in the living room reading a book when she suddenly gasped and dropped her book in surprise. The feeling returned again and this time identifying it, she practically ran to the room they'd designated their home office, where she found Harm busily writing notes on a case.

"Are you busy?" she asked.

"For you? Never. What is it? Are you okay?" asked Harm.

"Perfect," replied Mac, taking his hand and placing it against her belly.

"Do you feel anything?" asked Mac.

"Uh, no," said Harm, looking confused.

"How about here?" asked Mac, moving his hand slightly.

Harm's eyes widened. "Is that…is that…the baby?" he choked out.

Mac grinned. "Our baby's starting to kick!"

"Wow, that's incredible," said Harm.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Not yet, I'm guessing it will once the baby grows a little more," said Mac.

"Wow," said Harm again.

"Commander Rabb at a loss for words, who would have thought," teased Mac.

Harm smiled and pulled her into his lap.

"I love you so much," he said.

"I love you," said Mac.

He caressed her cheek and kissed her lovingly.

"Hey, my knees are pretty weak already from all this excitement, now they just feel like jelly," smiled Mac as they pulled apart.

"I can take care of that," said Harm with a smile, picking her up and taking her back to the living room. Once they were settled comfortably on the couch, they heard the front door open.

"Bye!" yelled Chloe to someone outside and moments later she entered the living room.

"Hi guys. Arianna's mom dropped me home," said Chloe.

"Did you have fun at the mall?" asked Mac.

"Yeah, I bought a new bag," said Chloe, sitting down on the sofa and dropping the shopping bag she held onto the floor.

"What are you two smiling about?" asked Chloe, studying them.

"If you come over here I'll show you," said Mac. Harm grinned beside her.

Chloe stood and sank down onto the couch beside Mac. "What do you need to show me?"

Mac took Chloe's hand and placed it on her belly.

"What am I supposed…" began Chloe but stopped when she felt movement beneath her hand.

"Wow, that's so cool!" said Chloe.

"Does it feel weird?" she asked.

"Uh, just a little. I haven't gotten used to it yet but I'm sure I will," said Mac.

"The baby's getting bigger," commented Chloe.

"Yeah, definitely," agreed Mac.

"I'll be able to say I've felt movement when we go to our appointment next week," continued Mac.

"Can I come?" asked Chloe.

"Of course," said Mac.

"Cool, I'm just going to go put my stuff away," said Chloe, picking up her shopping bag and heading for her room.

"She's excited," commented Harm.

"Yeah, she is. It'll be like having a little brother or sister. She's always wanted one," said Mac.

"It's just the brother or sister part we don't know yet," said Harm.

"Yeah, we should talk about that," said Mac.

"Okay. You do want to know right?" asked Harm.

"Actually no, I don't," said Mac.

"Oh. I think it would be good to find out," said Harm.

"Wouldn't you like the surprise?" asked Mac.

"I wouldn't dislike the surprise. I do think it would be good to know though," said Harm.

"Maybe we should continue this later," said Mac, as Chloe re-entered the room.

"Hey, did my Dad call while I was at the mall?" asked Chloe.

"No, not yet," said Harm.

"Oh," said Chloe, her face falling.

"He'll probably call later sweetie. Last time he called he said he was going on a training exercise didn't he?" asked Mac.

"Yeah," replied Chloe.

"He may not be back yet," said Mac.

"Okay," said Chloe, brightening.

Later that night  
Harm and Mac's room

"Are you sure you're okay with it?" asked Mac.

"I'm positive," said Harm with a smile.

"Okay. I'm just going to go tuck Chloe in," said Mac.

"Sarah," said Harm.

Mac turned to face him.

"I mean it," he said. Mac nodded and left the room.

Chloe's room

"Knock knock," said Mac.

"Come in," said Chloe.

Mac entered the room and sat on Chloe's bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Chloe, seeing her face.

"Harm and I had a little disagreement. Nothing big, just about whether to find out the gender of the baby or not," said Mac.

"What does Harm want?" asked Chloe.

"To find out," answered Mac.

"And you want to wait," said Chloe.

"Yes. I just think it'll be a special surprise at the end," said Mac.

"I'm sure Harm will be happy no matter what. Did you talk?" said Chloe.

"We talked and he told me that he changed his mind and wants to wait now too," said Mac.

"That's good then," said Chloe.

"I guess," replied Mac.

"You don't believe him?" asked Chloe.

"I just don't want him to secretly resent me for not wanting to find out," said Mac.

"Mac, it's Harm. He's crazy about you. He wouldn't do that," said Chloe.

Mac smiled. "Thanks Chloe."

"Are you okay?" asked Chloe.

"Yes, I feel better," said Mac.

"Good," said Chloe.

"Come on, time for bed," said Mac, getting up and tucking Chloe in.

"Goodnight," said Chloe.

"Goodnight sweetie. I love you," said Mac.

"I love you too," said Chloe.

"Ladies, can I come in?" asked Harm from the door.

"Sure," said Chloe.

"Goodnight Chloe," said Harm.

"Night Harm," said Chloe.

Harm took Mac's hand as they returned to their room and she squeezed his hand gently.

"Are you okay?" asked Harm.

"As long as you are," replied Mac, looking into his eyes.

"I'm fine, I promise. I'm happy either way and like I said, I really like the idea of being surprised. I hadn't really considered it before but once you brought it up and I thought about it, the idea really grew on me," said Harm. Mac saw the sincerity in his eyes and smiled happily.

"I love you," she said hugging him.

"I love you too," said Harm, as he held her close.

AN: I'm not actually sure what Chloe's father does in the Navy, so if my scenario of him going on a training exercise isn't accurate, I'll just take some writer's liberty on that one.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

AN: Chapters 25 and 26 were meant to be posted together but my internet wasn't working well so that's why this one is posted so soon after the last one. This chapter is angst-filled, just thought I'd warn you all!

Something jarred Mac out of a restful sleep and she blinked for a moment before realizing it was the phone. She picked it up quickly and saw that Harm was waking up too.

"Hello," said Mac.

"Yes, this is Sarah Mackenzie," said Mac.

"What?" she asked, her face paling. Harm watched her wearing a concerned expression.

"How? When did this happen?" asked Mac, she reached out for Harm and took his hand.

"What is it?" he mouthed. Mac shook her head.

"Yes, I understand. Thanks, well, thanks for calling. I'll be in touch," said Mac hanging up the phone, her face now completely devoid of color.

"What's wrong?" asked Harm.

Mac said nothing but buried her face against him, holding onto him tightly.

"Honey, you're worrying me," said Harm.

"Chloe's father…he…he was killed in an accident during the training exercise," said Mac softly.

"How are we ever going to tell Chloe?" she asked tearfully.

Harm was speechless for a moment, but tightened his grip on her.

"We'll help her get through this," said Harm.

"How much can one little girl take? This isn't fair," said Mac, more tears running down her cheeks.

"I know. Kyle was a good man, Chloe adored him," said Harm, wiping her tears away.

"How can we tell her something like this?" asked Mac.

"I don't know. We'll have to tell her today though. We have to be strong for her, she'll need us," said Harm.

"She shouldn't go to school," said Mac.

"No, I'll call and let them know. She may need up to a week off," said Harm.

"I'll call the Admiral too," added Harm.

"Good idea," said Mac.

One hour later

Harm and Mac sat in the living room, they hadn't had the heart to wake Chloe and were waiting until she got up.

A few minutes later, Chloe entered the living room.

"Morning, have you guys had breakfast yet?" asked Chloe.

"Morning. Not yet, what would you like?" asked Mac.

"I'll have cereal," said Chloe, heading to the kitchen.

Harm and Mac exchanged a look before following her for a quick breakfast, knowing that once they told her Chloe probably wouldn't feel like eating.

"You two are really quiet," said Chloe as she put her bowl in the sink.

"We need to talk to you Chloe," ventured Harm.

"Let's go to the living room," said Mac.

"Okay," said Chloe, looking confused.

Once they were seated, Mac took a deep breath and took hold of Chloe's hands.

"Is something wrong?" asked Chloe.

"We got a phone call this morning Chloe, from the ship your Dad was stationed at," said Mac.

"How come you didn't wake me up to talk to him?" asked Chloe.

"Ah, sweetie, this is really difficult, but there was an accident on the training exercise that your Dad was on," said Mac.

"Is Dad okay?" asked Chloe worriedly.

Mac started to speak but stopped, not being able to get the words out. She looked at Harm.

"Chloe, two men died in the accident. I'm sorry, but one of them was your father," said Harm.

"What? No," said Chloe, her eyes wide with shock.

"We're so sorry sweetheart," said Mac.

"No!" said Chloe, tears now running down her cheeks.

"We're here for you Chloe," said Harm carefully.

"No, they're wrong. They're wrong!" said Chloe, her voice rising as she yanked her hands out of Mac's grasp and ran sobbing to her room.

"Should we go after her?" asked Harm, pulling Mac close as she cried.

"I think we should. I want to be strong for her, but I can't. I can't watch her going through pain like this," said Mac.

"I know honey, I know. I wish we could take the pain away from her but we can't. We can just do everything we can to get her through this," said Harm.

Outside Chloe's room, Mac had to fight back the tears again as they listened to Chloe's sobs. Glancing at Harm, she squeezed his hand and knocked on the door.

"Chloe, can we come in?" she asked.

"No! Just go away!" said Chloe.

"Please Chloe, we want to help you," said Harm.

"You can't!" said Chloe.

Harm tried the door anyway, but it didn't open.

"She's locked it," he whispered to Mac.

"Honey please open the door. We're so sorry, we wish we could make it all better but we can't and we just want to support you," said Mac desperately.

They heard movement after a moment and the door was unlocked. Harm and Mac looked at each other and then entered the room where they found Chloe lying face down on the bed, her body shaking with sobs.

They both sat down beside her and Mac reached out to comfort Chloe.

"Honey, sit up for me okay, let us comfort you," said Mac.

Chloe sat up reluctantly and Mac wrapped her arms around the girl, letting Chloe cry against her shoulder. Harm wrapped his arms around them too and the three of them sat like that until Chloe's sobs subsided.

"What's going to happen to me now?" asked Chloe finally as they pulled apart.

"We're here for you sweetie. You're going to stay here, we're a family," said Mac, her arm around Chloe comfortingly.

"But I don't have a real family anymore," said Chloe, tears running down her cheeks.

"Harm and I may not be biologically related to you, but we love you and we want you to live here with us. What we have now is a short term arrangement, but we can change that," said Mac.

"I miss him," whispered Chloe.

"I know sweetie, but your Dad loves you and he'll be watching over you from Heaven now," said Mac.

"Really?" asked Chloe.

"Of course. I know that my Dad watches over me," said Harm.

Chloe nodded and wiped her eyes but the tears kept coming.

Harm held his arms out and Chloe clung to him tightly while Mac stroked her hair, the two of them doing their best to comfort Chloe as best they could.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Thanks for the reviews TV Angel 711, daisymh, CharmedAli and MiDushiNoSushi. I appreciate the feedback!

Chapter 27

"How is she?" asked Harm, as Mac entered their room later that night.

"She finally cried herself to sleep," said Mac.

Harm shook his head sadly. "I wish there was something we could do."

"I know. All we can do is be there for her but somehow that doesn't seem like enough. She'll need you especially," said Mac.

"Me?" asked Harm.

"You're the only father figure she has left now," said Mac.

"I'll be there for anything she needs," said Harm without hesitation.

"Oh, I already knew that," said Mac, wrapping her arms around him.

Harm woke during the night to find Mac not beside him. Their room was empty so he stood to go and find her.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie. Go back to sleep," said Mac's voice from Chloe's room, where the door stood slightly ajar. Not wanting to disturb them he went back to the bedroom and a few minutes later Mac returned.

"Hey, I didn't know you were awake," said Mac tiredly.

"I wondered where you were," said Harm.

"Chloe came to me, she felt sick so I took her back to her room and we spent some time in the bathroom. She did get sick," said Mac.

"I'm sorry I didn't wake up earlier," said Harm.

"Don't worry, I don't think Chloe would have liked both of us there while she was sick," said Mac.

Harm nodded. "You look tired," he said.

"I feel tired," replied Mac.

"Go back to sleep. You need the rest," said Harm.

"But what if Chloe wakes up again?" asked Mac.

"Don't worry about that. I'll get up with her," said Harm.

"Thanks," said Mac, getting comfortable and pulling the covers around them both. Harm held her close and soon both of them had gotten back to sleep.

The following morning

"Did Chloe get up again last night?" asked Mac as she started to make their bed.

"No. I did go and check on her once though, she was sleeping," said Harm, taking the covers out of her hands and finishing making the bed.

The next few days were subdued around the Rabb household and arrangements were made for the funeral. Kyle's will had been found which clearly stated that Harm and Mac were to be appointed Chloe's guardians. Mac had another idea in mind but wanted to wait until a suitable time had passed before she brought it up with Chloe. Harm had wholeheartedly agreed to the idea.

"Chloe I've ironed your black dress for tomorrow okay," said Mac tentatively at the dinner table the night before the funeral.

Chloe nodded and continued pushing the food around on her plate.

"Why don't you try eating some more dinner?" said Harm.

"I'm not very hungry," replied Chloe, not looking up.

Harm and Mac shared a look and silently agreed not to push her any further that night. Meanwhile Chloe managed one more bite before pushing her plate away.

"May I be excused?" she asked.

"Sure," replied Harm.

Chloe left the table and headed to her room. Mac sighed softly and Harm reached for her hand, holding it supportively.

"I hate seeing her in so much pain," said Mac.

"So do I," said Harm.

"She's almost 12 years old, her birthday is in a few weeks. She shouldn't have to deal with something like this," said Mac.

"I know, she should just have little things to worry about like school," said Harm.

"Yes, school, clothes, make-up and boys," said Mac.

"Oh no. Not boys. She's not allowed to date until she's at least 25," said Harm.

"Really?" asked Mac, her eyebrows raised.

"Really," said Harm.

They smiled and then shared guilty looks, it seemed awful to smile at such a difficult time but they both knew that they shouldn't feel that way.

The next morning

"Chloe, do you need anything?" asked Mac knocking on her door.

There was a pause before Chloe replied. "No."

"Are you sure?" asked Mac, opening the door. Chloe unsuccessfully tried to hide her face but Mac saw the tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh Chloe," said Mac with a sigh as she sat down beside her and hugged her tightly.

"It's not fair," said Chloe between sobs.

"I know it isn't sweetie. I know," said Mac.

"I liked having a real Dad," said Chloe.

"And he loved having you as a daughter," said Mac.

"He still loves you Chloe, that hasn't changed," added Mac.

"I love him too," said Chloe softly.

"Honey, I know it's hard but believe me, it will get easier eventually. Harm and I are here for you and we love you very much," said Mac.

"I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you and Harm. I love you guys a lot," said Chloe, her tears starting to subside.

"We'll always be here," said Mac, wiping her tears away.

"Promise?" asked Chloe.

"Promise. We're a family and families stick together," said Mac.

"No one's going to take me away?" asked Chloe.

"No honey, we told you it's all okay and it is, I promise. Your Dad made sure that if anything ever happened to him, that you could be here with us," said Mac.

Chloe nodded.

"Why don't you wash your face and then I'll do your hair okay," said Mac.

"Okay," said Chloe.

Soon she and Mac emerged from her room, Chloe wearing a black dress and her hair neatly tied with a black ribbon. Though she was far from happy, Mac could tell that talking things through had done her some good.

The funeral was subdued and the JAG family all gathered to support Chloe and farewell her Dad. Harm and Mac stood on either side of Chloe, comforting her as they helped her get through the service.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

AN1: Thanks so much for the reviews zeilfanaat, TV Angel 711, CharmedAli, daisymh, Lisa and BrittanyLS. I appreciate the feedback!  
AN2: I'm sorry to hear about your friend daisymh. My condolences.  
AN3: The birth is coming TV Angel 711, I'm not sure how soon yet, but it won't be long now.

Chloe spent the following week at home and didn't return the calls from her friends. As someone who had lost his Dad at a young age Harm took it upon himself to talk to her.

Chloe's room

"Hey, can I come in?" asked Harm.

"I guess," replied Chloe.

Harm sat down on a chair next to the bed where Chloe lay with her head propped up by the pillow.

"How are you feeling?" began Harm.

Chloe just gave him a look that clearly said she thought that the answer to the question was obvious.

"You know, I lost my Dad when I was really young," said Harm, ignoring the look.

Chloe remained silent for a few moments and just when Harm had decided talking to her hadn't been such a good idea, she replied.

"Did you remember him?"

"I sure did. It took me a long time to get over it and I still visit the Wall on the day my Dad went down every year. I always will," said Harm.

"Do you still miss him?" asked Chloe.

"Of course. Even though someone is gone, you never forget them," said Harm.

"I miss my Dad," said Chloe.

"I know. It's hard when it's still so fresh. Your Dad wouldn't want you to be sad forever though. He would want you to always remember him but to be happy too," said Harm.

"You still had your Mom to help you though," said Chloe.

"I did," agreed Harm.

"I don't have a Mom," said Chloe.

"No. I'm sorry that life hasn't been kind to you so far. You have us though, and everyone at JAG. Mac and I love you and will always be there for you," said Harm.

"Will it stop hurting?" asked Chloe.

"It won't hurt as much as it does now," replied Harm.

"Hi," said Mac from the door and they both looked up.

"Are you ready?" asked Harm.

Mac nodded. "Are you okay Chloe?" she asked gently.

Chloe shrugged. "Sort of," she said.

Mac sat down and hugged Chloe.

"Listen, we have an appointment at Bethesda in a little while. If you like you can come but if you don't want to then you cay stay here," said Mac.

"I'll come," said Chloe after thinking about it.

"Okay, we'll let you get ready and see you downstairs," said Mac.

"How did it go?" asked Mac as they headed downstairs.

"Not sure yet. We talked a bit," said Harm.

"She sort of agreed to let us help her though," said Harm.

"That's a good start," said Mac.

A few minutes later Chloe joined them downstairs and they left for Bethesda.

"How are you feeling Colonel?" asked the gynaecologist, Lt. Commander Katya Barrone.

"I'm feeling fine. I actually felt the baby kick for the first time last week," said Mac grinning.

"It's something isn't it," said Katya smiling.

"Definitely," agreed Mac.

"Let's see how much your baby has grown," said Katya, making preparations for the start of the ultrasound.

"Before I do this, do the two of you want to find out the sex of the baby today?" asked Katya.

Harm and Mac looked at each other.

"No, we want to wait," replied Harm.

"Okay, I'll keep that area off the screen then," said Katya.

"Thanks," said Mac.

Katya started the ultrasound and the sound of their baby's heartbeat filled the room as the picture on the screen appeared.

"There's the little one. Do you see the head there and the arms?" said Katya.

Mac had teared up again and smiled at the screen, squeezing Harm's hand.

"The baby's grown a lot," said Mac.

"That's amazing," said Harm.

"Cool!" said Chloe, moving closer for a better look.

Katya pointed out the baby's organs and let them take a good look.

"I'm just going to take a look down there and record it in my file, so it's best to turn away and I'll be quick," said Katya.

"I'm counting on you to make sure neither of them peek," added Katya with a wink to Chloe.

Chloe smiled and all three of them turned away while Katya took a look.

"All done," announced Katya, writing something down in her file.

"Do you know?" asked Chloe curiously.

"Well, yes, but it's best to just forget that detail," said Katya.

"So does everything look good?" asked Mac.

"Perfect. The baby is right on target in its development. You're a few pounds under what I'd like you to be at but I suppose since you're naturally tiny it's to be expected," said Katya.

"That's it Marine. You're eating nothing but doughnuts for a week," said Harm.

"I swear I'm eating like I usually do," said Mac.

"It's nothing to worry about. Besides, you'll definitely be growing more soon," said Katya.

"I'll be a beached whale soon I'm sure," said Mac with a laugh.

"But a very cute one," added Harm. Chloe giggled at the look Mac sent Harm and smiling, Katya started cleaning the gel off Mac's belly.

After Mac had finished getting dressed, Katya handed them the pictures she'd taken during the ultrasound and confirmed their next appointment. Soon after they were on their way home with the pictures safely tucked in Mac's purse.

"I'm going to call Arianna," announced Chloe as they entered the house.

Mac and Harm exchanged a quick look of surprise.

"Sure. Come and have a snack when you're done okay," said Mac.

"Okay," said Chloe, going upstairs.

"That's a good sign. Well done Sailor," said Mac.

"I don't think it was my doing. I hope I helped though. It must have been baby Rabb's doing," said Harm, laying a hand on her belly.

"Either way, I'm happy she seems to be feeling a bit better," said Mac.

"Me too," said Harm.

"You know, we do have a party to plan," said Mac.

"You think she'll be up to it?" asked Harm.

"I think it would do her good. Besides, it's not every day you turn twelve!" said Mac with a smile.

"All right. Let's do it," said Harm.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

AN1: Thanks for the reviews TV Angel 711, CharmedAli, Lisa, MiDushiNoSushi, daishmh, BrittanyLS and starryeyes10. I appreciate the feedback!  
AN2: TV Angel 711, Mac is five months pregnant in my timeline. Don't worry, it won't be another four months before she has the baby though. The long hiatus with this story means that Mac has been pregnant a long time already so my timeline will be speeded up accordingly.  
AN3: MiDushiNoSushi, I purposely left that hanging and you guessed right. That issue will be addressed mainly in the next chapter.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," said Mac with a smile, as Chloe woke and saw her sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"Thanks Mac! What are you doing here?" asked Chloe curiously as she sat up.

"Watching you sleep," replied Mac.

"Why?" asked Chloe.

"Because you're growing too quickly," said Mac.

"I'm only 12. And I'm still me," said Chloe.

"I wonder, will you stop growing if we stop feeding you?" asked Mac with a laugh.

"I suppose you won't know until you try. But I might get hungry," teased Chloe.

"I love you," said Mac, moving to hug her tightly.

"I love you too," said Chloe.

"Hey, the baby kicked me," exclaimed Chloe.

"The baby wants to say happy birthday to you too," said Mac smiling.

"I knew I'd find you here," said Harm, sticking his head into the room and addressing Mac.

"Where else would I be?" laughed Mac.

"Hi birthday girl. How does it feel to be 12?" said Harm, leaning down to hug Chloe.

"So far it's good," said Chloe.

"Well, there's a special breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen," said Harm.

"Really? Cool!" said Chloe, getting up.

"I love pancakes!" said Chloe later as they all sat down to breakfast.

"Everyone except Harm loves pancakes," said Mac.

"True," said Chloe.

"Hey, are you two ganging up on me again?" asked Harm, leaving aside his fruit salad to steal a few bites of Mac's chocolate chip pancakes.

"No, but if you want us to we can," teased Mac.

"No thanks," said Harm with a smile.

"Thanks Harm. Breakfast was great," said Chloe later.

"Yeah, thanks Sailor," said Mac.

"It was for my favorite girls. It's no problem," said Harm.

Mac and Chloe smiled at each other, formulating a silent plan, and then both of them hugged him tightly at the same time.

"Hey!" said Harm, not minding at all that he had become a Harm sandwich. Mac and Chloe laughed and let go of him.

A little while later, Mac dropped Chloe off at Arianna's house for the purpose of getting her out of house and then she, Harriet and Trish got busy decorating for Chloe's birthday party that afternoon, with help from Harm. The color theme was purple, as it was Chloe's favorite color and soon the Rabb living area and porch were festively decorated for the party.

The entire JAG family, Frank, and Chloe's friends from school arrived and a few minutes after silence had fallen, a car was heard in the driveway. Two car doors slammed and then Arianna ran into the house, with Chloe on her heels as the two raced each other.

"SURPRISE!" shouted everyone.

Chloe came to a halt in the living room and looked around, shocked at the room full of people. Her gaze landed on Harm and Mac.

"I bet you planned this," she said, her eyes dancing excitedly.

"Guilty as charged," said Mac while Harm just smiled.

"Thank you," said Chloe, hugging them both before starting to greet all the guests. Soon the party was in full swing and Chloe's new JAG family all delighted in seeing her talking and laughing with her friends, clearly enjoying herself.

"Attention on deck!" shouted Tiner and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around.

"At ease everyone. Harm and Mac just thought this would be the best way to get everyone's attention," said AJ with a smile as Mac brought a large cake with twelve candles out of the kitchen. Putting it on the dining room table she beckoned Chloe over and the group started singing 'Happy birthday' while Chloe grinned, blushing slightly.

"Remember to make a wish," said Mac smiling, just before Chloe blew out the candles.

Chloe started to open the presents after the cake had been served and stopped when she got to the present from Trish and Frank, looking confused. Inside the card was a photograph of a horse with a shiny brown coat and a white mark on his forehead. Trish and Frank were both grinning.

"We heard that you like horses," said Trish.

"I love horses," replied Chloe.

"He's yours if you want him," said Frank, indicating to the photograph.

Chloe's mouth dropped open. "I'd love to have him. What's his name? Where would I keep him?"

"His name is Ace and he lives at La Jolla with us but you can visit him as often as you like," said Trish.

"Wow, thank you!" said Chloe, hugging Trish and Frank excitedly.

"I don't think our present can quite compete with Ace," murmured Mac to Harm with a smile.

"You never know," said Harm as he smiled also.

"Maybe Ace could come closer to you but you'd need to find a stable to keep him at," said Frank.

Chloe looked at Mac and Harm.

"We'll have to see Chloe. We'll ask around to see what we can find out though," said Harm.

"Okay," said Chloe brightly, looking at the photo of Ace again.

The last gift Chloe opened was the gift from Harm and Mac.

"That's the first half, you'll get the next half later on," said Mac.

Inside the package was an MP3 player - something that Chloe had been begging for, a nice watch with a purple strap and a beautiful charm bracelet.

"Wow. Thanks so much! I love you guys!" said Chloe, hugging them both.

"There can't seriously be more?" asked Chloe.

"Wait and see," said Mac.

"Hey, there's even a plane charm on this," said Chloe, examining her new bracelet.

"That was my addition," explained Harm smiling.

"Cool!" said Chloe.

After the party  
Harm and Mac's room

"It still feels like it's too soon," said Mac. Harm wrapped his arm around her supportively.

"Well, we're just giving her the option. She'll need some time to think about this," said Harm.

"I guess it will take awhile, even once the process is started if this is something she wants," said Mac.

"It will," agreed Harm.

"Okay, let's go and talk to Chloe," said Mac.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

AN: Thanks to TV Angel 711, SVU Chicky, CharmedAli, zeilfanaat, MiDushiNoSushi, daisymh, Lisa and starryeyes10 for the feedback!

Chloe's room

"Thanks again for today. It was great. You guys are the best!" said Chloe.

"We wanted to Chloe. You deserve a great birthday," said Mac.

"It was the best birthday ever," said Chloe smiling.

"We're glad you had fun," said Harm.

"We wanted to talk to you about something," said Mac.

"Okay, what about?" asked Chloe.

"This is sort of the second half of your gift. It depends on how you see it though," said Harm.

Chloe nodded and waited for them to speak.

"Chloe, Harm and I want to run an idea by you. You don't have to say anything today or even soon if you don't want to," said Mac.

"Okay," said Chloe, a confused expression on her face.

"Well, Harm and I are your guardians at the moment, you know that. In the future though, whenever you're ready, we'd like to change that," said Mac.

"What do you mean?" asked Chloe.

"What I'm trying to say is, that Harm and I want to be more than just your guardians. We love you like a daughter and we want to adopt you, but only if you want that. If not, then that's fine too," said Mac.

"You want to adopt me?" repeated Chloe, looking surprised.

"We want you to think about it. I know it's a big step but you can think about it for as long as you like. We want you to be sure about this," said Mac.

"So you don't mind if I don't decide now?" asked Chloe.

"No. It's a big decision. Take your time," said Harm.

"I'll definitely think about it. Thanks," said Chloe, not really knowing what to say.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams," said Mac.

"Night Chloe," said Harm.

"Night guys, love you," said Chloe.

"We love you too," said Mac, as they left the room.

Harm and Mac's room

"I'm not sure how that went," commented Mac sitting down on the bed.

"She was surprised but I think it went pretty well," said Harm sitting down beside her.

"How long do you think she'll think about it?" asked Mac.

"Well, I'll eat my cover if she's not sitting up thinking about it right now," said Harm.

Mac chuckled. "I hope so."

"You've been great with all this. Thank you," added Mac.

"You don't need to thank me," said Harm taking her hand.

"Well, you probably never expected to get a 12 year old daughter quite this quickly," said Mac.

"You're right, I didn't. But it's been great having Chloe here. It's almost as if she's our daughter already. I love her," said Harm.

"I know you do, and she's so lucky to have you," said Mac, kissing his cheek.

"She's very lucky to have you too. We're all lucky," said Harm.

"We are. Pretty soon we're going to have a 12 year old and a baby in the house," said Mac with a smile.

"Can't wait," said Harm smiling.

The following morning

"Morning, you're up early. Do you want some breakfast?" asked Mac as Chloe came into the kitchen.

"Morning, I'll just have toast. Can I have coffee too?" asked Chloe.

"Well, I guess so. I'll make you the coffee," said Mac.

"I know you and Harm make it weak on purpose," said Chloe, when Mac had set the coffee down in front of her.

"We do not," laughed Mac.

"Right. Anyway, I don't mind as long as it still tastes like coffee," said Chloe.

"Good, because we're going to keep doing it," said Mac teasingly.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Mac.

"Yeah, I was thinking before I went to sleep though," said Chloe.

"About what we asked you?" said Mac.

"Yeah," said Chloe.

"Where's Harm?" she asked.

"He's upstairs getting ready to go for a jog," said Mac.

"Can I talk to you about something?" asked Chloe.

"Sure," said Mac.

"I'm sorry I didn't say much last night, I was really surprised and couldn't think of anything to say," said Chloe.

"That's okay. It's a big thing, you should take your time," said Mac.

"I want it," began Chloe.

"Want what sweetie?" asked Mac.

"To be a real family with you and Harm, and the baby," said Chloe softly.

"Are you saying yes?" asked Mac.

Chloe opened her mouth to reply but stopped when Harm suddenly entered the kitchen wearing his running clothes.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," said Mac.

"Did I interrupt something?" asked Harm, looking from Mac to Chloe.

"Well, you have good timing. Chloe was just about to tell us something," said Mac, giving him a meaningful look. Harm understood what they had been talking about and sat down beside Mac.

Chloe nodded, smiling widely. The next moment Mac was hugging her and they both burst into tears. Harm grinned and wrapped his arms around his girls.

"You guys are so nice to want to do this for me," sniffled Chloe.

"We love you. Are you sure you don't need more time to think about it?" asked Mac.

"I'm sure," said Chloe.

"I don't know if I could call you Mom and Dad though," said Chloe uncertainly.

"Chloe, that's fine. It's not necessary," said Harm.

"If one day, I decide I want to…can I?" asked Chloe.

Harm and Mac looked at each other, communicating silently.

"Of course," replied Mac.

"How do we start?" asked Chloe.

"We'll get the process started as soon as possible," said Harm.

"Cool, I can't wait. This is the best present!" said Chloe.

"Wow, I didn't think we could top Ace," said Mac with a smile.

"Ace is the second best present. Can we bring him here?" said Chloe.

"We need to look into stables first Chloe. He wouldn't be happy living in our back yard," said Harm.

"When will we know?" asked Chloe.

"I'll make some calls," said Harm.

"Yay, thanks!" said Chloe.

"Thanks for everything," she continued.

"What are families for," smiled Mac.

"When I'm adopted, will I be Chloe Madison Rabb?" asked Chloe.

"Yes you will. But you don't need to change your name if you don't want to," replied Mac.

"I want to," said Chloe shyly.

Harm and Mac smiled widely and both of them hugged Chloe again.

"We want that too," said Mac.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

AN: After all the excitement lately, there are no real developments in this chapter. It's just a normal day...well almost normal! However, keep an eye out for some interesting developments in the following chapters.  
AN2: Thank you to mxfan214, TV Angel 711, MiDushiNoSushi, Jezz Redfern2, zeilfanaat, daisymh, CharmedAli, Lisa, BrittanyLS, and starryeyes10 for the feedback!  
AN3: Thanks for your comments Jezz Redfern2! I know the adoption process is a long one and am not planning on speeding up the process itself in the story. However, time will pass quicker than usual (as you can see from this chapter) and I'll make sure everything is labelled. Since this story was on hiatus for so long, I've been speeding it up a little to make up for it.

Two months later…

Harm and Mac were sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast when a scream pierced the air.

"Chloe," they both said.

"I'll go check on her," said Harm.

Chloe met him on the stairs, her face white as a sheet.

"What's wrong?" asked Harm.

"Mac. I want Mac. Please, can you get her?" asked Chloe shakily.

"What's wrong?" asked Harm again.

"I need to see Mac," said Chloe.

"I'll get her," said Harm before returning to the kitchen.

"What's the matter with Chloe?" asked Mac worriedly.

"She wouldn't tell me. All she told me was that she wants to see you. She didn't look too good," said Harm.

Mac moved as quickly as her growing belly would allow her and squeezing his hand as she passed, headed upstairs.

"Honey, what is it?" she asked when she entered Chloe's room and saw her white face.

"There's something wrong with me," said Chloe.

Harm was in the main bedroom getting ready for work when Mac came into the room, knelt down carefully and started searching through the cupboards and drawers before moving on to the bathroom cupboards.

"What are you searching for?" asked Harm.

"Just something," replied Mac.

"I'm quickly going to go to the store," said Mac, grabbing her keys.

"What do you need? I'll go," offered Harm.

"It's okay, I'll just be a few minutes," said Mac.

"If you're sure," said Harm uncertainly.

"It's fine really," said Mac smiling.

"What scared Chloe earlier?" asked Harm.

"Uh, I'll tell you later," said Mac, heading out of the room.

On her return she headed straight to Chloe's room carrying a small shopping bag. Harm was baffled but knew that they'd tell him when they were ready.

"Can you tell the Admiral I'll be a bit late, but I'll be at JAG in time for court?" asked Mac as she entered their room and saw Harm ready for work.

"Sure. Do you have an appointment I somehow forgot?" asked Harm.

"No, it's just that Chloe won't be going to school today and I won't leave her here alone, so she needs to come to JAG with us. She can lay on the couch in my office," said Mac.

"Are you going to fill me in?" asked Harm.

"I'm sorry I've been leaving you out. It's just something Chloe wouldn't want you to know. It's a female issue," said Mac. She looked at him meaningfully, hoping he'd get it without her having to explain further.

"Oh…uh…sure, no problem. I…uh, don't mind. Is she okay?" asked Harm, understanding dawning on him.

"Fine, she just got a little scared, that's all," said Mac, smiling at his discomfort.

"Right, well, that's understandable," said Harm.

"Yeah," agreed Mac.

"I'd better go then, I'll see you and Chloe at JAG later," said Harm.

"Bye, I love you," said Mac kissing him.

"I love you too," said Harm as they pulled apart.

After a few more kisses he was gone and Mac quickly started getting ready to leave. With Chloe ready also they left the house, heading to JAG Headquarters.

"Did you tell Harm?" asked Chloe in the car.

"Uh, he sort of worked out it must be a girl thing when neither of us would say anything to him," said Mac, feeling guilty for the white lie.

"Great," said Chloe.

"It's fine Chloe. How are you feeling?" asked Mac.

"Sick, my stomach hurts a bit too," said Chloe.

"Do you want something for the pain? I'll get you something when we get to JAG if you like," said Mac.

"I'll see," said Chloe.

"If I'm not around, just ask Harriet and she'll get you some pain medication," said Mac.

"Okay," said Chloe, leaning her head back against the seat.

JAG Headquarters  
Outside Mac's office  
1700

"Has she been okay Harriet?" asked Mac, as she looked through the blinds at Chloe who was asleep on the couch.

"A few hours ago she came to me and said she felt sick so I took her to the bathroom. She got a little sick but felt better afterwards. She didn't really feel like having lunch but I did get her to have a snack later ma'am. She fell asleep about an hour ago," said Harriet.

"Thanks for taking care of her Harriet," said Mac.

"It was no problem. She's growing up fast," said Harriet.

"I know," said Mac.

Mac then silently entered the office, setting down her files from that day's court martial. Noticing that Harm had just entered the bullpen, she decided not to wake Chloe yet and instead left her office and met Harm outside her door.

"Hey," said Harm. He looked around for the Admiral and not seeing him, quickly kissed her.

"Hi, how was the meeting?" said Mac as they walked to his office.

"Long," replied Harm, sitting behind his desk.

"That bad huh," said Mac, taking a seat across from him.

"Yeah. How's the court martial going?" asked Harm, running a hand over his face tiredly.

"It's still going," said Mac.

"I thought that they'd at least be up to their closing statements by now," said Harm.

"Not likely," said Mac.

"How has Chloe been?" asked Harm.

"Harriet said she got a little sick but other than that she's been okay. She's sleeping so peacefully I almost don't want to wake her," said Mac.

"I could try carrying her out to the car but she'd probably wake up," said Harm.

"I think she'd wake up too. I guess I need to wake her," said Mac.

"I'll see you in a couple of minutes," said Harm.

Mac went to her office and gently woke Chloe and a few minutes later they were heading down to the car park with Harm.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

AN1: Thanks to TV Angel 711, daisymh, CharmedAli, zeilfanaat, MiDushiNoSushi, Lisa and BrittanyLS for the feedback!  
AN2: In answer to your question Lisa, Mac is now seven months pregnant.

A female Commander with dark blonde hair worn in a bun was present in the conference room prior to the meeting that morning and the JAG staff looked at each other, wondering who she was. Harm and Mac walked into the room together just before AJ as they had been discussing a case with him that morning.

On seeing Harm, the Commander smiled flirtatiously in his direction. Noticing this, Mac stopped herself from rolling her eyes with great difficulty and took the seat Harm had pulled out for her.

"You will all have noticed that we have a visitor today," began AJ.

There were nods around the room and all eyes focused on the Commander.

"This is Commander Janice Winters and she's new to JAG. She starts today and will be filling in for Colonel Mackenzie Rabb when she goes on maternity leave," said AJ, inclining his head to Mac.

The JAG crew greeted Commander Winters and she smiled at everyone, her eyes lingering on Harm.

In the break room

"Hi, Commander Rabb is it?" asked Commander Winters as she entered the break room and found Harm there pouring himself some coffee.

"That's right. Nice to meet you," said Harm, extending his hand. They shook just as Mac entered the room.

"Colonel," acknowledged Commander Winters.

"Commander, how do you like JAG so far?" asked Mac politely.

"It's a nice place to work," replied Janice.

"Hey, I thought you would be in court," said Harm.

"The baby won't sit still and it was too distracting. I took a short recess, hopefully baby Rabb will get sleepy before we go back in," said Mac rubbing her belly as she made herself some tea.

Meanwhile, Janice grabbed a sandwich and excused herself as she left the break room. Harm took the opportunity of them being alone to place a hand on Mac's belly.

"Wow, the baby is definitely very active today. I'm not surprised you took a recess," he said.

"Maybe the baby will settle down with my help," he said, rubbing her belly soothingly through her uniform.

Mac smiled at him. "I guess I won't hold it against you that the baby inherited your ability to be annoying then," she said.

"You wound me Marine," teased Harm. Mac laughed and kissed him quickly.

"Do you have a few minutes?" asked Mac.

"Yeah, I have half an hour before the interview," said Harm.

"Come on then, let's not waste it here," said Mac, taking his hand while being careful not to spill the mug of hot tea she held in the other.

Mac's office

"Has the party wound down yet?" asked Harm, indicating to her belly.

"I think so," said Mac, placing a hand on her belly.

"I think I should be back in court in about 15 minutes," said Mac.

"Okay, I'll just be a minute," said Harm, getting up and going to his office where he retrieved a file and returned to Mac's office.

"You're reviewing the case file here?" asked Mac.

"Did you want me to leave?" asked Harm pretending to be hurt.

"Of course not," said Mac with a smile.

"You know, you have a new admirer," said Mac.

"Oh yeah? Who's that?" asked Harm, still absorbed in the file.

"Commander Winters," said Mac.

Harm looked up. "You're kidding right?" he asked.

"No, you didn't notice?" asked Mac. She wondered how a man as good looking as Harm didn't notice the many women that showed an interest in him but apparently he just didn't pay attention.

"No," replied Harm.

"Clueless as always," teased Mac.

"Well, I guess in regards to that, I'm glad to be clueless," said Harm with a laugh.

"Did it bother you?" he asked.

"Her smiling flirtatiously at my husband? I didn't like it but it didn't really bother me. It will if she keeps doing it though," said Mac.

"I haven't seen it but I doubt it'll continue," said Harm.

Mac smiled at him. "I'd better call court back into session and you'd better get ready to meet with your client," she said.

"Okay, I'll see you later," said Harm, kissing her softly.

"Be good," he told the baby, placing a hand on her belly.

"I hope the baby listens to you," said Mac laughing.

That afternoon  
Harm's office

"Mac's still in court for the day," said Harm, as he followed Chloe into his office after picking her up from school.

"Okay. Are you guys going to be here really late?" asked Chloe.

"No, I don't plan on staying longer, and Mac will adjourn court for the day when it's time to go," said Harm.

"Good," said Chloe.

Harm chuckled. "JAG Headquarters not the most exciting place to be?" he asked.

"Not really," said Chloe.

"How about you do your homework and then if you finish before we're ready to leave we'll try to find something to entertain you with?" said Harm.

"That'll do. Can I go do my homework in the conference room?" asked Chloe.

"Sure, just make sure there's no one in there first," replied Harm.

Chloe took her bag and headed to the conference room. When there was no reply to her knock she entered and took a seat at the large table. Chloe was in the middle of doing her maths homework when the door opened.

"Oh, I didn't know there was someone in here. I just left a book in here earlier," said Commander Winters, looking at Chloe curiously.

"That's no problem…ma'am," replied Chloe.

"Do your parents work at JAG?" asked Janice, retrieving her book.

"Uh, yeah," said Chloe, not wanting to share details about why Harm and Mac were her guardians with this woman.

"Well, I'm Commander Winters," said Janice, holding her hand out.

"Chloe Madison," said Chloe, shaking her hand.

"I usually come here after school, I haven't seen you before," said Chloe.

"It's actually my first day here," said Janice.

"Oh. Have fun then," said Chloe.

Janice laughed. "Thanks. So would I have met your parents?" she asked.

"Probably. They're Colonel Mackenzie Rabb and Commander Rabb," replied Chloe.

"I met them this morning," said Janice.

"Chloe? We're ready to go," said Harm, coming into the room.

"Commander," he acknowledged when he saw Janice.

"Commander, I was just getting to know your daughter," said Commander Winters, smiling widely at him.

Chloe noticed this and rolled her eyes, starting to put her books away. Harm wasn't sure how to respond as he didn't know what Chloe had told the Commander so just settled on smiling politely. Something that apparently sent the wrong message as Janice sent Harm another flirtatious smile before excusing herself and leaving the room.

"Gee, you'd think she didn't know you were married," said Chloe, glaring after her.

"Not you too," said Harm.

"It's kind of hard to miss," said Chloe.

"Come on, you and Mac can talk about how much you don't like her later," said Harm shaking his head, but proud of Chloe's indignation on Mac's behalf.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

AN1: Thanks for the reviews everyone, I love to get feedback!  
AN2: Just a question for the readers...when I began this story Chloe wasn't in the original plan but now that she is, the title doesn't reflect the story like it should. Should I change the title of the story?

Monday afternoon  
Harm's office

Harm sat at his desk, writing on a legal pad while Mac was sitting in a chair next to him, reading a case file. Chloe was sitting on the other side of the desk reading a magazine.

"Rabb!" called the Admiral from the bullpen. Chloe glanced at them.

"Which one?" she asked with a smile. Harm and Mac smiled too.

"Probably the flyboy here," said Mac. Harm gave her a mock glare and got to his feet just as Tiner came to the office door.

"Sir, ma'am, the Admiral would like to see you both," he said.

"Thanks Tiner," said Mac standing up beside Harm. Together they strode to the Admiral's office and announced themselves.

"Enter!" said AJ. They stood at attention in front of his desk.

"At ease," said AJ, indicating that they should sit down.

"Commander, I need you to investigate the alleged theft of parts for an F14. You'll be going out to the Henry for a few days. Take Commander Winters with you," said AJ.

"Parts were stolen from an F14 sir?" asked Harm, looking surprised.

"I don't know how the parts were stolen or misplaced, but that will be up to you to work out," said AJ, looking slightly amused.

"Aye sir," replied Harm.

"Colonel, a high profile case of misappropriation of Navy funds has just been sent to our office. If the case goes to court martial, there will be cameras present. I don't need to tell you what publicity like this will mean for the Navy," said AJ.

"Understood sir," said Mac.

Harm's office

"What's up?" asked Chloe as they returned to the office.

"The flyboy here has an assignment out on the Patrick Henry," said Mac.

"Cool. I want to see what the Patrick Henry looks like one day," said Chloe.

"You're curious to see a carrier?" asked Mac.

"Yup," said Chloe.

"I'll see whether I can arrange something," smiled Harm.

"Really? That would be so cool!" said Chloe.

Commander Winters knocked on the door.

"Commander, the Admiral's just informed me about our assignment. We have to be going soon," said Janice, smiling at him.

Chloe rolled her eyes and Mac simply acknowledged her with a nod of her head.

"I'll drop by your office when I'm ready to go Commander," replied Harm.

"I'll see you then Commander," said Janice brightly, leaving the office. Chloe pretended to get sick into the wastepaper bin and Mac bit her lip, trying not to smile.

"Chloe," warned Harm.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry," said Chloe, though she didn't quite manage to look sincere.

"I'm going to go see whether there's any filing I can do," said Chloe, obviously trying to leave them alone to say their goodbyes.

"Hey, are you going without saying goodbye?" asked Harm.

Chloe smiled and hugged him tightly. "Bye, I hope the case goes well, and don't do anything dangerous. I'll miss you," said Chloe, looking up at him.

Harm smiled. "I'll be good I promise, and I'll miss you too Chloe."

"Now bend down," said Chloe.

Harm looked at her curiously before doing as he was told. Chloe planted a kiss on his cheek and hugged him again.

"Now I feel loved," grinned Harm, kissing her cheek.

"Be good, and look after Mac," he said.

"I will," said Chloe as she headed out of the office, closing the door behind her.

Harm turned to Mac and she gladly stepped into his embrace.

"I'll miss you," she said.

"I'll miss you too," said Harm.

"Harm be careful around Commander Winters please," said Mac.

"You don't trust me?" asked Harm looking hurt.

"Of course I trust you. It's her I don't trust," said Mac.

"It shouldn't make a difference. You should trust me regardless of whether you trust her," said Harm.

"I do," said Mac.

"You're not acting like you do," said Harm.

"Harm, all I'm saying is to be careful around her. She's likely going to use the opportunity to try to get closer to you as it is," said Mac.

"I've never given you a reason not to trust me," said Harm. He looked at her for a moment and then exited his office. Mac looked after him, upset. The tears were quick to come and she sat down at his desk, burying her face in her hands. She heard the door open and close, and the room darken slightly when the blinds were drawn but she didn't look up. She didn't need to, she could always feel his presence.

"Sarah," said Harm. Mac looked up, giving him a watery smile.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"I got as far as the break room," replied Harm.

"Permission to hug the Colonel?" he asked.

"Granted," said Mac.

Harm wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I trust you Harm, I'm sorry," said Mac, burying her face against his chest.

"I know that you do," said Harm.

"I love you," he said kissing her hair.

"I love you too," said Mac.

"I wouldn't do anything stupid Mac. I'm not interested in her in any way. However, I am very interested in my wife," said Harm, lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"Harm, it's nothing to do with not trusting you. It's just her. She's all pretty and thin and I'm…well, I'm huge," said Mac.

"Honey, you're beautiful. You always have been. You're pregnant, and you're definitely not huge. She can't measure up to you at all. Besides, I didn't marry you because of how you look. I married you because I love you. The fact that you're beautiful is just a side benefit," said Harm, smiling at her.

"You really do know all the right things to say," smiled Mac, kissing him.

Harm chuckled. "Unfortunately I have to get ready to go, but I'll ring you when we get there," he said.

"Take care okay, and like Chloe said, don't do anything dangerous," said Mac.

"I'll be careful, I promise," said Harm.

"Well, you never make a promise you can't keep," said Mac.

"I love you so much Sarah," said Harm.

"I love you so much too," said Mac.

Harm kissed her lovingly and placed a hand on her belly, feeling the baby kick as he did so.

"The baby must want to say goodbye too," said Mac with a smile.

USS Patrick Henry

"So are you married married, or just married?" asked Janice as they sat in an office going over the information available to them.

"Is there a difference Commander?" asked Harm coldly.

"Sure. Some men are married but don't act like it," said Janice.

"Well, they're idiots then aren't they. I'm very happily married. Mac is my life," said Harm.

Janice said nothing, but returned to the file she had been reading.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

AN1: I have end of year exams at the moment, so this may be the last update for a couple of weeks. However, I will have more time over the summer break so will have chapters up more often then. Thanks to everyone for the feedback to the last chapter and the advice in regards to the title. It's staying!  
AN2: The birth is now quite close. I'm thinking it will be five chapters away maximum, it could even be less. That chapter is actually already written. Now I will either continue on here after the birth or will do a sequel. I'm not sure yet though. If I decide to keep going/do a sequel, would people be interested?

Harm and Mac's house

Mac was in the kitchen preparing dinner when the phone rang. Making sure the oven wasn't too hot she wiped her hands on a tea towel and reached for the phone.

"Hello," said Mac.

"Hi beautiful," said Harm.

"Harm, I'm glad you called," said Mac smiling as she moved to the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"I miss you already Sarah," said Harm.

"I miss you too. I know you like being out on a carrier though, it's in your Sailor blood," said Mac.

"I can't disagree with you there, but I wish you were here," said Harm smiling.

"If I was allowed out there, I'd wish I was there too," said Mac.

"How are you and the baby? Chloe too," asked Harm.

"We're all fine. Baby Rabb is so fine, he or she is currently having a party," said Mac.

"Baby Rabb must not have heard me when I said to be good," said Harm.

"Not heard or just not listening like daddy?" teased Mac.

"Ouch Marine," said Harm playfully.

"How is everything going?" asked Mac.

"The information we have so far is a bit confusing but we're getting there. We don't have any suspects yet though," said Harm.

"Sounds interesting," said Mac.

"So how's my competition?" asked Mac teasingly.

"Well she's good at her job, her methods are a bit questionable though. She flirts with junior officers in order to get information and thinks that that's the right way to go about interviewing. Definitely not good partner material," said Harm.

"You'd think as a woman in the military and everything that goes with that, she'd see flirting for information as a step down in regards to gaining authority and respect as an officer," said Mac.

"She also had the nerve to ask me how 'married' I was," said Harm.

"I told you she had a thing for you," said Mac, shaking her head.

"I told her I was very happily married," said Harm.

"I bet she loved that," said Mac.

"She didn't say anything and hasn't asked anything again since I told her," said Harm.

"Good," said Mac.

"Is that Harm?" asked Chloe coming into the room.

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Mac putting the phone against her shoulder.

"You've got that sappy look on your face that you get when you talk to Harm," replied Chloe.

"I do not!" laughed Mac, reaching for the cushion beside her and throwing it at Chloe. Chloe ducked, giggling.

"MAC!" said Harm, obviously trying to get her attention.

"Sorry, I was just dealing with a certain cheeky 12 year old. Would you like to talk to her?" asked Mac.

"Of course," smiled Harm.

Mac handed the phone over to Chloe.

"Don't hang up when you're done, I want to say bye to Harm," said Mac.

"Okay," said Chloe.

Two days later  
JAG Headquarters  
Mac's office

Mac was typing up a report, working from a case file. She shifted in her chair trying to get comfortable as the baby was being very active that day. Deciding to stand up for a little while Mac stretched and rubbed her belly, trying to will the baby to stop moving so much. The phone rang and she reached for it, sitting back down in her seat.

"Mackenzie-Rabb," said Mac

"Hello Mrs. Rabb," said Harm.

"Hello yourself Mr. Rabb," said Mac, a smile crossing her face.

"How are you?" asked Harm.

"Ouch! I'm fine," said Mac, the baby having kicked her pretty hard.

"Ah Mac, don't scare me like that please. Are you okay?" asked Harm, the concern in his voice obvious.

"I'm fine, I just got kicked, that's all," said Mac.

"I guess I don't need to ask how the baby is then. What about Chloe?" asked Harm.

"Chloe's at school and she's fine. Baby Rabb has been very active today and of course loves kicking at random moments, especially during court," said Mac.

"No change then," said Harm with a smile.

"No, still takes after daddy," teased Mac.

"You keep that up and I won't tell you the information I have," said Harm.

"Information?" asked Mac.

"I'm coming back this afternoon, I've uncovered information that seems to link the missing parts with the case you're hearing on misappropriation of Navy funds. This is bigger than we thought," said Harm.

"I'm intrigued, not to mention thrilled that you're coming back," said Mac.

"Commander Winters is staying here to see what else she can dig up, but I've got orders from the Admiral to come back and compare notes with Bud and Sturgis," said Harm.

"What a shame the Commander won't be joining you," said Mac sarcastically.

"Hey, I almost forgot to tell you," said Mac suddenly.

"What?" asked Harm.

"There's scuttlebutt going around that Commander Manetti was supposed to be filling in for me, but because of her schedule she couldn't and that's why Commander Winters is here. Harriet told me that the Admiral is hoping she becomes available before I go on maternity leave," said Mac.

"Now Commander Manetti I can easily work with," said Harm.

"Should I be jealous about that?" teased Mac, not at all serious.

"Definitely not Marine. Besides you liked Manetti when she was here," said Harm.

"I did, she's an excellent lawyer and seemed very nice. I hope she does end up coming to JAG," said Mac.

"Me too," said Harm.

"I have to go and finish up the report on what we've found out but I'll see you later. I'll be back at JAG at around 1600," said Harm.

"Okay. I've missed you Sailor," said Mac.

"I've missed you too. I love you," said Harm.

"I love you too. See you soon," said Mac.

"Bye," said Harm.

Mac smiled and got back to work. Harm coming home made her forget her discomfort, at least for a little while.

Mac's office  
1530

"Do you think Harm got here early?" asked Chloe as they stepped into Mac's office after Mac had picked Chloe up from school.

"No. He'll be here soon though," said Mac.

"Would you like a snack?" asked Mac.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," said Chloe.

"There's a snack for you in the fridge," said Mac.

"Okay thanks," said Chloe, heading to the break room.

1615

"Well if it isn't my two favourite girls," said Harm from the doorway. Mac was on the phone while Chloe was working on her homework, and they both looked up when they heard his voice.

"Harm!" said Chloe.

"Hi, I missed you. Have you gotten taller?" teased Harm hugging her.

"I don't think so but I missed you too," smiled Chloe.

"I'll just go keep watch for the Admiral," said Chloe, looking at them with a grin. Mac gave her a mock stern look as she ended her call but Chloe merely smiled and stepped outside.

"Come here Marine," said Harm, holding his arms out. Mac hugged him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I missed you," she said.

"I know, I missed you too," said Harm.

He kissed her softly and pulled away to look around for the Admiral before deepening the kiss.

"I love you," said Harm, as they pulled apart.

"I love you too," said Mac.

Harm laid his hand on her belly lovingly.

"How's baby Rabb?" he asked.

"Baby Rabb missed you too," said Mac.

"I missed all three of you," said Harm, caressing her cheek

Mac smiled and leaned in to kiss him once more just as Chloe entered the office.

"Admiral alert," she said.

They were all seated when the Admiral came to the door, and Harm and Mac were thankful for Chloe's warning, otherwise they would have been caught out again. Harm stood at attention but Mac remained seated as AJ had waved her off when she had moved to stand also.

"I heard you were back Commander. Meet me in the conference room in five minutes," said AJ.

"Aye sir," replied Harm.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

AN: Thanks again to all of you for the reviews. I appreciate the feedback! You all have me convinced to continue the story after the birth. It may be in the form of a sequel or I may just continue it here, I'm not sure yet. Chloe and Janice have a bit of a chat in this chapter...read on!

Chloe headed to the break room for a soda but stopped just before entering as she recognised the voices within.

"Come have dinner with me Commander, we can discuss the case," said Janice.

"I already have dinner plans," replied Harm.

Chloe peeked carefully around the door and saw that Harm was making a new pot of coffee, while Commander Winters seemed intent on trying to invade his personal space. Chloe grinned to herself as she saw Harm sidestep the Commander to pour himself a cup of coffee, clearly ignoring her advances. A mug of tea was sitting on the bench beside him.

"Another night?" asked Janice.

"I spend my time outside of work with my wife and Chloe. Now if you'll excuse me, Commander," said Harm picking up both cups. Chloe quickly moved over to the xerox machine just as Harm exited the break room.

"Hey Chloe, how's your homework going?" asked Harm.

"Almost finished," replied Chloe, pretending to be copying something.

"Good," said Harm smiling, as he headed towards Mac's office to give her the cup of tea.

Chloe stopped pretending to xerox and entered the break room to find Commander Winters pouring herself some coffee.

"Why don't you go find someone single?" asked Chloe, glaring at Janice.

"I really don't know what you're talking about," replied Janice, looking surprised.

"You were flirting with Harm just now," said Chloe.

"I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot," said Janice.

"No we didn't. Just leave my parents alone. Especially Harm," said Chloe.

"It's not what you think," said Janice.

"So everyone in the office who has seen you trying to flirt with Harm is imagining it are they?" said Chloe scornfully.

"Has anyone ever taught you any manners?" asked Janice, starting to get angry.

"Why should anyone respect a witch like you?" said Chloe.

"Why you little…" began Janice, breaking off when Harriet entered the break room. Chloe and Janice were glaring at each other and Harriet quickly sensed danger.

"Ma'am," acknowledged Harriet.

"Lieutenant," said Janice, attempting to smile.

"Chloe, can I get your help with something?" asked Harriet.

"Sure, I wouldn't want to stay anywhere near _her_ any longer than I have to," said Chloe.

"Oh. Uh, excuse us ma'am," said Harriet, taking Chloe's arm and leading her out of the room.

Bud wasn't in his office, so Harriet led Chloe into the office and closed the door.

"Do you want to tell me what that was all about?" asked Harriet kindly.

"I hate her," said Chloe.

"Chloe, she's a high ranking officer," said Harriet.

"I'm not in the military, she can't boss me around," said Chloe.

"You listen to me though, and the rest of our friends at JAG," said Harriet.

"I know. Everyone here is really nice though…except her," said Chloe.

"What did you say to her?" asked Harriet.

"Some things I'd prefer not to repeat," said Chloe.

"You didn't swear at her did you?" asked Harriet carefully.

"No, I wouldn't do that…unless calling her a witch counts?" said Chloe.

"Well, it counts but I guess it's not like the rest of us haven't thought it," said Harriet.

Harriet paused. "You didn't hear me say that," she said.

"I didn't hear anything," said Chloe with a smile.

"Can I get you to promise that next time you'll try not to get into an argument with her?" asked Harriet.

"I'll try," said Chloe.

"Good girl," said Harriet, ruffling Chloe's hair affectionately.

**Mac's office**

"Hi sweetie, did I see you and Harriet talking?" asked Mac, wrapping an arm around Chloe's shoulders as she met her at the door.

"Yeah," said Chloe sitting down.

"Can I ask what about?" asked Mac.

"I, uh kind of lost my temper with Commander Winters and Harriet just had a little talk with me about it," said Chloe, looking at the floor.

"Chloe, I don't want you getting involved. Don't let her get to you," said Mac.

"I can't help it," said Chloe, looking up.

"We both trust Harm right?" asked Mac.

"Of course," replied Chloe.

"Then she's harmless. I agree that she's annoying…and you didn't hear me say that, but it's best to ignore her," said Mac. Chloe smiled.

"What's so funny?" asked Mac.

"Harriet told me I didn't hear her say something like that too," said Chloe.

"I see," said Mac with a smile.

"Do I want to know what you mean by losing your temper?" asked Mac.

"We uh, had a discussion," said Chloe.

"A discussion?" repeated Mac, her eyebrows raised. Chloe nodded.

"Changing the facts by changing the words…nice lawyer trick Miss Madison." said Mac.

"I thought so," smiled Chloe.

"Is there anything I should be worried about?" asked Mac.

"I don't know. Would she come talk to you about it?" asked Chloe, a little nervously.

"She'd probably go to Harm," said Mac.

"Oh. I don't want him to get mad at me," said Chloe.

"Mad at you about Commander Winters? I doubt that," said Mac.

"Even if I called her a witch?" asked Chloe, looking at the floor again.

"All right, that we could have done without. What did she do that upset you?" asked Mac.

"I overheard her flirting with Harm. He totally ignores her and she keeps going anyway. I got annoyed," said Chloe.

"On my behalf?" asked Mac.

"Yes," replied Chloe.

"Sweetie, you know you don't have to do that. I can handle it," said Mac.

"I guess," said Chloe.

"Did she say anything to you that I need to get angry at her for?" asked Mac.

"Not really. She just asked whether anyone's ever taught me manners," said Chloe.

"You are a very well-mannered girl. You do however need to keep your temper in check around her," said Mac.

Harm knocked on the door and Mac motioned for him to come in. He gave Mac a quick kiss and leant on the side of her desk.

"I just had a visitor," said Harm.

"Oh, who was that?" asked Mac, glancing quickly at Chloe.

"Commander Winters. It seems a certain precocious 12 year old called her a witch," said Harm looking at Chloe.

"She doesn't waste any time," commented Mac.

"I didn't mean to say it, it just sort of came out," said Chloe meekly.

"Did she tell you why I said it?" asked Chloe.

"Actually, she made it sound like you just said it to her out of the blue which I don't believe for a second," said Harm.

"Thanks. Well, we had a bit of a discussion," said Chloe.

"You've been hanging around too many lawyers," remarked Harm smiling slightly at her choice of words.

"What did you tell her?" asked Mac.

"I told her we'd take care of it," said Harm.

"So am I grounded?" asked Chloe.

"This is about sticking up for Mac again, isn't it?" asked Harm.

Chloe glanced at Mac and nodded. Harm sighed, looking towards Mac as the two silently communicated.

"How about you try to be civil to the Commander and come and talk to Mac or myself if you get annoyed with her?" asked Harm.

"I think I could do that," replied Chloe.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

AN1: Thanks again for the great reviews guys!  
AN2: There is a baby name conversation here but I'm afraid Harm and Mac are my co-conspirators and were talking cryptically to allow the secret to remain until the right time. Sorry!

"Harm, I bought something when I was out to lunch with Harriet that I want you to take a look at," said Mac with a smile as she stood at Harm's door.

"What is it?" asked Harm.

"A baby name book," said Mac, showing him.

"Mac…do I need to remind you again?" asked Harm, looking pointedly at the seat in front of his desk.

"Look, I'm being good and sitting down," said Mac as she sat down and tried to make herself as comfortable as possible.

"Thank you. Now I'll look at the book," said Harm flipping through it.

"Do you have any ideas?" he asked.

"A few. I'd prefer to talk about it at home though," said Mac.

"Here's a good one for a boy. Jet," said Harm.

"Harm! Do you really want to give your son the name Jet Rabb?" asked Mac looking incredulous.

"Well, when you say it like that it doesn't really sound as good," said Harm with a laugh.

"I'm glad you agree," said Mac smiling.

"Make a list of your favorites and we'll compare lists at home," said Mac.

"Okay, do you already have one?" asked Harm.

"Yes, it's in my purse," said Mac.

"Can I see it?" asked Harm.

"Later. I have to be back in court in seven minutes," said Mac with a smile.

"Okay," said Harm.

"I love you," said Mac, getting up and kissing him quickly.

"I love you too," said Harm.

Mac left his office and Harm flipped through the book again, looking for possible names.

**Harm and Mac's house**

"This one is on my list too, except I didn't have it down as a middle name," said Harm as he looked over Mac's list.

"Yeah, I noticed you'd picked it too. I assume you chose it for the same reason I did," said Mac smiling.

"Of course," said Harm, grinning as he kissed her softly.

"Do you like it as a middle name?" asked Mac.

"Yeah, I think it pretty much goes with any first name," said Harm.

"So if we have a girl that's what her middle name will be?" asked Mac.

"I like it," said Harm. Mac grinned, writing the name down.

"I also like all the other names here. Good choices Marine," said Harm.

"You don't want to get rid of any of them?" asked Mac.

"Well, just one. You are not naming our son Harmon," said Harm.

"No?" asked Mac.

"I don't want him to be Harm III," said Harm.

"Well, okay, I guess that makes sense," said Mac.

"You sure you don't mind?" asked Harm.

"I do like Harmon for a boy, named after his daddy and grandfather, but my other choices are still there so I'm good," said Mac.

"Okay. For a boy, I like this as a first name," remarked Harm, circling a name on Mac's list.

"You really like it?" asked Mac with a smile.

"Definitely, it's a good name and it has meaning," said Harm.

"I like this one on your list too for the same reason," said Mac, using her pen to point out the name.

"It could be a good middle name," said Harm.

"All right, we have ourselves one possible name for a boy then," said Mac, writing both names down.

"As for names for a girl, I've got it narrowed down to these four," said Mac. She pointed out two names on her list and two on Harm's.

"I like them. We'll choose between those," said Harm.

"The name we already chose for a boy is my favorite but I like a few more on the list as well," said Mac, pointing those names out. Harm nodded his agreement and put down the pen and paper he'd been holding.

"Now the fun starts trying to narrow the list down," said Mac.

"I'm sure we'll manage," said Harm pulling her closer. Mac leaned her head against his chest contentedly, wrapping her arms around his waist. Harm kissed the top of her head and Mac chuckled lightly.

"What's funny?" asked Harm.

"We agreed on names," said Mac.

"Yeah. Why is that funny?" asked Harm.

"Years ago when we weren't together and used to fight all the time, we probably would never have agreed on even one name. Not that we'd need to of course, but still," said Mac.

"Well considering all the times we were fighting I really wanted to be kissing you instead, we might have managed to agree on something. Of course it probably would not have been easy," said Harm.

"We would have agreed on being secretly in love with each other though," said Mac smiling.

"That we could have agreed on, as long as we stopped being stubborn long enough to do it," said Harm with a chuckle.

Mac moved just enough to look at him and was about to speak when Harm captured her lips with his in a sweet kiss.

"I know," he said pulling away.

"Know what?" asked Mac.

"What you were going to say. I love you too," said Harm.

"You're right, I was going to say I love you," smiled Mac.

She kissed him again and Chloe walked into the living room a couple of minutes later to find Harm and Mac wrapped in a loving embrace.

"Gosh guys, get a room!" said Chloe.

Harm and Mac pulled apart to find Chloe standing at the entrance to the living room smirking, clearly taking advantage of the chance to tease them. They both started laughing, Harm grabbing a cushion and playfully throwing it at Chloe. Chloe caught it with a grin and threw it back.

"Come over here sweetie," said Mac patting the place next to her on the couch.

"Why?" asked Chloe suspiciously.

"I swear, I don't have an ulterior motive," said Mac innocently. Harm merely smiled, knowing exactly what Mac was planning.

Chloe gingerly sat down and Mac grabbed her in a hug before starting to tickle her.

"Hey!" protested Chloe between giggles. Mac stopped her tickle attack and pulled Chloe close again.

"You said you didn't have an ulterior motive," smiled Chloe.

"I know…I lied!" said Mac with a laugh.

"You knew she was lying," said Chloe looking at Harm.

"Sure, but I also know not to mess with a Marine," teased Harm.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Rabb Residence

"Where's Harm?" asked Mac walking into the living room where Chloe was sitting on the couch watching television.

"I'm under strict orders not to tell you," replied Chloe, looking away from the tv to grin at Mac.

"I see. Was this order from Harm?" asked Mac sitting down beside her.

"Yup," said Chloe.

"You know, I have two months on him…my orders should count for more," teased Mac.

"I didn't say I wouldn't consider telling you if you give me a better order," said Chloe slyly.

"All right, let's see. I order you to tell me where Harm is and if you tell me ice cream will be involved," said Mac smiling, clearly thinking her offer was pretty good.

"I'm afraid his offer was better," said Chloe with a laugh.

"Did his involve money?" asked Mac.

"No, he told me I already had my pocket money for the week," said Chloe rolling her eyes.

"Honestly, like my cooperation isn't worth a little extra," continued Chloe jokingly.

"Are you sure you're really on his side?" asked Mac with a laugh.

"Shh, he might hear you," laughed Chloe.

"What are you ladies laughing at?" asked Harm walking into the room, wiping his hands on a towel. There was paint on his cheek and several streaks of paint on his clothes.

Chloe and Mac took one look at him and broke out into giggles.

"What have you been up to Sailor?" asked Mac.

"Nothing much," replied Harm, glancing at Chloe.

"I didn't say anything I swear," said Chloe.

"She didn't, I tried to bargain with her but apparently your offer was better," said Mac with a smile.

"All right Chloe, make a call for the pizza and we'll get your ice-cream later," said Harm.

"That was the extra bargaining chip…pizza?" asked Mac looking at Chloe incredulously.

"And softening up the Admiral so I can interview him for my English class," said Chloe.

"Chloe, I really wouldn't leave that part to Harm. He's likely to get the Admiral mad at him in the process," said Mac with a laugh. Harm mock glared at her.

"Can you ask him for me?" asked Chloe looking at Mac.

"Sure, I'll ask him tomorrow," said Mac.

"Thanks, I'm going to call for the pizza," said Chloe.

"Oh…I forgot, my English teacher sent a letter home with me today," said Chloe.

"What's it about?" asked Mac, her eyebrows raised.

"I don't know, I haven't gotten in trouble I promise. She said something about a different class though," said Chloe reading Mac's look.

"Okay, bring it here," said Mac.

Chloe went to her room and brought the sealed letter back to the living room, handing it to Mac and disappearing to call for the pizza. Harm gave Mac a look.

"You think she got in trouble?" asked Harm, sitting down beside her as Mac tore open the letter.

"I hope not," said Mac. She scanned the letter quickly, a smile crossing her face.

"She didn't get into trouble," said Mac, handing Harm the letter. Harm read it and smiled too.

"Chloe, can you come here please?" called Mac.

Chloe entered the room. "What did it say?" she asked

"Your teacher wants to put you into the Advanced English class," said Mac.

"Really? But they have so much more homework," said Chloe doubtfully. Harm and Mac shared an amused look.

"Well, it says here she's very impressed with your work and thinks you need something more challenging," said Harm.

"It is kind of boring in my regular English class. Okay, I'll move," said Chloe.

"Harm and I give our permission, it will be good for you," said Mac. Harm nodded in agreement.

"We're very proud of you Chloe," said Mac, hugging Chloe warmly.

"We are," said Harm, moving to hug Chloe also but being sidestepped as Chloe tried to get away.

"You'll get paint on me!" said Chloe, looking horrified at the thought.

Harm laughed. "Wouldn't want to do that," he teased as he shook her hand instead.

"Thanks guys," said Chloe, smiling brightly.

"So why are you covered in paint flyboy?" asked Mac.

"I was painting," said Harm.

"The nursery?" asked Mac.

"Yeah, you are not going in until it's finished though," said Harm.

"You think I haven't been in it?" asked Mac jokingly.

"Mac! It's a surprise, and there are paint fumes everywhere!" said Harm, giving her a stern look.

"Relax, I was just teasing. I've been good and baby Rabb and I haven't been inside," said Mac.

"Make sure it stays that way," said Harm.

"Yes sir," said Mac saluting him with a grin.

Later that night  
Harm and Mac's room

"Mac, are you awake?" asked Harm as he felt Mac move again.

"I'm sorry, I'm keeping you awake. I just can't seem to get comfortable," said Mac.

"That's okay. Is there anything I can do?" asked Harm.

"No, I'll let you sleep though. I'll go out to the couch," said Mac.

"I don't think so Marine," said Harm, taking hold of her hand.

"But you need to get some sleep and I'm keeping you awake," said Mac. She winced slightly but smiled at him, hoping he hadn't noticed.

"What's wrong?" asked Harm, sitting up and looking at her with concern.

"It's nothing," said Mac. Harm gave her a disbelieving look and she sighed.

"I've sort of been getting contractions, just little ones," said Mac.

"What!" asked Harm, pushing the covers back and rushing to get to his feet.

"Harm, I think I'd know if I was really in labour. I do have 3 weeks and 2 days left before my due date," said Mac, putting out a hand to pull him back down.

"We can't just sit here!" said Harm looking worried.

"Honey, it's fine. Right now it's just a discomfort. That and my back hurting," said Mac.

"Your back was hurting you yesterday too," said Harm.

"One of the great joys of pregnancy," supplied Mac.

"Are you sure?" asked Harm looking very uncertain.

"I'm sure," said Mac. She moved slightly and then stopped.

"Uh, can you help me up? I need to go to the bathroom," said Mac.

Harm grasped her hand, easing her up to a sitting position and helping her get to her feet.

"Thanks," said Mac softly, squeezing his hand.

Mac opened the bathroom door to re-enter their room and saw that Harm was on the phone.

"Yeah…uh I don't really know. Here, ask Mac," said Harm. Mac glanced at the phone with a curious expression.

"It's Harriet, I called to ask her about your contractions," said Harm.

"You woke Harriet up! Do you know what time it is?" said Mac in disbelief, before taking the phone.

"Harriet, I'm sorry Harm rang you so late," said Mac, glancing at her husband. Harm looked at her apologetically.

"That's okay. He was worried about you," said Harriet.

"Now, tell me more. Are you in much pain?" asked Harriet.

"No, it's just twinges of pain every now and then. My back's been hurting but that's been normal for me lately," said Mac.

"It sounds like you're having Braxton-Hicks contractions," said Harriet.

"I remember reading about those," said Mac.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much right now but definitely get it checked if it starts hurting more," said Harriet.

"Thanks Harriet. Can you tell the Sailor too so he stops worrying?" said Mac.

"I think it's sweet…just don't tell him that," smiled Harriet.

"Okay, it'll be our secret," smiled Mac.

"I'll try to put his mind at ease then. Have a good night Mac," said Harriet.

"You too, I'm sorry this was so late," said Mac.

"Oh it's no problem," said Harriet.

Mac handed the phone over to Harm and Harriet repeated what she'd told Mac before he thanked her and hung up.

"Are you mad?" asked Harm.

"No, it's pretty hard to get mad at you. I know you meant well," said Mac.

"I just worry about you that's all," said Harm caressing her cheek.

"I know," smiled Mac, kissing him softly.

AN: Thanks for the reviews and keep reading! A certain event we've all been waiting for, myself included, is very close now. :)


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Harm stood at Mac's office door, she was leaning on the edge of her desk talking on the phone, apparently too uncomfortable to sit down. A smile crossed his face as he watched her and Mac looked up and saw him when she finished the call.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked, making some notes on a legal pad.

"You," said Harm, stepping inside. Mac gave him a curious look.

"You're so beautiful," said Harm.

"Harm, I'm nearly nine months pregnant, I'm huge," replied Mac, though the slight blush that had risen in her cheeks gave away her pleasure at the compliment.

"You'd like not to have a belly?" asked Harm, placing his hand there.

"No. I like knowing our baby is growing, not to mention almost ready to be born," replied Mac, placing her hand over his on her belly.

"You are beautiful," said Harm.

"Thank you, I'm glad you think so at least," said Mac caressing his cheek.

"Oh I'm not the only one Marine," smiled Harm, kissing her lightly. Someone knocked on the open office door and they both turned.

"Excuse me sir, ma'am. The Admiral would like to see you sir," said Tiner at the door.

"Thanks, I'll be right there Tiner," said Harm.

"I'll let him know sir," replied Tiner, heading back to his desk.

"I'd better go see what the Admiral wants. I'll see you in a bit," said Harm, kissing her and leaving the office.

**Admiral Chegwidden's office**

"The SecNav has requested you to go investigate an incident involving a Lt. Commander involved in a smuggling ring in Italy. You'd be leaving in two days with Commander Winters. It may take a couple of weeks," said AJ.

"Sir…I can't take this assignment," said Harm, the moment AJ had stopped speaking.

"Is this due to the Colonel being close to her due date?" asked AJ, having understood Harm's predicament.

"Sir, if Mac went into labor while I was gone, I'd be risking not being back in time," said Harm, clearly concerned.

"I understand that Commander. The SecNav did request you specifically but I am going to do my best to find a replacement for you. One that he would approve of," said AJ.

"Thank you sir, I appreciate that," said Harm looking relieved.

"We're a bit short-handed around here at the moment with Turner away on assignment and Roberts has his own cases. I'd send the Commander on her own but she doesn't have as much investigative experience as you do," said AJ.

"Yes sir," replied Harm.

"I'll make some phone calls and let you know by tomorrow at the latest," said AJ.

"Thank you sir," said Harm.

He left AJ's office, returning to Mac's.

"What's the matter?" asked Mac, noting his concerned expression.

"Hopefully nothing," said Harm.

"What is it?" asked Mac.

"I've been assigned on an investigation in Italy by the SecNav," said Harm.

"How long will you be gone for?" asked Mac.

"I told the Admiral I can't take the assignment. It could take weeks and I can't risk missing the birth," said Harm.

"They'd send you on a long assignment now?" asked Mac. "Unbelievable."

"The Admiral is looking for someone to replace me," said Harm.

"So you might still need to go?" asked Mac, clearly upset.

"Hey, I'm sure the Admiral will find someone," said Harm reassuringly.

"Who? We're short-handed around here as it is," said Mac worriedly.

"Commander Winters is being sent too," said Harm.

"I bet she's celebrating as we speak," muttered Mac under her breath.

"I'll find out tomorrow at the latest whether a replacement has been found. I promise you Mac, I will be here for the birth," said Harm.

"You better be. I'll need you there with me," said Mac.

"I'll be there," said Harm. He took her hand, squeezing it gently and Mac smiled slightly, trying not to think about the worrying news.

"I have to get court back into session, I'll see you later," said Mac, her internal clock alerting her of the time.

"Okay, maybe we'll have good news by then," said Harm.

Mac merely smiled and took hold of her briefcase, kissing him briefly on her way out.

Tiner appeared outside her office, and Harm watched in amusement as he argued with Mac about letting him carry her briefcase, it had become something of a daily occurrence. The JAG personnel all seemed to appear whenever Mac was carrying anything and offer to carry it for her, and Harm was appreciative of this. He knew whenever he wasn't around, his friends were keeping an eye on Mac. With the argument won, Tiner took Mac's briefcase, following her to the court room. Harm headed to his office with a smile, trying not to dwell on the possible assignment.

**JAG Headquarters  
The following day**

Mac looked up at the unfamiliar knock on her door and was surprised at the identity of her visitor.

"Commander, it's been a long time," she said, standing with some difficulty and holding out her hand.

"It's nice to see you Colonel. Congratulations," said Commander Tracey Manetti, shaking Mac's hand with a smile.

"Thank you. I see congratulations are in order for you too. Congratulations on your promotion. Please, take a seat," said Mac smiling back as she sat down.

"Thank you. I was just here to see Admiral Chegwidden and thought I'd drop by to say hello. It's nice to be back at JAG," said Tracey sitting down.

"Oh, will you be joining us?" asked Mac.

"I'll be replacing Commander Rabb on the Italy investigation and I may be taking over from Commander Winters when you go on maternity leave," said Tracey.

"That's very good news Commander. I was worried about Harm missing the birth," said Mac.

"I'm glad to be able to help," said Tracey.

"I do hope that you can stay. I will have given birth, at least I hope so, by the time the investigation is over," said Mac.

"I'd like to, this office was always a very nice place to work. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" said Tracey.

"We don't know, we decided to be surprised," said Mac with a smile.

"Well, not long now," said Tracey.

"It's almost time," agreed Mac.

"I'd better go and meet with Commander Winters, but it was nice to see you. Say hello to the Commander for me and good luck with everything Colonel," said Tracey.

"Thank you. It was nice to see you too," said Mac.

**JAG Headquarters  
Break room**

Mac was stirring some sugar into her tea when Harriet walked into the break room.

"Hi Harriet," said Mac.

"Hi ma'am. Did you hear the good news?" asked Harriet smiling. Despite the smile, Mac noted that Harriet looked quite pale.

"I actually saw Commander Manetti. She came to see me. Harriet, are you okay?" asked Mac.

"I'm fine…uh…ma'am, if you're not busy though, maybe we could talk?" said Harriet nervously.

"Sure, let's go to my office," said Mac, still looking at Harriet with concern.

AN: Thanks again to everyone for the feedback. The next update is coming very soon!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Mac's office

Harriet sat down in the seat in front of Mac's desk, and Mac waited a few seconds for her to speak before prompting her.

"What's wrong Harriet?" asked Mac.

"Nothing is really wrong, it's just unexpected ma'am," said Harriet with a slight smile.

"What's unexpected? And drop the ma'am," said Mac curiously.

"Well, uh, it's just that I think that I'm pregnant," said Harriet, her expression a mixture of nervousness and happiness.

Mac smiled widely and hugged her friend. "Congratulations Harriet! I'm so happy for you! Have you taken a test?"

"Not yet and I'm kind of nervous to tell Bud. This wasn't exactly planned," said Harriet.

"He'll be thrilled Harriet, I'm sure of it," said Mac.

"I'm planning on telling him tonight," said Harriet.

"I'd wish you luck but I know you won't need it. How are you feeling?" asked Mac.

"Sick," replied Harriet.

"Boy am I glad that part is over," said Mac chuckling.

"How are you feeling?" asked Harriet.

"As big as a house and impatient to give birth," said Mac with a smile.

"Well, the impatience doesn't go away until the birth and you look great. Definitely not as big as a house," said Harriet smiling.

"I've really enjoyed the experience. I'm ready for it to be over now though," said Mac.

"I know that feeling well," said Harriet with a laugh.

**Three weeks later  
0750  
JAG Headquarters**

Harm and Mac walked into the bullpen, continuing the argument that had started in the car on the way to work.

"You shouldn't even be here Mac," said Harm.

"Harm, like I've told you more than once, I'm fine and working until the birth keeps me busy," said Mac.

"I'm just trying to keep you and the baby healthy," said Harm.

"How novel, and I suppose I can't do that myself?" replied Mac.

"Mac," said Harm, frowning.

"Look, can we not discuss this anymore?" said Mac, heading in the direction of the ladies room. Harm gave her a head start and then followed, waiting outside for her.

"Are you okay?" asked Harm as she exited.

"I'm fine," replied Mac.

"You don't look fine," said Harm.

"Well, there are plenty of pretty women in this office Commander, go find one of them," said Mac coolly.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," said Harm.

"Let's not do this here," said Mac entering her office and closing the door firmly behind her. Harm followed her, making sure to close the door again before taking a seat.

"Sarah," said Harm. Mac ignored him and avoided his gaze.

"By not looking fine I meant that you look upset. You are and always have been the most beautiful woman to me and in this office," said Harm.

Mac sighed. "I'm sorry. I really don't know what's wrong with me today. I know that's the way you meant it," she said, finally looking up at him.

"I didn't mean to question your decision to work until the birth. We decided that together after all. I'm just concerned that's all," said Harm.

"I know and I appreciate that. I'm sitting for much of the day as a judge anyway, I'm fine really," said Mac.

"Okay, I reserve the right to check on you constantly though," teased Harm, lightening the mood.

"I'll look forward to it," smiled Mac.

"I really am sorry for snapping at you, I didn't mean to. I love you," said Mac.

"That's okay. I understand and I love you too," said Harm.

Suddenly Mac gasped.

"What is it?" asked Harm, out of his seat and by her side in an instant.

"Nothing, the baby just kicked me pretty hard," said Mac, taking some calming breaths.

"Are you sure?" asked Harm worriedly.

"I'm fine," said Mac.

"Okay. Listen, I've got an interview with a client in about ten minutes. I'll see you later," said Harm.

"It's in 9 minutes 36 seconds," said Mac.

"Right, well I'd better go then," said Harm with a chuckle.

"I love you Sarah," he said, kissing her gently.

"I know, and I love you too," said Mac, kissing him again.

He grinned back at her as he left her office and Mac smiled, Harmon Rabb always had the ability to leave her weak at the knees._  
It's a good thing I'm sitting down_, she thought with a chuckle. She had some time before court would begin for the day and was typing up a document when she gasped again. She took some steadying breaths and continued working but soon found herself in considerable pain.

"Tiner!" she called, seeing him walk past her office.

"You called ma'am?" asked Tiner entering.

"Ma'am?" he asked again, noting the look on Mac's face.

"I need you to get Commander Rabb. I think I'm in labor," said Mac.

Tiner's jaw dropped and he stood there soundlessly for a moment, remembering his experience when Harriet had gone into labor at the office.

"Right away ma'am!" he said after the shock had worn off, rushing out of the office and almost knocking over Harriet who had been on her way to see Mac.

"Sorry ma'am!" he said, before practically running to Harm's office.

"Are you all right ma'am?" asked Harriet, studying her as she stood at Mac's door.

"I think I'm in labor Harriet," responded Mac.

"Wow, I'm so excited for you! Do you need an ambulance?" said Harriet happily.

"I don't think so," said Mac.

Meanwhile Tiner had knocked and was waiting outside Harm's office.

"Can it wait Tiner? I'll be done here in about another twenty minutes," said Harm, opening the door.

"No sir. Colonel Mackenzie needs you sir, she's in labor!" said Tiner.

"What?" asked Harm, his eyes wide. Forgetting about his client, he raced to Mac's office. Mac was sitting behind her desk and Harriet had just handed her a bottle of water.

"Sarah, are you okay?" he asked, kneeling down beside her chair.

Mac simply shook her head and took his hand as a contraction hit her.

"Is it over for now?" asked Harm as he felt her loosen her grip.

"Yeah, let's go," said Mac. She took a quick sip of the water and Harm helped her to her feet.

"Harriet?" asked Mac.

"Yes ma'am," said Harriet.

"Can you pick up Chloe from school? She'll want to be at the hospital with us, and I want you to be there too," said Mac.

"I'd love to ma'am, I'll ask the Admiral straight away," said Harriet with a smile.

"Thanks," said Mac. Harm smiled his thanks also and lead Mac out of her office, supporting her as she leant against him. They had reached the elevators when they ran into the Admiral.

"Where are you two heading?" asked AJ, glaring at them.

"I'm sorry for breaking protocol sir, but I'm in labor," said Mac.

AJ's eyes widened.

"Get your wife to the hospital Commander," said AJ.

"Yes sir!" said Harm.

"Keep me updated," added AJ.

"Will do sir," said Harm, getting Mac into the elevator and pushing the button to take them down.

AN: Thanks again for the reviews! Chapter 40 will be up shortly!


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Mac's hospital room

"You're never coming anywhere near me again!" said Mac, glaring at Harm, while she tried to breathe through a painful contraction.

"Uh, okay, I won't," said Harm, thinking it was best to agree with her. However her grip on his hand tightened and he knew it had been the wrong response.

"Oh good answer Commander," said Mac.

"Commander Rabb, why don't you go and get a cup of coffee or check on Chloe?" said Katya, hoping to help the situation.

"No!" said Mac. Katya and Harm both looked at her in surprise.

"I don't want him to go," explained Mac.

"As long as I'm still wanted, I'm not going anywhere," said Harm smiling.

"Okay. I'll be back to check on you in a little while," said Katya.

"Could you please tell Chloe to come in for a few minutes?" asked Mac.

"Of course," replied Katya as she exited the room.

"I'm sorry," said Mac.

"What are you sorry about?" asked Harm.

"Being in such a mood with you all day," said Mac.

"Honey, it's okay. I understand," said Harm.

"I love you," said Mac.

"I love you too," said Harm.

"Hey," said Chloe from the door.

"Hi sweetie, come in," said Mac.

"Are you okay?" asked Chloe looking at Mac.

"Everything's fine so far," said Mac.

"I can't wait to see whether I have a baby brother or sister," said Chloe grinning.

"We'll let you know straight away," said Mac. "And hopefully it will be soon."

Mac took a deep breath and squeezed Harm's hand. Harm helped her breathe through the contraction, and Chloe was looking alarmed.

"I'm never having kids," said Chloe once it was over, still looking at Mac carefully to ensure she was okay.

"Good, that way we don't have to send you to an all-girls school," teased Harm. Chloe mock glared at him before turning her attention back to Mac.

"I'm fine Chloe, really," said Mac, noting Chloe's worried look.

"Now give me a hug," said Mac smiling.

Chloe hugged her and Harm before going back to the waiting room to wait with Harriet. Half an hour later Katya returned to check on Mac's progress.

"You're at a 7 Colonel, almost there," said Katya after a quick examination.

It didn't take long for the labor to pick up dramatically and Mac was squeezing his hand so hard it hurt but Harm didn't mind, he did his best to help her through the pain.

"On the next contraction I want you to push Colonel!" said Katya finally.

Mac did as she was told and after some difficult pushes, the cries of a newborn were heard. Mac lay her head back against the pillow breathing hard while Harm cut the cord.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" asked Mac softly.

Harm smiled up at her.

"Sarah, it's a girl," said Harm, tears running down his cheeks and the emotion clear in his voice.

"We have a daughter?" asked Mac, her tears spilling over.

"We have a daughter," repeated Harm as he kissed her softly.

Katya and a nurse tended to the newborn and a little while later, the baby girl had been placed in Mac's arms and the two of them looked down at her in awe. Her eyes were closed, she had Mac's complexion and the layer of hair on her head was the same color as Mac's.

"She's beautiful," said Mac.

"She's perfect," said Harm.

The baby let out a cry and opened her eyes as she did so.

"Wow, she has your eyes," said Mac looking at Harm.

"Other than her eyes she takes after her beautiful mother though," said Harm smiling at her.

"Is she an Emma Rose?" asked Mac, kissing the baby's cheek.

"Yeah, I think she is," said Harm.

"I love you so much Sarah," he said.

"I love you so much too," said Mac.

"Honey, can you tell Chloe the news?" continued Mac.

"I can do that if you like," offered Katya.

"That's okay. I'd like to tell her," said Harm.

Harm kissed Mac briefly before placing a soft kiss on their baby's cheek and leaving the room. Chloe saw him the moment he entered the waiting room and got up excitedly, Harriet looking on in anticipation. Grinning, Harm enveloped her in a hug.

"You have a little sister," he said.

"Congratulations Harm! That is so exciting! When can I see her?" said Chloe grinning as she hugged him.

"Thanks Chloe. You can see her now if you like," said Harm. Chloe didn't need another invitation and immediately ran to Mac's room.

"Congratulations sir! I bet she's beautiful!" said Harriet smiling as she stood from her seat.

"Thanks Harriet, and please, it's Harm," said Harm.

"Permission to…" began Harriet but stopped at Harm's stern look.

Harriet hugged him excitedly and just moments later, Trish and Frank ran into the waiting room.

"What's happening?" asked Trish breathlessly.

"Mom, Frank, you have a beautiful grand-daughter," said Harm smiling widely.

**Mac's room**

"Wow, she's so cute and tiny," said Chloe softly.

"She is," said Mac smiling.

"Congratulations Mac!" said Chloe grinning.

"Thank you," said Mac, giving Chloe a one armed hug while holding the baby securely in the other.

"Could I hold her later?" asked Chloe.

"You can hold her now," said Mac, wanting to include Chloe as much as she could.

Chloe looked nervous for a moment but held her arms out the way Mac showed her while Mac put the little pink bundle in her arms.

"Wow," said Chloe, smiling down at the little girl.

The baby opened her eyes and Chloe looked up at Mac.

"She looked at me! And her eyes are the same as Harm's," said Chloe.

"I know! She's a lucky little thing, having eyes like that," said Mac.

"She looks like you too though," said Chloe.

"Thanks," said Mac.

"What's her name?" asked Chloe.

"Emma Rose," said Mac.

"Ooh, that was my favorite too. It suits her," said Chloe with a smile.

**A few hours later**

Mac woke up slowly and found Harm beside her, holding her hand as he dozed in the chair next to her hospital bed. Mac smiled, running a hand over his cheek lovingly, and turned to look at their little girl. They'd insisted that they wanted Emma to stay in Mac's room and she lay beside the bed fast asleep. Mac sat and watched her for awhile, fascinated by the life she and Harm had created. She felt Harm squeeze her hand and knew he was awake.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Harm.

"I'm fine. Sore, but fine," said Mac, tearing her gaze away from Emma to smile at him.

"Help me out here Marine, a little sore or a lot?" asked Harm with concern in his eyes.

"A little. I'm fine, I promise," said Mac.

She pulled on his hand and moved over a little, indicating to the space next to her. Harm smiled and moved from his chair to sit beside her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her.

"We did good Sailor," murmured Mac.

"Yeah we did. Thank you," said Harm.

"For what?" asked Mac.

"Well, you made me a daddy," smiled Harm, kissing her hair.

"It wasn't just my doing, you made me a mommy," said Mac with a smile.

"Thanks for everything today, I couldn't have done it without you," said Mac.

"I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else. You were amazing, you did so well. I'd like to say I don't want you to have to go through this again, but somehow I can't," said Harm, looking at Emma with a smile.

"I know what you mean," said Mac smiling as she looked at Emma too.

AN: Thanks to everyone for their continued support, it's been a great ride. Don't worry, the story will be continued but I thought this was a good place to thank everyone for their feedback and support throughout this story. You guys have made this story a pleasure to write and stuck with me even after such a long hiatus. It's much appreciated! A quick note on the baby's name, I chose it simply because it's a name I like (I debated between Emma or Natalie and finally settled on Emma) and Rose is the middle name for the obvious reason.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

AN: Thanks to everyone for the feedback to chapters 39 and 40. I'm sorry for the delay in posting this, real life and some writer's block got in the way!

Mac's hospital room

"She's just precious!" cooed Trish. She was holding Emma who was fast asleep, but that didn't stop her grandparents from visiting with her. Harriet hadn't come in yet but had taken Chloe down to the cafeteria for a snack. Trish finally let go of Emma long enough to hand her to Frank and she sat down beside Mac, hugging her warmly.

"How are you feeling dear?" asked Trish.

"I'm fine. Pretty tired though," said Mac.

"We should let you get some rest," said Trish.

Emma already had both her grandparents wrapped around her tiny little finger and Frank reluctantly handed her back to Mac.

"Here are keys to the house, make yourselves at home," said Harm, reaching into his pocket for the keys and holding them out to his mother.

"We were going to stay in a hotel dear, we don't want to intrude," said Trish, glancing between her son and Mac.

"It really isn't any trouble Mrs. Burnett…ah Trish," said Mac, noting Trish's stern look.

"The guest room is all set," said Harm.

"Okay then," agreed Frank after glancing at his wife to see whether she agreed.

"Do you want us to take Chloe home with us?" asked Trish.

"We already arranged for Chloe to spend the night at Bud and Harriet's house. I don't know if we could tell little AJ and Mackenzie that their favorite 'cousin' isn't coming," said Mac with a smile.

"Well we wouldn't want to disappoint AJ and Mackenzie," smiled Trish.

"We'll go get settled at the house then. Get some rest Sarah. Will we see you later Harm?" continued Trish.

"No. I'm going to stay with Sarah tonight," said Harm, looking over at Mac.

"Okay. We'll come by again tomorrow," said Frank.

"Give Chloe a kiss for us when she gets back," said Trish.

"We will," said Mac smiling.

Harm turned to Mac as the door closed behind his parents.

"Do you want me to take Emma to the nursery so you can get some rest?" he asked.

"That's a good idea. They'll bring her to us again later," said Mac, handing Emma over gently.

"Okay, I'll be back soon," said Harm, kissing her.

He wasn't back in a few minutes as Mac had expected and she wondered where he'd gotten to. She got her answer twenty minutes later when Harm returned, carrying a large bouquet of roses and wearing his flyboy grin.

"For me?" asked Mac, smiling at him.

"Uh, I'll just check," teased Harm, pretending to check the card.

"Of course they're for you," he said seriously as he sat down beside her, putting the roses into her lap.

"They're beautiful. Thank you," said Mac, reaching out to caress his cheek and kissing him lovingly.

"There's something else," said Harm.

"Oh?" asked Mac.

"Harriet and Chloe aren't really at the cafeteria," admitted Harm.

"I didn't think they could make food from a hospital cafeteria last 81 minutes 12 seconds," replied Mac with a laugh.

Harm shook his head with a smile. "Anyway, they're back now and returned with exactly what I asked them to get."

"The roses?" asked Mac.

"No, I got those myself at the florist downstairs," said Harm.

"What did you send them to get then?" asked Mac.

"This," said Harm, producing a velvet covered jewellery box out of the inner pocket of his jacket. Mac looked at it for a moment.

"Harm, you didn't need to do this," she said.

"I wanted to. Besides, you haven't even seen what it is yet," said Harm.

Mac took the box, opening it slowly. When she saw the object inside, she gasped, gently taking it out of the box.

"Wow, it's gorgeous. Thank you," said Mac, her eyes shining as she looked at him.

"Do you really like it?" asked Harm.

"I love it, it's beautiful," said Mac. The gift was a gold heart shaped locket, with small diamonds making up the shape of a heart in the middle.

"Open it," said Harm, grinning.

Mac opened the locket, her eyes filling with tears as she saw that one side had a small photograph of the two of them on their wedding day and the other was occupied by a small photograph of Emma, taken shortly after her birth.

"How did you do this?" asked Mac.

"I'd already bought the locket specifically for the day our baby was born and left it at the jeweller until I needed it. Our picture was already in it. I sent Harriet and Chloe to collect it and they added Emma's photo," explained Harm, wiping her tears away.

"You're amazing you know that. I feel like I can't thank you enough. I love you so much," said Mac, hugging him tightly.

"And I love…" said Harm, the rest of his reply muffled as Mac kissed him. He grinned at her when they finally pulled apart.

"Wow, if I'd known I'd get that kind of thank you, I would have bought more of these," teased Harm.

"Funny Squid," said Mac, laughing as she swatted him lightly on the arm.

"Want to do the honors?" she asked, holding it out to him.

Harm smiled and took it, clasping it around her neck as Mac held her hair out of the way.

"Perfect," he said, kissing her again.

"Now, I think it's time you got some rest," said Harm.

"You could go home to get some rest too you know," said Mac.

"I'm not leaving Sarah. My place is right here with you and Emma," said Harm.

"Okay, but you are going home in the morning," said Mac, giving him a pointed look.

"We'll see," said Harm.

"Something tells me I'll have a job getting you out of here at all, so I'd better get rested up," said Mac with a smile.

Harm smiled back, moving the pillows that she'd been leaning back against down for her and helping her get comfortable.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

"As much as I can be in a hospital," replied Mac.

"Well, I'll be right here. Now close those beautiful eyes of yours and get some sleep. I love you," said Harm, kissing her cheek softly.

"I love you too," said Mac, taking his hand to place a kiss on the palm before closing her eyes.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

AN: I'm sorry for the delay in posting this, I was working on another story and then had writer's block when I got back into writing this one. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

"Harm," began Mac, smiling at him sweetly. A nurse had just removed the breakfast tray that she had only picked at and Emma had been fed and was back at the nursery. Harm had slept poorly and she could see that he was tired. His clothes were dishevelled from having been slept in, there were bags under his eyes and he hadn't shaved in two days. However, getting him to agree to go home was proving to be a difficult task.

"No," replied Harm, a slight smile on his face as he correctly interpreted what her next question would be.

"Please?" she asked, giving him a pleading look.

"I'm fine here," said Harm. That look was something she knew he couldn't resist but he was trying his hardest.

"All I want you to do is go home and get some rest," said Mac.

"I am resting," said Harm, as he shifted in his seat, trying to get more comfortable.

"Real rest Harm. Rest that includes sleep, food and a shower," said Mac.

"I've had all those things," said Harm, getting up to stretch his aching muscles.

"You're a very stubborn man," said Mac, rolling her eyes with a smile.

"I've been told," said Harm smiling back.

A knock on the door made them look up and they saw AJ standing in the doorway. He was in uniform, his cover under one arm as he held a white teddy bear in the other.

"You up for visitors?" asked AJ.

"Admiral," said Harm, moving to stand at attention as AJ strode into the room.

"Harm, we're not in the office," said AJ with a smile.

"Yes sir," said Harm, relaxing his stance.

"I see the new mother is doing well," said AJ, leaning down to give Mac a peck on the cheek and placing the bear on the bedside table.

"Thanks for coming sir. Yes, I'm fine," said Mac smiling.

"Drop the sir, both of you," said AJ sternly. "How is the little one doing?"

"She's doing well. I'll take you to see her," said Harm.

AJ nodded his approval and Harm kissed Mac quickly, telling her that they would be back soon before leading the Admiral out of the room. A few minutes later they were back, the Admiral holding Emma, who was awake and had clearly already managed to charm AJ.

"She's the perfect little mixture of both of you," said AJ, smiling down at the little girl.

"Thank you," said Mac, with a proud smile.

"Have you even been home yet?" asked AJ, looking over at Harm while he rocked Emma gently.

"Uh…" began Harm.

"I've been trying to convince him to go home," said Mac, glancing at Harm.

"Well, you are a Marine. Just order him home," said AJ nonchalantly, as if the solution to Harm's stubbornness was clear. Harm immediately looked at Mac as if to convince her not to do it.

"That's a good idea si…AJ," said Mac, surprised she hadn't already thought of it.

AJ glanced at Harm, looking amused. Harm knew he was outnumbered, he could tell that if Mac didn't order him home, the Admiral would.

"Well then, I'll let you order this one home. Would you like me to take Emma for a quick walk?" asked AJ.

"Sure…just don't turn her into a Squid, her daddy already thinks she's going to be Navy," said Mac as she shook her head with a smile.

"I can't make any promises, she is a Rabb after all," said AJ, smiling at them both as he left the room carrying Emma.

"Harm, I'm sorry but I want you to go home and that's an order," said Mac, turning to her husband, her expression one of utmost seriousness.

"Okay, I'll go. It looks like I don't have a choice," said Harm reluctantly.

"You don't. I expect you back here this afternoon though," said Mac.

"I can do that," replied Harm.

Mac smiled at him. "Come here flyboy," she said patting the spot beside her. Harm sat down and she took his hand, intertwining their fingers.

"I love that you want to stay. You've been wonderful with everything, but you need to get some rest," said Mac.

"I know," conceded Harm.

"I love you," she said, touching his cheek and feeling the roughness of the stubble beneath her fingers.

"I love you too," said Harm.

Mac's hospital room  
1541

"Hi!" said Chloe excitedly, as she entered the room.

"Chloe! How are you sweetie? Did you sleep well at Bud and Harriet's?" asked Mac, holding her arms out for a hug.

"I'm fine and I slept well. Bud and Harriet are really nice. Mackenzie cried when I had to leave though," said Chloe, hugging Mac.

"Mackenzie is very attached to you. You're great with her and AJ," said Mac smiling.

"I hope Emma likes me too," said Chloe.

"She'll love you. You're her big sister after all," said Mac, kissing Chloe's cheek and pulling her in for another hug.

"How was school?" asked Mac.

"It was good. We got a new science project today," said Chloe, wrinkling her nose. Science was not Chloe's favorite subject, even though she did well in it.

"Is it hard?" asked Mac.

"A bit," replied Chloe.

Harm walked into the room, having picked Emma up from the nursery. She was wrapped securely in a pink blanket and was just barely awake. Chloe grinned and with a smile, Harm carefully put Emma into her arms. Emma started to fuss and Chloe looked at Mac, unsure of what to do.

"It's okay sweetie, she's just tired that's all," said Mac. Chloe nodded and started walking around the room with Emma, rocking her gently.

"Hi," said Harm, kissing Mac and sitting down beside her.

"Hi, I missed you," said Mac. She noted that he was looking more rested and had shaved.

"I missed you too," said Harm.

"Have you eaten?" asked Mac, caressing his now smooth cheek.

"Yes mom," replied Harm teasingly. "And I slept and showered."

"Good boy," said Mac, matching his teasing smile with one of her own. Harm gave her a mock glare and Chloe giggled, having overheard their exchange.

Chloe came to the edge of the bed and handed Emma over to Mac, the newborn fast asleep. Mac smiled and kissed the baby's forehead, content just to hold her little girl as she slept. Harm leaned down to place a soft kiss on Emma's cheek and Chloe made herself comfortable in the chair beside Mac's bed.

"Mom and Frank send their love and said that they'll come by tonight," said Harm.

"Okay, I guess we'll see them soon then," said Mac.

"When do you get to come home?" asked Chloe.

"Tomorrow morning. I can't wait to go home," said Mac.

"I expect you here bright and early to get me out of here," she said to Harm.

"You want me to go home tonight?" asked Harm, frowning.

"Yes. You should get some more rest while you have the chance and don't make me make it an order," said Mac, a smile playing on her lips.

"Is that like the orders the Admiral gives you guys?" asked Chloe, interestedly.

"How do you think I got him home this morning?" asked Mac, giving Chloe a conspirational wink.

"Cool!" said Chloe, grinning.

Harm looked at them both, shaking his head. "Is it pick on the flyboy day?" he asked.

"Never," replied Mac, kissing him with an innocent smile.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

AN: I'm sorry this is so late. I've been pretty sick the last couple of weeks but am feeling better now. I missed working on my fics!

"Here we are," said Harm, as he parked the car in their driveway the following morning, Mac and Emma having been discharged from the hospital.

He was out of the car and around the other side opening Mac's door before she'd even had a chance to grab her bag from the backseat. Mac smiled at him and got out letting him grab her bag while she carefully unstrapped Emma from the baby capsule in the back seat and picked her up. The newborn was asleep, and merely stretched a little in Mac's arms. Mac adjusted the blanket, smiling softly. Harm watched her with a grin.

"What?" asked Mac, looking up and meeting his gaze.

"Nothing, the two of you are beautiful that's all," said Harm. Mac smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Hear that Emma, the flyboy thinks we're beautiful," said Mac, smiling down at Emma.

"I'm really in for it now," said Harm with a wry grin as they walked to the house.

"Oh yeah? How so?" said Mac chuckling.

"Now I have to scare all the boys away from two daughters," said Harm, unlocking the door.

"I'm afraid your Daddy won't let you date until you're 25 sweetheart, same as your big sister Chloe," said Mac to Emma.

"That's right," said Harm, putting Mac's bag down in the hall.

"So do we get to see the nursery now?" asked Mac, looking at him hopefully.

"Yes you do. Frank helped me put some finishing touches on it last night," said Harm.

"Let's go then," said Mac.

Harm lead the way to the nursery and Mac stepped into the doorway holding Emma, speechless at what she saw.

The room was painted a neutral cream, with a border of pink bi-planes winding their way around the walls. The mobile above the crib was pink with little hanging animals and Mac gasped when she saw the sheets.

"You bought them," she said, turning to Harm. The sheets were a pale pink and white set that Mac had fallen in love with when they had been shopping but hadn't bought as they certainly were not gender neutral.

"Of course, I remembered how much you liked them," said Harm.

"They're beautiful," said Mac.

The rest of the furniture all had a distinctly feminine feel to it, and Mac was amazed that Harm and his parents had managed to turn a previously neutral nursery into one that would be every little girl's dream. She suspected that Trish, Harriet and Chloe had had quite significant roles in creating some of the 'girly' atmosphere the room held.

"Were the planes always pink?" asked Mac, admiring the border.

"They were yellow. But then Frank and I decided we should paint them pink," said Harm. "Mom, Harriet and Chloe chose some of the furniture and toys though."

"I thought that they would have," said Mac, as she leaned over to gently lay Emma down in her new crib.

"It's all perfect Harm, thank you," said Mac, straightening up and turning to smile at him.

"I'm glad you like it," said Harm with a grin as he hugged her.

"We thought we heard your car earlier," said Trish from the doorway where she was standing with Frank.

"Hi," said Mac, moving over to hug Trish and Frank.

"Hello dear. You look lovely," said Trish.

"Well, I don't know about that," said Mac, patting her smaller but still rounded belly with a laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it won't be long before you lose that. Now come and have some lunch," said Trish, already leading Mac out of the room.

Mac turned to glance at Harm briefly and he just smiled, motioning that he'd be there shortly. Mac gave him a look that plainly said 'you'd better' before allowing Trish to lead her to the kitchen. Frank glanced at Harm and chuckled.

"I'm impressed. I wish I could read Trish as well as you seem to read Sarah," he said.

"Well, I used to be terrible at it," said Harm with a smile, checking on Emma before grabbing the baby monitor and leading the way out of the room.

"Yeah, while you were too stubborn to tell her how you felt," pointed out Frank with a laugh.

"Ha, yeah, it got easier after that. She's also a Marine who could probably beat me up if she wanted to so I learnt fast," said Harm, laughing too.

They headed to the kitchen and had lunch, after which Mac fell asleep on the couch. Harm didn't have the heart to wake her when Emma woke up hungry and got a bottle for her instead. He passed the bottle to Trish as she was already cradling Emma and was clearly intending to feed her.

"She's just gorgeous," gushed Trish, looking down at the little girl.

"Thank you," smiled Harm, glancing at his watch. "I'd better go pick up Chloe from school, can you watch Emma until I get back?"

"Of course, that's what we're here for," said Trish.

"Okay, see you soon," said Harm.

Chloe had been waiting outside her school for about a minute when she saw Harm's car heading down the street towards her.

"Hi Chloe," called Harm, pulling up beside where she was waiting.

"Hey Harm," said Chloe, climbing into the car and throwing her backpack into the back seat.

"How was school?" asked Harm, pulling away from the curb.

"It was okay," said Chloe. "Is Mac home?"

"Yes, she's resting and Mom was feeding Emma when I left," said Harm.

"Did Mac love the nursery?" asked Chloe grinning.

"Yeah, Mac loved it," said Harm with a smile.

"The pink planes are really cool," said Chloe.

"Hey, I can do the same with your room," said Harm.

"No thanks," said Chloe with a laugh.

"Okay, no planes then, but if you want anything else let me know," said Harm, glancing at her before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Okay!" said Chloe brightly, already thinking up possibilities for her room.

After dinner that evening the doorbell rang and Chloe, who was closest to the door, ran to answer it.

"That'll be Bud and Harriet, but make sure you check first!" called Mac after her.

"I know," called back Chloe. Moments later, she re-entered the living room with Bud and Harriet, who were laden down with gifts.

"Hi, come in. You didn't have to do all this," said Mac with a smile indicating to the gifts.

"Oh we wanted to. Ma'am, you look great," said Harriet as she hugged Mac and handed her the flowers with a small pink balloon that read _Congratulations! It's a girl! _

"I agree, er, if I can say ma'am, sir," said Bud, looking at Harm a little nervously.

"You can say," said Harm, with a mock stern look. Bud relaxed and moved over to hug Mac, Harriet having relieved him of the gifts he had been carrying.

"Thanks guys, and remember, it's Mac," said Mac with a warm smile.

"Right," said Harriet, now setting two teddy bears, a bag from a popular baby clothes shop and a large box of chocolates down on the couch. One of the teddy bears was for Chloe who immediately fell in love with it, and they all ended up in the nursery so Bud and Harriet could visit with Emma.

"So soon you'll have your own little newborn," commented Trish, as she smiled at Harriet and Bud.

"Don't remind me. I have a long way to go," said Harriet with a smile, placing a hand on her slightly protruding abdomen.

"I know that feeling well," laughed Mac.

"Are you having a boy or a girl?" Chloe wanted to know.

"It's too early so we don't know yet," said Harriet with a smile.

"Are you going to find out?" asked Chloe.

"Yeah, I think we will," said Harriet.

"Cool," said Chloe.

Meanwhile, Harm had sent Mac a significant look and she nodded slightly, indicating her agreement.

"Bud, Harriet, we wanted to talk to you about something," began Harm.

"Sure sir," said Harriet. She and Bud looked from Harm to Mac curiously, as did the others.

"Harm and I want to ask whether you'd like to be Emma's Godparents," said Mac, after exchanging another quick glance with Harm.

"We'd love to," said Harriet, smiling widely.

"We'd be honoured," agreed Bud with a smile.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

AN: The main event of this chapter called for some fluff and I really couldn't help myself! The section in italics is a flashback scene. Also, there are mild traces of a storyline that I'll be tackling in the following chapters and kudos to anyone who sees where I'm going just from this one.

One month later

Mac woke up early from a restless sleep. She had an awful headache and resisted the urge to take an asprin. The past week had been difficult on her, and the headache coupled with the feelings she was having was not new. She'd masked it all for the benefit of her family and now felt worn out. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking in the silence around her before opening them and focusing on Harm sleeping soundly beside her. She smiled, knowing that the day was finally here. She thought back and settled on a memory. At that same moment, one year ago she was sitting up having coffee with Harriet who had stayed the night and kept her company after her bachelorette party. Harriet had of course grumbled good-naturedly at being woken up early because Mac was too excited and nervous about her wedding to sleep past 0600. Suddenly she found herself tearful, and shook her head, mentally blaming the hormones that surely had some part to play. Harm stirred beside her.

"Mac," murmured Harm, cracking one eye open to look at her.

"Go back to sleep," said Mac quickly.

"Hey, why are you upset?" asked Harm, taking in the tears on her cheeks, as he pulled her close.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking back to this time last year and…" said Mac, allowing herself to trail off.

"This time last year I was wide awake," began Harm.

"And nursing a hangover," supplied Mac with a smile.

"Actually no, I didn't have all that much to drink at my bachelor party," said Harm chuckling.

"Well, at least that time there were no arrests," said Mac laughing.

"True, we'd improved," said Harm. "I was panicking a little and Sergei was trying to calm me down. Sarah?" he added.

"Yeah," said Mac softly.

"Happy anniversary. I love you," said Harm, kissing her lightly.

"Happy anniversary and I love you too," said Mac with a smile, becoming even more tearful.

"Don't cry," said Harm, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," said Mac, smiling through her tears. "It's our first wedding anniversary and it's just something really special."

"It is," said Harm with a smile, hugging her tightly.

0700  
Harm and Mac were in the kitchen having breakfast and Mac was holding Emma, trying to elicit smiles out of the little girl. Emma was a little cranky that morning but they were soon rewarded with several smiles. Harm had the morning's paper open in front of him though he'd barely even glanced at it, too busy playing with Emma along with Mac.

"Good morning! Happy anniversary guys!" said Chloe brightly as she walked into the kitchen. She hugged them each in turn and patted Emma's little head gently.

"Thanks Chloe," smiled Mac.

Chloe subtly looked to see whether Mac was wearing any new jewellery and seeing that she wasn't looked quizzically at Harm.

_One week earlier_

"_Chloe," whispered Harm, knocking lightly on Chloe's half open door and looking around to make sure Mac didn't see him._

"_What's up?" asked Chloe._

"_Shh, keep your voice down," said Harm, closing the door behind him._

"_I'm talking at a normal volume," pointed out Chloe._

"_Okay fine, I just don't want Mac to know I'm here," said Harm._

"_Why not?" asked Chloe curiously._

_Harm smiled and pulled out a medium sized velvet box from inside his jacket._

"_For me? You shouldn't have!" teased Chloe._

"_Very funny," said Harm._

"_Do you think Mac will like it?" he asked, opening it to show her the stunning diamond and ruby necklace, bracelet and earrings set._

"_Wow! They're beautiful, Mac will love them!" said Chloe._

"_You're sure?" asked Harm._

"_Positive," said Chloe._

"_Thanks, I just wanted to ask a girl's opinion," said Harm._

"_This girl thinks Mac will love her anniversary gifts," said Chloe._

"_Good," said Harm._

"_Where are you going to hide them?" asked Chloe._

"_I haven't decided yet, can I leave them here for now?" asked Harm._

"_Sure, I'll keep them safe," said Chloe._

"_Thanks Chloe," said Harm, handing over the box and watching as Chloe found a spot to hide it in._

"Later," mouthed Harm while Mac's back was turned. Harm knew that Chloe had wondered why he hadn't given Mac her gift yet but he was planning on giving it to her at dinner that evening. Chloe smiled in understanding and sat down for breakfast, casting another subtle glance towards Harm to see whether Mac had given him his gift yet, but noted that Mac must have been planning on doing it later too.

"You're not eating," said Chloe, watching Mac pick at her food.

"I'm not very hungry," said Mac. Chloe looked at her in amazement and Harm put a hand on her forehead, checking whether she was sick.

"I'm fine really," said Mac, although she was feeling anything but.

The four of them spent a quiet day at home, only interrupted by the delivery of a bouquet of red roses for Mac, who signed for them with a grin. Harm stood by with an innocent smile and was engulfed in a hug the moment the boy delivering the roses had left. Chloe suggested watching their wedding video after lunch, a plan which was readily agreed to. Harm and Mac curled up on the couch together and watched the video with Chloe, Mac getting emotional as she watched. Chloe was adding commentary wherever she could, which turned Mac's tears into laughter as Chloe finished with, "and then, when Chaplain Turner pronounced you guys husband and wife, Harriet whispered 'finally!' and I of course agreed with her, but the Chaplain overheard us and agreed with us too. You guys didn't notice though, you were…uh, busy." Chloe inclined her head to the screen where Harm was kissing the bride and giggled at the look they both sent her.

"So why haven't we heard all this before?" asked Mac, still laughing as she thought of one of Chloe's earlier anecdotes about Harriet whispering 'there better not be' when the congregation was asked if anyone had any objections to the marriage. Admiral Chegwidden had jokingly glared around at everyone when it was asked, and Harm and Mac had seen that but were unaware of any whispers coming from their bridesmaids.

"Oh, I don't know, I guess you have to see it to remember what was going on," said Chloe.

"Well, Harriet always was a big supporter of us," said Harm with a laugh.

"Definitely," agreed Mac.

Chloe went up to her room at the end of the video and Harm and Mac stayed where they were. Mac snuggled further into Harm's embrace and he tightened his hold.

"Good memories huh," she murmured.

"Yeah, very good," said Harm with a smile.

"Harm, I hate to do this, but would you mind if we don't go out tonight? I've got a headache," said Mac.

"Sure, are you okay?" asked Harm, looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine, I just can't take anything for it because I'm breastfeeding but I'm sure it'll be gone in the morning," said Mac.

"All right. Well, what do you say to a romantic dinner here then Mrs. Rabb?" asked Harm, stroking her cheek

"I'd love that," grinned Mac, kissing him.

"You get some rest and leave it to me," said Harm.

"Are you sure?" asked Mac.

"Yes, now go rest," said Harm.

"Yes sir," said Mac, smiling.

She went to the nursery to check on Emma who was asleep, having spent much of the previous night wide awake. Mac then went to their room and lay down on the bed, allowing the mask she'd adopted over the past week to drop, angry with herself for feeling the way she was and angry that her headache had changed their original plans for the evening. She was glad though that her feelings didn't have the ability to dampen her happiness about their anniversary. With that thought, she relaxed slightly and fell into a restless sleep before waking up and getting ready for dinner. She put on a new dress she'd bought for the occasion, just one size larger than what she had worn prior to her pregnancy. She hoped that by the next month, she'd be back to normal. Harm had left her alone as she'd told him she wanted to surprise him and only exited their room once she was completely ready, having done her hair and make-up too. Harm had dressed while she'd been in the shower and when she entered the dining room, she saw that he was looking gorgeous in a charcoal suit. His back was turned as he lit the candles on the table and on impulse, Mac whistled at him appreciatively. Harm turned around, grinning, and his jaw dropped.

"Seen something you like Sailor?" teased Mac, as she blushed a little.

"I'll say," agreed Harm, still looking stunned. "You look beautiful." He walked over to her and put his arms around her waist.

"Thank you. You look gorgeous," said Mac with a smile. "By the way, I took the opportunity to shamelessly check you out while you weren't looking," added Mac with a wink.

"Thanks," said Harm, laughing.

Chloe overheard the last part of their conversation as she entered the room and smirked.

"You guys are seriously gross," she said, shaking her head. Her grin however told them she wasn't serious.

"Gee thanks Chloe," said Mac.

"I've got an announcement," said Chloe.

"Don't tell me you've decided to run off and join the circus," teased Harm.

Chloe mock glared at him and then continued, "I want you guys to have a great anniversary so I'll be babysitting Emma tonight. That way if she cries, she won't interrupt your romantic dinner."

"I see," said Mac with a smile. "That's a sweet offer Chloe."

"It is," agreed Harm, looking amused.

"What?" asked Chloe, looking between them.

"Looking after Emma tonight may involve a diaper change," pointed out Mac, voicing the thought that had amused both her and Harm.

"Oh, I didn't think of that," said Chloe, looking thoughtful. "Well, I can do that too I guess."

"Even when you've refused so far?" asked Mac.

"Yup. This is your anniversary, and it has to be special so I can handle it," said Chloe confidently.

"How can we refuse an offer like that," said Mac with a grin, glancing at Harm.

"We can't," agreed Harm. "So how much did you want to be paid for babysitting?"

"I don't want to be paid, I'm doing it for free," said Chloe, without thinking. "But if you insist…" she added, looking hopeful.

"We're not insisting," said Mac, laughing.

"Good thing I don't really want anything then. Seriously, I just want you guys to have a great time," said Chloe.

"You're sweet," said Mac, hugging Chloe.

"By the way, you guys look really nice," said Chloe.

"Thanks," said Harm and Mac together.

"Have fun!" said Chloe, leaving the dining room to begin her babysitting duties for the evening.

After dinner, Harm pulled Mac up for a few dances to the CD that was playing in the background and then they sat down to exchange gifts. Harm handed his to Mac first and she smiled, unwrapping the package to find the jewellery box. She looked up at him and gently eased open the box.

"Oh Harm, they're beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Are you sure, because I can change them if you like," said Harm.

"No, they're gorgeous. You really shouldn't have though," said Mac.

"I wanted to," said Harm with a smile.

"Thank you," said Mac, hugging and kissing him happily.

She then handed him his gift, which was in a small box. She had also asked for Chloe's opinion on her gift and had been assured that Harm would love it. Harm unwrapped it and found himself faced with a jewellery box. Mac grinned at his surprise and motioned for him to open it.

"Mac, I love it!" said Harm, after opening the box and finding a handsome silver watch inside, clearly unique as there was a picture of gold wings across its face.

"I'm glad you like it. Check the back," said Mac with a smile. Harm did so and saw a short inscription, 'To my flyboy, love Sarah.'

"It's perfect, thank you," said Harm with a grin as he kissed her.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

A few days later

Harm returned home from work and found the house quiet.

"Mac?" called Harm. There was no answer and Harm ventured upstairs, stopping at the nursery. Mac was sitting in the rocking chair holding Emma, humming to her softly.

"Hi beautiful," said Harm from the doorway.

"Hi, I didn't hear you come in," said Mac, not looking up at him.

Harm walked over and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. She stiffened a little and Harm looked confused for a moment but gave her space, feeling that she'd tell him if something was bothering her. However, there was something about the way she'd so far avoided his gaze that made him feel uneasy.

"Hi sweetheart, have you been a good girl today?" he asked Emma, as he took her from Mac and kissed her cheek. He glanced at Mac and noted that her eyes looked a little red, she'd clearly been crying.

"Mac, what's wrong?" asked Harm, his eyes filled with concern.

"Nothing, I'm fine," said Mac shortly, still not looking at him.

"No you're not. Sarah, talk to me. Whatever it is, let me help," said Harm. He knew she was lying and didn't understand why she didn't want to open up to him.

"There's nothing to talk about," said Mac.

"You don't really expect me to believe that," said Harm quietly. Mac said nothing.

"I can't help if you don't let me in," said Harm, trying again.

"Harm, no! I don't want to talk about this okay," said Mac, her frustration evident.

"All right, fine. Just let me know when you feel like talking," said Harm, a mixture of hurt and annoyance creeping into his voice.

Mac glared at him and hurried out of the room. Harm sighed, he didn't understand what was going on but he knew something was wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it but Mac was hiding something from him and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

One week later

Mac couldn't sleep and got up silently, trying not to wake Harm. She'd been irritable with him, Chloe and even Emma lately and had no idea why. She felt like she was going crazy, the jumble of emotions she was feeling on a daily basis left her tired and worn-out. At first it had been easier to hide it and act normally around her family but now it just seemed impossible. It was a good thing she wasn't back at JAG yet, the plan was to go back once Emma was 10 weeks old. Right now, JAG would mean more people to deal with and try to act normally around and Mac hoped that whatever dark cloud had descended on her, it would be gone by the time she went back to work. She sighed as she made herself a cup of tea and sat down at the kitchen table, her head in her hands. Being unable to sleep was something that was becoming more and more frequent and though she pretended she was asleep so Harm wouldn't worry about her, she was usually awake long after he had fallen asleep. She hadn't been able to leave their room at night although she'd initially contemplated moving into the guest room. She slept as far away from him as possible but he was still there and that comforted her. Tears pricked the back of her eyelids and Mac blinked them back angrily. She didn't understand why she felt so sad and helpless. She had a wonderful husband, two beautiful daughters and a great career, yet she couldn't feel happy. She knew that Harm didn't understand why she was pushing him away and Chloe was starting to sense something too. She hadn't wanted to withdraw from Harm, but it just seemed to be an easier option than telling him what was happening to her. She didn't understand it herself, how could she explain it?

"Hey," said Harm, standing at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Hi," replied Mac. She instantly felt sickened with herself, her tone had been cold and indifferent, yet she hadn't meant to sound that way at all.

"You seemed to be a million miles away, what were you thinking about?" asked Harm, his brow furrowed as he took in her tone of voice and the dark circles under her eyes. There was a defeated expression in her features and he'd quickly moved from worry to alarm at the way his wife had been acting. She seemed to go from one emotion to another at the drop of a hat, and there was clearly something bothering her.

"Oh nothing," said Mac, trying to smile but failing.

Harm didn't answer, he didn't trust his ability to not upset her if he inquired further and started making himself a cup of coffee. Every time he asked her whether she was okay, she quickly shut him down, and seemed to retreat further into herself. She barely spoke to him, and when she did her tone always appeared cool. Touching her was also out of the question, she'd stiffen if he so much as tried holding her hand and he'd allowed her the space she needed, not wanting to do anything that would make her uncomfortable. She seemed to make more of an effort with Chloe, but he knew that Chloe had seen the change too and was just as baffled by it.

He picked up his freshly made cup of coffee and took a sip, hesitating on whether he should stay in the room before sitting down across from her and busying himself reading the newspaper. Mac was staring into the depths of her tea cup, her mind swirling with thoughts. She knew her behavior was hurting him and Chloe but was at a loss to work out how to stop what was happening. It was like the situation was hopeless and she'd never feel like herself again. She finished her tea and left the kitchen without a word and the two of them didn't speak again until Harm left to take Chloe to school on his way to work.

"Bye Mac!" said Chloe, hugging Mac.

"Have a good day sweetie," said Mac, weakly returning the hug.

"See you later Marine," said Harm, however as was usual between them now, he kept his distance.

"Bye Harm," said Mac.

Chloe watched this exchange worriedly. She knew something was wrong with Mac, she just hadn't been herself and she'd never seen Harm and Mac act like that with each other. She hadn't seen them close at all since the night of their anniversary, which was very strange. She didn't know whether it was possible for such a change to happen in such a short period of time, all she knew was that something was very wrong and she was filled with dread at the thought of what the reason could be.

At JAG, Harm could barely keep his mind on his work, his mind in over-drive as he thought of ways to get Mac to open up to him about what was bothering her. However everything he came up with involved Mac talking to him in some fashion and she seemed determined to keep whatever was bothering her to herself.

Emma was cooing happily from the baby capsule in the back seat when Mac went to pick Chloe up from school and Mac occasionally found the energy to smile as she listened to her daughter, glad that Emma at least did not understand that her mother was not feeling like herself. Chloe made some forced conversation on the way home, which Mac responded to but it was Chloe who was making all the effort. Determined to speak to Harm the moment he got home from work, Chloe lapsed into silence, staring sadly out the window.

Mac was putting Emma down for a nap when Harm got home, giving Chloe the perfect opportunity to corner him.

"I need to talk to you about something," said Chloe.

She looked so worried that Harm immediately nodded. "Sure. What's on your mind?"

"What's wrong with Mac?" asked Chloe, frowning.

"I don't know Chlo…I wish I did," said Harm sadly.

"You guys aren't…" began Chloe, letting herself trail off as she found that she couldn't voice her fear.

"Not what?" asked Harm, looking at her.

"You aren't breaking up are you?" asked Chloe.

"Breaking up?" repeated Harm, surprised.

"Like divorcing," whispered Chloe, clearly worried.

"Oh Chloe, no, of course not," said Harm, instantly seeing why Chloe had been unable to voice her thoughts before.

"You're sure?" asked Chloe, relieved.

"I'm positive. Mac and I are as in love as ever, nothing can change that," said Harm, holding his arms out.

Chloe gratefully moved into his embrace. "Good."

"I don't want you worrying about things like that okay. Mac and I are solid, we love each other," said Harm.

"Okay. Well, what's wrong with her then? It's like she's not...you know, Mac," said Chloe, pulling away. She was glad that her fears had been baseless but that still left Mac's behavior unexplained and understandably, she was still worried.

"I know. She won't open up to me. She's never shut me out like this, " said Harm with a sigh. Chloe could see the situation was hard for him and gave him another quick hug.

"Thanks Chloe," said Harm, with a slight smile.

"How do we get her to talk to us?" asked Chloe sadly.

"We'll find a way," said Harm.

"Promise?" asked Chloe.

"I promise," said Harm, hoping that he sounded more confident than he felt. Chloe nodded and thanked him for the talk before leaving him to his thoughts to work on some homework. She passed the main bedroom on the way to her room and heard muffled sobs coming from inside. Instinctively she reached for the doorknob but hesitated, standing there for a few moments before letting her hand drop to her side and continuing on to her room, upset that Mac was suffering without letting either of them help her.

AN1: I have tried to research this condition (to be revealed next chapter, but it should be obvious by now) as much as possible and I hope that it comes off realistically.

AN2: Thanks to everyone for the feedback, I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story. Oh and Lisa, you're right!


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

AN: Thanks for all the reviews everyone, I appreciate it. Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter...I could promise I won't do it again but I don't want to make a promise I can't keep! LOL!

Meanwhile, Mac was sitting on the bed, crying softly. Emma had gone down for a nap and Mac couldn't face Harm or Chloe, she didn't want to see their worried looks, and in particular, the hurt in Harm's eyes, knowing that she put it there. She missed him, and wanted to be able to talk to him about what she was feeling, but couldn't seem to find the words.

Downstairs, Harm was thinking hard before heading to the room they'd designated their office and plopping down in front of the computer. He had no idea what to do but it had occurred to him that there might be some sort of information he could find. Bringing up a search page he tried a variety of keywords, hoping that something could be found. On his second attempt, several links came up, all dealing with the same subject matter from the looks of them. Clicking on one, he started reading. Before long he'd gotten through several more links, his eyes widening as he read and understanding hitting him.

"Harm," said Chloe softly, poking her head into the open door.

"Come in Chloe," said Harm.

"Uh, when I went upstairs, I heard…well, I heard Mac crying," said Chloe. "I thought you should know."

Harm nodded. "Thanks Chloe."

"Are you busy?" asked Chloe.

"No. I just wanted to try to find some information on what could be wrong with Mac," said Harm.

"And?" asked Chloe, looking interested.

"I think I know what's wrong," said Harm. "Here." He beckoned her over and she stood by his chair, reading the information still on the screen.

"What? But why?" asked Chloe, looking baffled.

"It says here that it's actually pretty common," said Harm.

Chloe nodded. "So are you gonna talk to her?"

"I'm definitely going to try," said Harm.

"Good luck," said Chloe, her fingers crossed.

"Thanks," said Harm. Chloe followed him out of the room and sank down onto the couch while Harm went upstairs.

As Chloe had said, he could hear Mac sobbing inside their room, and the sound tore at his heart. He wanted nothing more than to be able to comfort her at that moment and steeling himself, he knocked on the door.

"Sarah, can I come in?" he asked. Mac moved from the bed, wiping at the tears on her face and opened the door.

"Yeah, come in," she said. Harm closed the door behind him and followed her to the bed where she sat down again in the middle. He sat down on the edge, watching her carefully.

"I wish you'd tell me what's wrong. Please let me in," he began softly. The hurt in his eyes was evident and Mac bit her lip.

"I don't know what's wrong," said Mac tearfully.

"That's okay. Just talk to me," said Harm. He hesitated and then reached for her hand. Mac initially wanted to move out of his reach but remained where she was. His hand closed over hers and she closed her eyes for a moment, the warmth of his hand calming her.

"Will you just hold me for a minute?" asked Mac, tears running down her cheeks.

Harm didn't need to be asked twice and moved closer, taking her into his arms and holding her tightly. Mac clung to him, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry Harm, I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"It's okay, it's okay," murmured Harm, rubbing her back soothingly.

"No, I've been awful to you and Chloe. I don't mean to be," said Mac.

"I understand. It's going to be okay," said Harm.

"I feel so sad all the time and I don't know why. I know that I should be happy and I am, but I can't really control these feelings and it scares me. I hate seeing the hurt in your eyes and in Chloe's, I love you and I love Chloe and Emma so much. I can't stand the thought that I'm hurting you. Our family is everything to me, I appreciate it so much but I can't seem to feel that like I should. I've been such a bad wife and a bad mom lately," said Mac, her feelings tumbling out in a rush.

"You could never be a bad wife or a bad mom," said Harm.

"I hurt Chloe. She tried to talk to me and I couldn't…I was feeling too sad to really talk to her. I saw the look on her face," said Mac tearfully.

"She came home and talked to me about it. She knows you didn't mean it and she understands," said Harm.

Mac pulled away slightly to look at him, but didn't let go.

"I've missed you," she said, reaching out to touch his cheek.

"I've missed you too," said Harm.

"I didn't know how to put all this into words. Describing it just makes it sound like I'm not happy but I am. You make me so happy. I didn't want to hurt you more than I already had," said Mac.

"All I want is for you to be happy and I'm always going to be here for you. You can talk to me about anything, no matter what. I just wish you'd told me sooner," said Harm.

"I'm sorry," said Mac, unable to look him in the eye due to the guilt she felt at having pushed him away.

"Sarah, look at me," said Harm, lifting her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"It's okay. I'm going to do everything I can to help make this better," said Harm.

"I know you will. It feels a bit better just having told you. I thought it would be harder," said Mac.

"Well, it wasn't so hard was it?" said Harm with a slight smile.

"No, it wasn't so hard," agreed Mac, smiling back.

To Harm's surprise, Mac brushed her lips against his gently. She pulled back to look at him and seeing there had been no objection to her action, she kissed him again, this time deepening the kiss.

"I'm sorry I've been pushing you away," said Mac, leaning her forehead against his.

"Stop apologising, I understand. You just needed some time," said Harm, kissing her again briefly.

"I needed you. I just tried dealing with it on my own and I know I shouldn't have. I know you wanted to comfort me but I didn't give you the chance," said Mac.

"I did, but I didn't want to push you. I knew you'd talk to me and let me comfort you when you were ready. I hoped so anyway," said Harm.

Mac nodded. "I'm ready, I just don't know how to fix it."

"Uh, I kind of did some research," admitted Harm.

"You want me to talk to someone don't you," stated Mac, immediately understanding.

"Well, we need to take you to the doctor first," said Harm.

"Okay," agreed Mac, hesitating only slightly.

"I've got some information for you if you want it," said Harm.

"Do you have a diagnosis, Dr. Rabb?" teased Mac gently.

"Well, I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure I'm right," said Harm. At Mac's curious look he continued. "I think you have post-partum depression."

"It shouldn't be this way. I shouldn't be depressed. I loved being pregnant and I love Emma so much. I can't imagine not having her," said Mac.

"Oh honey, I know. Your body's been through a lot that's all," said Harm.

Mac smiled, grateful for his support. "Thanks for everything. I love you."

"No thanks needed and I love you too," replied Harm.

Mac kissed him lightly and then snuggled deeper into his embrace. Harm held her tightly, soothingly rubbing her back. Soon her breathing indicated that she'd fallen asleep and Harm moved slowly so as not to wake her, carefully easing her down and covering her with the blankets.

"Don't go," mumbled Mac sleepily.

"I'm just going to check on Emma and Chloe. I'll be right back," said Harm.

"Kay," mumbled Mac. Harm placed a loving kiss on her forehead and left the room. The problem was by no means over but now that Mac had confided in him, they would face it together and hopefully it wouldn't be long before Mac was feeling like herself again. He found Chloe in the kitchen, making herself a peanut butter sandwich.

"Do you want some real dinner?" asked Harm.

"This is fine," said Chloe, taking a bite of her sandwich. "How's Mac?"

"We had a good talk and she told me she's been feeling depressed. She's going to be fine though. We're here to support her," said Harm.

"Yeah we are," said Chloe. "Is she feeling better?

"I think she is. It could take some time though," said Harm.

"We'll help her. Does she want some dinner?" said Chloe.

"Mac fell asleep, but how about we make pasta and leave some for her in case she gets hungry?" said Harm, thinking that it would be a good way to get Chloe to eat a real dinner as well.

"Okay," agreed Chloe.

"You won't be hungry for dinner if you eat that," said Harm, indicating to her sandwich.

"Yes I will, I'm a growing girl and need nourishment," said Chloe, taking another bite.

"We'll see," said Harm with a smile.

Harm checked on Mac again after dinner and seeing that she was fast asleep, he checked Chloe's homework and fed Emma. He then rejoined Mac in their room, laying down beside her and taking hold of her hand. Just minutes later, Mac stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi beautiful," said Harm, smiling at her. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's okay. I'm glad you're here," said Mac, scooting closer to him and kissing his cheek.

"Are you hungry?" asked Harm.

"A little," said Mac, before her eyes widened as she realised what time it was. "Has Chloe had dinner?" she asked worriedly.

"She's fine, we made pasta," said Harm, pushing a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face back gently.

"Okay, and Emma?" asked Mac.

"Emma had a bottle and went right back to sleep," said Harm.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to be doing all this on your own," said Mac.

"Don't worry, you need to rest. Have you been sleeping at night?" asked Harm.

"No, not really," admitted Mac.

"Do you think you can get some sleep tonight?" asked Harm.

"I don't know…maybe," said Mac. "I'm surprised I managed to fall asleep so easily before."

"Why don't you have some dinner and we'll get an early night," said Harm.

"Sounds good. We can check on the girls too," said Mac.

"Yeah, Emma will be asleep and Chloe will most likely need to be reminded that it's her bed time. I can go do that and you can get some more rest," offered Harm.

"No, I'm okay. I want to come with you," said Mac.

Harm smiled and sat up, offering her a hand. Mac took it, and let him lead her out of the room.

"Can you give me a few minutes with Chloe?" asked Mac.

"Sure," said Harm.


	47. Chapter 47

Author's note: I have received many reviews requesting a continuance of this story and I have listened. I can't believe how long it's been since I posted anything! This is an attempt to get back into it. I'm just trying it at the moment and seeing how I go. I will say that the reason I stopped writing this story was due to my computer dying and the file and the subsequent parts of the story I had already written being lost. That lead to writer's block and not being able to replicate what had been lost in the same way. I am hoping this chapter leads to being able to write more and getting back into the story so I am not making any promises, but I will try!

Chapter 47

Mac knocked lightly on Chloe's door.

"Come in," said Chloe.

"Hi," said Mac.

"You look better," said Chloe, noting that Mac's smile as she entered the room appeared quite genuine.

"I'm really sorry Chloe. I just haven't been myself," said Mac, sitting down on Chloe's bed and pulling Chloe into a hug.

Chloe didn't say anything and Mac gently stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry, I've been keeping you and Harm out and I won't do that anymore. I've told Harm that there's a problem and he's…well, amazing as always," said Mac.

"He loves you," said Chloe.

"I love him too, and I love you Chloe, I'm sorry I've hurt you with the way I've been acting," said Mac.

"That's okay, as long as you're feeling better," said Chloe.

"I am, I know you and Harm are here for me, and so is little Emma," said Mac.

"We're a family," said Chloe.

"Yes we are, always," said Mac.

"You're very mature to understand something like this so much," commented Mac. "Stop growing so quickly!" she added with a teasing smile.

"I'm growing slow," said Chloe.

"No, it's fast, trust me," said Mac, kissing her forehead.

"Can you forgive me?" asked Mac.

"Sure, it's okay," said Chloe with a smile.

"Good. Come on sweetie, it's time for bed," said Mac.

"Can I stay up?" asked Chloe.

"It's a school night Chloe," said Mac.

"Please?" pouted Chloe.

"What are you going to do if you stay up?" asked Mac.

"Watch tv," said Chloe.

"No, tv past your bedtime isn't suitable for you," said Mac.

Chloe made a face, clearly thinking she was old enough now to watch anything and Mac ruffled her hair affectionately.

"How about we watch something on DVD, one episode, then you're going to bed," said Mac.

"Deal!" said Chloe, brightening.

"Can we watch Friends?" she asked as she scrambled up off the bed.

"Yes, let's watch that," said Mac with a smile.

Soon she and Chloe were settled in the lounge room, laughing as they watched the DVD, though Mac saw Chloe looking at her out of the corner of her eye sometimes, obviously checking whether she was feeling okay.

Mac was feeling better, she felt like some of the weight had been lifted off her shoulders just by telling Harm what she was feeling. The dark cloud was still there, but she felt as though she'd taken the first step towards getting rid of it, just by admitting what she was feeling and letting her family in.

By the end of the second episode, Chloe had drifted off to sleep on the couch and Mac smiled as she looked at her.

She turned off the tv and thought about what to do for a moment before going to find Harm.

"Hey, you and Chloe having some girl time?" asked Harm.

"Yeah, I think we needed it. She fell asleep on the couch," said Mac.

"I'll go get her," said Harm.

"Thanks," said Mac.

Harm easily lifted Chloe into his arms and Mac went ahead of him into Chloe's room, pulling the covers back on Chloe's bed. Harm lay her down and Mac smoothed the quilt over her silently. Chloe had barely stirred and they each placed a kiss on her cheek, before leaving the room.

"She was all ready to stay up most of the night," said Mac with a smile.

"Oh yeah, we definitely have a teenager on our hands," smiled Harm.

"She's more mature though I think, she's been through so much that it's had that effect on her," said Mac.

"Yeah, no kid should have to go through all that," said Harm.

"No," agreed Mac.

"You feeling better Marine?" asked Harm.

"I can forget about it long enough to function," answered Mac.

"I guess that's something," murmured Harm, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah," said Mac, trailing off. "I'm going to check on Emma."

"Okay," said Harm.

She went to the nursery, smiling as she looked down at the sleeping baby girl.

Emma stirred in her sleep and Mac gently leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"I love you angel," she murmured.

Leaving the door ajar, she joined Harm in their bedroom and got ready for bed.

Harm judged by her silence that she may have reached the end of her ability to deal with the depression and he didn't push her, realising she had already done quite well that evening.

However, she took her place in his arms and settled down to sleep, feeling quite tired.

"I love you. Good night," she mumbled sleepily.

"I love you, sweet dreams Marine," he said, kissing her cheek.

Mac relaxed, falling asleep quickly and Harm watched her for a bit, hoping for things to continue to brighten for her.

Morning

Mac fed Emma, smiling as the baby girl cooed at her in between feeding, she was growing more curious by the day, and loved to look around.

Chloe needed some coaxing to get ready for school and Harm took her on his way to work.

"Bye Marine, call me if you need anything. I'll be here sooner than you can say Semper Fidelis," said Harm, giving her his flyboy grin.

Mac couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks Sailor. I appreciate that," she said.

"Bye!" yelled Chloe, running out the door and Mac laughed as Harm quickly kissed her and ran after Chloe, though her headstart ensured she won the impromptu race.

Home alone with Emma, Mac made an appointment to see the doctor and then occupied herself playing with Emma, trying to steer clear of any negativity, though the depression didn't leave her entirely alone.

Giving into the tears again briefly, she pulled herself out of it, calling Harm.

"Hi Marine, how are you feeling?" asked Harm.

"I cried again but I'm trying," said Mac.

"I hate to think of you crying without me there to make it go away," said Harm, desperately wanting to help her.

"I'm okay, I made an appointment, Emma is as cute as ever. She's sleeping right now. I wanted to hear your voice," said Mac quietly.

"I'm here, for anything you need," promised Harm.

"I know you are, thank you," said Mac.


	48. Chapter 48

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I am glad people are still interested in the story. I am away at the moment, sitting in a cafe in a sleepy little country town, writing this chapter!

Chapter 48

"I don't know what's wrong with me," said Mac. "I just know that right now I am so lucky to have Harm, Emma and Chloe, yet I seem to always feel sad regardless!" she added, frustrated.

"It's very common, your body has been through a lot of changes, the emotions of a new mother can be all over the place," said the doctor understandingly.

"I don't see why though, I love being a mother. I've wanted a baby for so long and I have Chloe and we feel that she's our daughter too," said Mac.

"There's often no visible reason to having baby blues or postpartum depression. Being a new mother is overwhelming at the best of times," said the doctor.

"Is it just the blues or am I depressed?" mused Mac, absently looking towards Emma, sleeping in her pram.

"If it continues and gets worse, then I'd say it's depression but right now, I think you're on the borderline between normal baby blues and postpartum depression. I want you to keep a diary and monitor your moods over the next two weeks. I don't want to put you on medication unnecessarily particularly since you're breastfeeding but if there's no improvement and you feel it worsening, we'll look into it," said the doctor.

"I don't want to take medication. I want to be able to be a good mother and not have to give up breastfeeding Emma," said Mac.

"Only if it's absolutely necessary," repeated the doctor.

"Okay," said Mac.

"Come see me again in two weeks," said the doctor.

Mac nodded and left with Emma, Harm quickly got up as he saw her exit and she gave him a reassuring smile. He had accompanied her to the doctor but had let her go in alone, not wanting her to feel pressured by his presence. Mac had appreciated his stance, not wanting to hurt his feelings with her sadness that she'd discussed at length with the doctor. She made an appointment at the desk for the following fortnight and left the medical centre with Harm.

"How did it go Mac?" asked Harm.

"It went okay, we just had a bit of a chat," said Mac.

"That's good. Did she say anything about what it might be?" asked Harm as they reached the car.

"She said it could just be baby blues or it could be postpartum depression, if it continues and gets worse," said Mac.

"I'm here either way," said Harm, stroking her hair gently.

"Thank you. That means a lot," said Mac with a smile.

Harm smiled back, and started getting Emma out of the pram and into her baby capsule and Mac quickly folded the pram up, putting it into the back of the car.

"You feel like going out for lunch?" asked Harm.

"I'm not very hungry," said Mac softly.

"Okay. I guess we'll go home then," said Harm easily, though he worried that her appetite had been so poor lately.

At home, Emma was sleeping so they put her into the nursery, turning on the baby monitor as they left the room.

Harm then headed back to the office and Mac pottered around the house for awhile, feeling tired and ended up having a nap on the couch, the baby monitor next to her.

Harm came home to find both Emma and Mac asleep after he'd picked up Chloe from school and Chloe was a bit crabby, having had a bad day at school, although she hadn't discussed the reason with Harm.

"Can we go see Ace today?" asked Chloe.

"No Chloe, we'll go on the weekend," said Harm.

"Please? I just want to ride for a bit," said Chloe.

"It's a school night and it's an hour both ways, we'd get home late," said Harm.

"Please?" tried Chloe again.

"No, we'll go this weekend," said Harm.

"I bet Mac would let me," said Chloe.

"I think Mac would tell you the same thing," said Harm patiently.

"No she wouldn't," said Chloe stubbornly.

"Chloe, we already discussed this. The answer is no," said Harm.

"Fine," said Chloe with a huff, heading to her room and closing it with a slam.

Harm couldn't help but chuckle to himself, and went into the living room where Mac had woken up just as Chloe had run up the stairs to her room.

"What was that all about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Chloe wanted to go see Ace," explained Harm, kissing her hello.

"That explains the door slamming," said Mac with an amused look.

"She's cranky today," said Harm.

"Did something happen at school?" asked Mac.

"She didn't say," said Harm.

"Welcome to the world of teenage daughters," joked Mac.

"I'll say," said Harm with a smile.

By dinner, Chloe was still in a bad mood and ate in silence.

Emma cried during dinner, earning herself dirty looks from Chloe and Harm picked her up out of her high chair and took her into the living room, rocking the crying baby.

"She's just a baby Chloe, I know she's being loud but she doesn't understand," said Mac as Chloe let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Chloe.

"Don't take that tone with me Chloe, do you want to tell me what's upset you today?" asked Mac.

"No," said Chloe, going back to her food.

"Well, I'm here if you need to talk," said Mac, affectionately stroking her hair.

"I don't want to talk," said Chloe.

"Okay, that's fine but don't take out your mood on us then," said Mac.

"Can I be excused?" asked Chloe.

"Sure," said Mac.

Chloe left the kitchen, leaving Mac bewildered but also understanding that she just wasn't ready to talk to them about it. She vowed to try to get her to talk before bedtime and started clearing plates, smiling at Harm and Emma as he came back into the room, the baby now asleep.

"Thank you for getting her to sleep," smiled Mac.

"She was tired," said Harm.

"How's Chloe?" he asked.

"She's got an attitude today that's for sure. I'll talk to her later," said Mac.

"Good luck Marine," said Harm, kissing her.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"Do you feel like talking Chloe?" asked Mac carefully.

"I already said no," said Chloe.

"Did something happen at school? Is everything okay?" asked Mac.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Chloe.

"Hon, no matter what, you can always talk to us. Harm and I are here for you," said Mac.

"Okay," said Chloe, still not inclined to talk.

Mac sighed. "Okay sweetie, just get some sleep then."

"I will," mumbled Chloe, getting into bed.

"Night Chloe, love you," said Mac, kissing her cheek.

"Love you too," said Chloe.

Mac left the room, going to the nursery to check on Emma who was stirring.

"Hi beautiful," said Mac, as Emma opened her eyes, letting out a cry.

She fed and changed Emma, Harm coming in to help her and kiss their daughter goodnight.

"I wonder if Chloe's actually asleep," said Mac as they tiptoed out of the nursery, leaving the door ajar.

"Did she talk?" asked Harm.

"No, she's pretty determined not to talk about it," said Mac.

Her worry about Chloe had kept her own sadness at bay and she felt relieved that she could rise above it and not think about it for a certain amount of time. It had also helped to discuss her feelings with the doctor earlier that day and Mac was feeling a bit lighter because of it.

Emma woke just once during the night and Mac woke up feeling well rested the next morning. She was safely coccooned in Harm's arms and watched her flyboy sleep for a few moments, not wanting to move out of his embrace.

However, she got up as Harm was stirring, getting herself ready for the day and checking on Emma who was asleep.

Chloe padded into the kitchen as she started on breakfast, wanting water.

"Good morning," said Mac.

"Morning," said Chloe.

She got herself a glass of water and drank it before leaving the kitchen and Mac called her for breakfast a little while later.

Harm had gotten up and gone to the gym and Mac took the opportunity to try talking to Chloe again.

"Do I have to go to school?" asked Chloe as she took a bite of her eggs.

"Yes you do. Are you sick?" asked Mac.

"No," said Chloe.

"I guess you're going to school then," said Mac with a smile.

"Do you feel like telling me what's going on?" she continued.

"No," said Chloe.

"Come on sweetie. I'm worried about you. Either you tell me or I call your teacher, which is it?" asked Mac.

"Fine," said Chloe.

"What happened?" asked Mac.

"Some kids were making fun of me," said Chloe.

"What about?" asked Mac.

"Not...not having parents," muttered Chloe. "They said I was a reject."

"Honey, whoever said that clearly knows nothing about you and why you're not wit your real parents," said Mac, shocked that kids could be so cruel.

"I told them but they didn't listen," said Chloe dully.

"They're right aren't they? I don't have parents," said Chloe.

"You don't have your real parents but sweetie you have a family that loves you very much," said Mac.

"You and Harm aren't even my family, you're pretending," said Chloe, upset.

"Pretending? Harm and I love you, and to us, you're our daughter already. The adoption will be finalised soon enough too and then it will be official," said Mac.

"The adoption's taking too long," muttered Chloe.

"I'm sorry Chloe, there's a process that we have to go through, but it will happen and then you will officially be our daughter," said Mac, stroking Chloe's hair.

"Why would they make fun of me...my parents died, they didn't just leave me," said Chloe.

"Kids are cruel sweetie, they don't think. You are so special and you've been through so much losing your Mom and your Dad and they don't know what that's like. They didn't leave you, they both loved you very much and still love you," said Mac.

"I guess," said Chloe. "They don't get it, they're stupid."

"Well, definitely silly to pick on something like this. That's wrong and I'm going to talk to your teacher," said Mac.

"No, you'll make it worse," said Chloe.

"Chloe, kids are kids but saying stuff like that is not on, your teacher needs to know that," said Mac.

"I guess if they get in trouble it's good," said Chloe.

"That's right," agreed Mac.

"Thanks Mac...I feel a bit better," said Chloe.

"I wish you would have talked to me last night, you shouldn't leave things like that bottled up. If there's a problem Harm and I need to know about it so we can help you, okay?" said Mac.

"Okay," ageed Chloe, managing a smile.

"Come on, you get ready for school and don't listen to anyone who says anything mean to you. You remember that you're special and very much loved," said Mac.

"I love you guys too," said Chloe.

Mac hugged her tightly.

"I'll drive you to school and I can talk to your teacher before class," said Mac.

"Okay," said Chloe.

She went to get ready and Mac shook her head, upset that Chloe had to deal with comments about her parents from her peers, when the young girl had already been through so much. She vowed to fix it by talking to Chloe's teacher and making sure Chloe knew she and Harm were there for anything she needed.

"Hey flyboy, how was the gym?" asked Mac, as Harm came home.

"Had a good work-out," said Harm. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay," said Mac. "Not 100% percent but things are looking up."

Harm hugged her with a smile. "I'm so glad Marine."

"Hey, I talked to Chloe," said Mac, lowering her voice, although she knew Chloe was upstairs.

"Did she tell you what she's upset about?" asked Harm interestedly.

"Yeah. Some kids at school were making fun of her," said Mac.

"What about? She's such a smart kid, and pretty popular," said Harm.

"Not having parents, they said she was a reject," said Mac, shaking her head.

"No one rejected her, these kids clearly have no idea," said Harm.

"I'm not sure whether they know or not, either way I'm talking to her teacher later on when I drop her off at school," said Mac.

"Sounds like a good idea. No wonder she was in a bad mood," said Harm.

"She thinks the adoption is taking too long as well," said Mac.

"Oh. Yeah, it's a bit of hoop jumping that's for sure, but it will happen," said Harm. "We can explain the process to her so she understands more about it."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," said Mac.

"Okay, well, I've got to hit the shower and I'll see you in a bit," said Harm, kissing her.

"Love you," said Mac.

"I love you," said Harm with a grin.

He winked at Mac and then disappeared, heading for the shower and Mac smiled.

The rest of the morning passed quickly as Harm got ready for work and Mac got ready to take Chloe to school and got both Chloe and Emma ready to go.

At Chloe's school, Mac had a chat with Chloe's teacher and she was promised that the students Chloe had named who had bullied her would be spoken to and although she worried that Chloe would be further bullied due to speaking up, she knew it had to be done and leaving it to continue would only be more detrimental in the long run.


End file.
